Como Hielo y Fuego
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: Capítulo 8! Y finalmente, alguien atiende del otro lado...
1. Recuerdos Perdidos?

Hola! No, no he robado el fic XD... Verán. Yo escribí un fic de Gravitation que no quise publicar y Unchuushi lo publicó como suyo ...medianamente bajo mi aprovación... Luego escribí este fic, que me sugirió subir y le dije que sí. Siempre como suyos. Pero el otro día subí un fic como mío y decidí tomar todos mis fics.

Es fácil ver cuando es un fic mío o de ella... en especial porque ella odia a Gaku (el fic Gaku y Kai lo escribió para mí... pero me costó lograr que lo hiciera jajaja) y suele hacer capítulos cortos.

Lo que esta en cursiva, son partes que Unchuushi escribió, porque yo había dejado incompletas XD.

_Capítulo 1_

¿**Recuerdos Perdidos?**

Es la mañana temprano, cuando suena el despertador. Lo apago y me quedo en la cama unos momentos... Por lo general, ya hubiera salido de la cama... pero hoy tengo una reunión en el colegio... y no quiero ir. Son aburridas. Siempre se debaten las mismas cosas. Como presidente de uno de los club, estoy obligado a ir; no tengo que hacer nada, sólo decir si me faltan materiales o sugerir alguna ideas. Además, hace unos días, tuve que escoger ayudantes; lo que pasa, es que se acerca una feria, en la cual, cada club de la escuela, debe exponer algo. Me fijé en las calificaciones que los profesores me alcanzaron y saqué los mejores alumnos; fueron citados a través de notas que repartieron y unos pocos aceptaron. Obviamente, saben que no soy alguien fácil, además, si bien lo mío no es una materia, también se clasifica.  
La química es mi orgullo. Siempre fui muy habilidoso con ella. Mi padre siempre me enseñó mucho. Cuando entré a la escuela y me enteré de que había un club de ciencias, no dudé en participar y de apoco, llegué a presidente del mismo. Todos los años, en las ferias, mis proyectos y exposiciones dan de que hablar. Nunca fallo. Y los alumnos lo saben, saben muy bien que es complicado trabajar conmigo.  
Yo sigo en la escuela por dos razones, la primera y principal, es el club de ciencias. Ya terminé la escuela hace unos años. Ahora estoy con estudios terciarios, pero estoy a punto de dejar y es por mi segunda razón. Cuando llegué al último año, mi lugar como Buchou en el club dió tantos buenos frutos que incluso, el colegio ganó un reconocimiento, así que, me dijeron que me podría quedar, aún dejando de ser alumno.  
Sobre la segunda razón... es mi padre. Tengo que vigilar a uno de sus conejillos de Indias y a su antiguo amor... Varias veces me cruzo a Nanami, pero sólo nos miramos y cada quien sigue su camino.  
En fin... salgo de la cama y voy a baño para acearme. Por suerte, nunca está ocupado. Mi padre siempre está metido en su cuarto. Casi nunca sale y no tengo la costumbre de ir a saludarlo. Luego de bañarme, sólo me ato una toalla a la cintura, hace mucho calor, que el tiempo me seque por mi. Desayuno algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que no tenga que cocinar. No tolero cocinar a la mañana. Tomo un poco de pan, agua y voy al comedor, donde me siento a comer y pensar en nada.  
Por último, tomo ropa y me visto. Me peino, para que no se me infle el pelo cuando se seque... punto en contra de usar el cabello corto. Y las mechas de adelante son tan final, que cada una va para el lado que quiere. Me molesta éso. Pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar con un peine, secador y gel.  
Finalmente, tomo mis notas, el delantal y salgo.

Las rejas de la escuela abiertas, cuando llego, pero muy pocos chicos están esperando para entrar.  
-Buchou-san- escucho que me llaman.  
Me vuelvo a verlo. Es uno de mis ayudantes. Un muchacho algo torpe y que no siempre trabaja. Se hace llamar Miki, porque su nombre no le gusta. Watanabe... me suena a nombre de azúcar impalpable. Lo comprendo. Los primeros días lo llamaba por su apellido o por su nombre y siempre me decía que lo llamara Miki´... así hasta que me cansó y comencé a llamarlo Miki. Pero aveces, sólo para molestarlo, cuando no trabaja o cuando hace alguna de las suyas, le digo Watanabe.  
Sin embargo, es con los que más me llevo. Los otros son mocosos creídos, que se creen superiores por ser ayudantes en el club de química, cuando otros eligen cosas más fáciles. Lo que no tolero, es que siempre se adelantan para terminar las frases que uno dice... o presentan trabajos que nunca se pidieron, pero cuando les pides de hacer algo no saben para que lado disparar.  
Hay algunos otros que pasan, pero nadie como el atolondrado de Miki.  
-¡Siempre llegando temprano!- corre hasta mí.  
-No tengo otra cosa que hacer- sigo caminando, hasta las puertas.  
-¿Dormir un poco más? Además, usted no tiene obligación de entrar tan temprano- se rasca la cabeza, mientras me sigue a los saltos... Es como si no pudiese estarse quieto.  
-Hoy sí. Tengo una reunión.  
-¿Osea que no habrá club hoy?  
-Es en hora extra colegial ¿Por qué no abría?  
-¿Va a estar ocupado todo el día?  
-Hoy sí- me detengo-, tengo que organizar los proyectos y los materiales que faltan.  
-¿Me va a enseñar a hacer una bomba?  
Hago una mueca sarcástica y lo miro.  
-Desde que nos conocemos que peleamos esto- me insiste- y usted nunca quiso enseñarme a hacer una bomba.  
-Te dije lo que necesitabas.  
-Pero no cuanto era de cada cosa.  
Niego con la cabeza y sigo camino.  
-¡Buchou!- corre nuevamente trás mío.  
Entonces suena el timbre de entrada.  
-No voy a decirte como hacer una bomba.  
-¿Y si la hago con usted?  
-¿Probaste usar pólvora?  
-Estaba mucho mejor la bomba que me sugirió, con materiales de cocina. Pero se que si no uso las cantidades adecuadas, me explotaría en medio de la preparación...- el chico parece pensar algo- ¿Osea que usted buscaba matarme!  
-¡Claro que no!- me defiendo inútilmente... ¿Por qué lo hago? Si es obvio que no fue mi intención- no seas tonto, Watanabe, sabía que no hubieras sido capaz de hacerla, sé que eres inteligente.  
-Miki...- suspira.  
Entonces, un repentino barullo detiene la conversación. veo entrar corriendo al conejillo de Indias: Hashiba Sora... lo sigue otro chico... Parecen estar peleando.  
Reconozco al segundo de inmediato: Gaku Ichikawa. Lo conocí tiempo atrás, el año pasado. El profesor de química de su curso, tubo un problema y como no pudieron conseguir profesor suplente, me pusieron a mi. para haber sido mi primera experiencia como profesor, no fué tan terrible. Ichikawa era uno de los peores alumnos que jamás haya visto... no sé como ahora es uno de mis ayudantes.  
Sinceramente, nunca pensé verlo a los golpes con otro chico. Parecía más tranquilo.  
-Siempre son así- me dice Miki-, les divierte golpearse.  
Gaku Ichikawa... no sabía que conocía a Hashiba.

Ambos no compartían el curso en ese entonces, cuando entré a trabajar como profesor. Recuerdo que el primer día de clases, él no estaba. Dí clases normalmente, siguiendo por donde el profesor había quedado.  
Al segundo día, 15 minutos después de que había empezado la clase.  
-... Ésos son los Gases Nobles- explicaba, dando vueltas por el salón-. Los Metales son el oro, plata. Siguen los no metales, como el agua o...- el abrir de la puerta me interrumpió; tras esta, apareció Gaku, jadeando, como si viniese corriendo desde China.  
Ambos nos miramos, ninguno sabía que hacía el otro ahí.  
-¿Y el profesor?- me preguntó aturdido.  
-Yo soy el profesor- entendí que se trataba de un alumno.  
-Ah... Me confundí de curso.  
-No, el profesor tubo un accidente- le gritó uno de los chicos desde atrás.  
-Ah...- caminó hasta mí y dejó caer la mochila al piso, como si viniese de la guerra. Me extendió la mano:- Gaku Ichikawa.  
Lo miré y arquié una ceja.  
-Bien, me alegro- respondí con sarcasmo.  
No pareció hacerlo con mala intención, como yo había suponido. Lo supe, porque se me quedó mirando confundido. Sin entender porque no le respondí el saludo. escapé de aquella situación, siguiendo mi camino. Pero aún sentía la mirada de Gaku sobre mi espalda.  
-Gaku Ichikawa...- dice como analizando su nombre y me volví hacia él.  
Como supuse, él aún me miraba. como esperando algo. Y me arrepentí tanto de hacer lo que hice.  
Le ofrecí una sonrisa, para que se calmase un poco y le pregunté:  
-¿Acaso sabe que diferencia hay entre un metal y un no metal?  
Gaku pensó la respuesta y luego, sonrió con ánimos.  
-Que unos son vertebrados y los otros no (Kijin: lamentablemente esto es un hecho real... ocurrió en uno de los exámenes de Diciembre en mi antigua escuela o,o.  
Por un segundo no supe que responder. Pensé que estaba bromeando... hasta que ví un brillo de decepción en sus ojos, cuando todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse de él. Entendí que no había sido una broma.  
Pero no dijo nada más. Sólo fué hasta su pupitre y se sentó.  
Lo que siguió de la clase, ni lo noté. Entonces, al final de la hora, cuando sonó el timbre de salida y todos corrieron fuera del salón, una sombra cubrió mis anotaciones.  
-Sensei- me llamó tímidamente una voz.  
Al levantar la mirada, lo encontré a Ichikawa.  
-Sí?  
-Cuál es la diferencia?  
-Qué unos son metales y los otros no.  
Gaku se quedó mirándome un rato, hasta que echó a reír. Sabía que ésa no era la respuesta verdadera (Nagase: y que la autora tampoco se acuerda...) (Kijin: éso era química orgánica! ya ni me acuerdo!) y que era una broma. Algo vibró en sus ojos y se dió media vuelta para irse.  
-Hasta la próxima clase, Sensei...- siguió camino, sin sacarme la vista de encima, hasta que otro de los muchachos lo tomó del hombro y juntos salieron del curso

Al día siguiente, Gaku fué el primero en entrar a la clase; yo ya había llegado. Se paró delante mío y me dijo una por una las diferencia entre los metales y los no metales.  
-¿Y¿Está bien?  
-Ve a sentarte- le señalé los bancos con la cabeza y dí media vuelta para tomar mis cosas.  
Ése día, logré que la clase fuese algo más entretenida. por lo que supe, el profesor era bastante recto. Las notas lo demostraban... todas era de 6 para abajo, pero todos... menos Gaku... parecían saber. Lo que hice, fué poner a la química en la vida cotidiana. de ésa forma, podría entregar buenas notas al profesor... y demostrar mi nivel... Simple rivalidad.  
Pero Ichikawa... el chico estaba en su asiento, escribiendo algo en sus hojas. Sigilosamente me acerqué a él, sin dejar de hablar. entonces, me paré detrás de Gaku y espié lo que hacía... sólo dibujaba. Su compañero, Hano, comenzó a llamarlo.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó.  
-El Sensei...- le susurró.  
Ichikawa miró hacia atrás. Al encontrarme, se paralizo.  
-Los lípidos se separan en varios grupos...- continué diciendo y caminando.

Al tercer día, Gaku faltó.

El cuarto, mi ante último día como profesor del curso, anuncié que tomaría una evaluación sobre lo que dí, así que, hicimos un repaso y por primera vez, Gaku prestó atención a lo que decía... demasiada atención... no dejaba de mirarme. Además, hacía pregunta trás pregunta. Al terminar la clase, sonó el timbre de salida.  
-Sensei- Gaku se acercó.  
-¿Ichikawa?  
-Es por la prueba... estoy algo preocupado.  
-Es bueno que al fin te preocupes por esta materia.  
-¡No sea malo!  
-¿Y qué pasa?  
-Quería preguntarle si no me ayudaba con algunas dudas... Si no puede hoy, no hay problema, además, supongo que se irá para su casa.  
-No, tengo que ir al laboratorio. Soy el presidente del club de química ¿O no sabías?  
-¿Sí! entonces... puedo consultar mis dudas.  
-Supongo- salgo del salón, Gaku me sigue.  
-¿Vamos?  
-No. En una hora nos vemos ahí. El club inicia en dos horas, tienes una hora para consultarme todo lo quieras ¿Te parece?  
-¡Gracias!  
Allí nos despedimos y yo fuí a comer algo. Fuí hasta el despacho de profesores. No soporto el olor a cigarrillo de ese lugar... Cuando entré, habían unos pocos, la mayoría, corrigiendo pruebas. Era temporada de exámenes.  
Me senté en la mesa y acomodé mis notas para revisarlas, cuando recordé que no había traído nada que comer. Dejé las notas sobre la mesa y salí, supuse que nadie las revisaría y de todas formas, no había nada que no se pudiese ver. En el camino, Nanami me pasó muy cerca, pero no me vió. Seguí hasta el comedor y me fijé en la lista, que había para comer.  
-Cuidado- me llamó una voz desde atrás.  
Al voltearme hacia ella, lo encontré a Gaku, mirándome, con una bandeja vacía.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Cuidado con lo que elige. Cuanto más rico se vé, más feo es.  
-¿A sí?- lo esquivé y seguí camino hasta la parte donde se piden las comidas.  
-Yo lo ayudo a elegir... ¿Me deja armarle la bandeja?  
-Como quieras- tomé una bandeja vacía y se la ofrecí, pero él me mostró la suya. Fué hasta la mujer que sirve y puso algunas cosas. Supuse que lo pensaba pagar, porque estaba sacando algo del bolsillo, así que me adelanté y pagué yo. La mujer me miró extrañada-. Es para mi- le expliqué y tomé la bandeja de Gaku.  
-Va a ver que soy bueno en esto.  
-De acuerdo- comencé a irme. Tenía hambre, no me importaba el sabor, comenzaba a sentirme débil y si no como, me baja la presión de golpe.  
-¿No viene conmigo?  
Cuando dijo éso me paré en seco.  
-¿Qué?  
-Claro. Así me dirá si elegí bien o mal.  
-Te lo diré luego- seguí camino.  
Entonces, lo escuché correr. Fué hasta donde su amigo, Hano, que me miraba extraño. Cuando Gaku llegó donde él y le sonrió, mientras le decía algo; no podía verle el rostro a Ichikawa, pero hacía las clásicas señas de una colegiala tonta, mientras saltaba. Varios pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente, pero preferí seguir mi camino.  
Al entrar al despecho de profesores, no había nadie... salvo una persona... Sigilosamente me fuí acercando hasta él.  
-Nanami- lo llamé.  
Nanami dió un salto en su lugar. Estaba revisando mis papeles y varios, terminaron estrujados entre sus manos, por el susto que le dí.  
-¿Perdiste algo?  
-Lo siento- los ordenó como pudo y me hizo un lugar para que me sentara-. No sabía de quien eran.  
-Claro...- me senté y corrí los papeles para poner la bandeja.  
-¿Comes en el comedor?  
-Me olvidé de traer algo para comer.  
-Ah... Los alumnos no están muy conformes con lo que se sirve allí.  
-No sé. Me lo eligió uno de los chicos: Gaku.  
-¿Gaku Ichikawa?- pude ver como escondía el miedo.  
-¿Lo conoces?- sospeché que algo andaba mal.  
-Lo nombras aveces- jugaba con sus manos, nervioso- ¿Y qué has hecho?- cambió de tema.  
-Estoy como profesor.  
-Llegaste muy lejos. Cuando te conocí, eras un niño ¿Qué estás estudiando?  
-Para químico.  
Nanami palideció. Obviamente temía que estuviera siguiendo los mismos pasos de mi padre.  
-¿Tanto te gusta?  
-No sé- respondí con sinceridad-, pero es algo en lo que soy hábil, y disfruto siéndolo.  
-Estás muy influenciado por tu padre ¿Te gusta buscar cosas sobre la química¿O lees libros?  
-Sí.  
-Entonces si te gusta- me sonríe-. Sigue adelante con éso. Pero ten cuidado.  
Hay que admitir que Nanami es bueno, aún por todo lo que pasó con mi padre, comprende mis gustos y me dá ánimos de que siga con ellos. Me vigila de vez en cuando, pero no ah quitado a Sora de la escuela, así que, supongo que no sospecha. Por otra parte, dudo que le halla dicho a su pareja que soy el hijo de Aizawa, así que ¿Qué excusa tendría para sacarlo de la escuela?  
Nanami me sonrió.  
-¿Eres feliz?  
Supe de inmediato que la pregunta se relacionaba con mi padre; Nanami debe pensar que mi infancia fué mala. No fué excelente. Pero aprendí rápidamente a encerrarme en mi y seguir en paz.  
-¿Por qué te preocupa?- sucesivo un poco mi voz.  
Nanami y yo no llevamos una relación estrecha, casi no hablamos. No hay razón para éso. Más que nada, porque paso mucho tiempo en el laboratorio y él en la enfermería. Además, su pareja es muy celoso, aún que no lo admita. Además, no podría sentir nada por Nanami, no por él.  
Nanami es algo especial. Alguien demasiado bueno. Podría decir que lo quise, me niego a decir lo mismo ahora. Sinceramente, el día que tenga que tocar a su protegido: Sora, me va a doler. Nanami y yo, solíamos hablar mucho, cuando era más pequeño; siempre me traía un dulce o algo, supongo que se encariñó conmigo... Pero sé que también ve en mi a mi padre y éso le duele.  
Dentro de todo, si nos tratamos, nos tratamos bien, eh incluso, como amigos.  
-Quisiera cambiar algunas cosas del pasado... para no tener que estar ocultándole todo a Shinichirou- dijo mientras se recostaba sobre mi hombro-. Gracias por no haber dicho nada.  
-¿Con qué sentido?  
-¿Quién sabe?  
-Konnbanwa- saludó una voz.  
Al voltearme para verlo, encontré a Minato. Lo saludé con una seña y sentí que Nanami se apretaba más contra mí, para que Minato no lo viese; por suerte, el último, siguió de largo, hasta la ventana.  
-Parece que va a llover- gruñe.  
Nanami aprovechó para ponerse de pié e ir donde su novio, fingiendo haber llegado recién. Por mi parte, comencé a comer.  
Más tarde, fuí hasta el laboratorio. Al llegar, Gaku ya estaba, esperándome con su cuaderno abierto, escribiendo algo.  
-¿Gaku?- lo llamé.  
Él dió un salto en su lugar y me miró. Noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y bajaba la mirada, fingiendo leer sus notas.  
-Buenos días.  
-Será mejor que nos apuremos, en una hora empieza.  
-¡Sí!  
-¿Cuales son las dudas que tienes?  
Gaku abrió la boca, como si lo hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa. Supuse que no tenía ninguna duda en verdad y que sólo me había mentido. Fruncí el ceño y me senté a su lado.  
-¿Y?  
Las ideas que me habían dado vueltas por mi cabeza antes, se acentuaban ahora y se afirmaban... ese chico estaba buscando algo ¿Acaso yo podía interesarle¡Pero que estupidez! Si hacían días que nos conocíamos... De todas formas, era divertido pensar algo así y sobre todo, sube mucho el ego.  
-Es que... podría hacerme un resumen sobre todo- pidió con timidez, ante la posibilidad de que lo mandase muy lejos por sugerir semejante cosa.  
-Claro- le sonreí.  
Gaku se sonrojó y afirmó mi pensamiento. Si le interesaba.  
Comencé a explicarle todo, él asentía, pero no estaba seguro de que entendiese.  
-Si tienes alguna duda, pregúntame.  
-Sí. No se preocupe- me respondió.  
El chico parecía atento, pero no a lo que yo decía. Me incomodó un poco. Se que no soy perfecto, pero tampoco creo tener defectos muy obvios y si lo tengo, mucho no me importa... Además, al chico no parecía molestarle.  
-¿Me vas entendiendo?- le pregunté, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, a lo que Gaku se sonrojó y asintió varias veces.  
Luego, le dí los temas que irían en la prueba.  
-¡Muchas gracias!- me agradeció.  
Entonces, un furioso sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro por completo. Bajó la mirada y preguntó en voz baja.  
-Pero... no estoy seguro sobre si... me irá bien en la prueba. No podríamos encontrar en algún lugar para seguir estudiando?  
Tardé en responder, sólo para que sus nervios aumentarán. Me gustaba molestar a ese chico. Se veía tierno, como una niña tímida que no sabe como invitar a salir a alguien.  
-Déjame pensar...- unas cuantas dudas daban vueltas en mi mente.  
Cualquier respuesta que yo le diese, él respondería impulsivamente, sin pensar. Por una parte, en esos momentos, no tenía intenciones de algo que no fuese una relación casual, de una noche y chau, hasta siempre, si te eh visto, no me acuerdo. Pero, Gaku no parecía querer lo mismo y de seguro, buscaría algo más. Podría simplemente seguirle la corriente y luego desaparecer, pero siendo su profesor, no podía arriesgar y aún que no lo fuera, una equivocación tal, podría traerme serios problemas y mi padre se enfurecería si me quitaran del colegio.  
-No puedo- se me pasó por la mente, llevarlo a mi casa y ver que pasaba, pero recordé que justamente a mi casa no podía llevar a nadie.  
--Esta bien... no pasa nada. Estudiaré de lo que tengo.  
-De acuerdo. Te deseo suerte.  
-¡Sí!- el chico saltó de alegría y se fué.

A la tarde, estaba en el comedor, viendo unos libros. Escuché que mi padre salió de su cuarto y entró al mío; lo sé, porque mi puerta hace un chillido. Me paré, supuse que estaba buscándome.  
Mi padre estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando el techo, mientras dejaba colgar su pierna. Se tomaba la cabeza con una de las manos, parecía tener dolor de cabeza. Su cabello estaba largo y la barba crecida. No es muy cuidado de su aspecto.  
-¿Qué pasa?- fuí hasta mi cama.  
-Estoy pensando. Necesito que me ayudes- se sienta y acerca su rostro al mío-. Estoy algo tenso- comenzó a quitarse la camisa.  
Suspiré. Odiaba éso.  
-Será luego...- le prometí, pero procuré mantenerme ocupado- tengo mucho que hacer.  
(Nagase: aj... aj... no... no hubieras sido capaz? Verdad?) (Kijin: Mal pensado... le iba a hacer masajes! Sucio.  
Al salir de mi cuarto, me paralicé. El conejito de Indias de mi padre, estaba parado en la puerta, mirándome con ojos sobnolientos. Su piel rosada estaba pálida, vestía un camisón y tiritaba. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de ematomas, producido por las inyecciones y algunos golpes que él mismo se daba. Aveces comenzaba a golpearse sin razón alguna.  
-¡Aizawa!- le grité- ¿Qué hace Sunao aquí?  
-Lo traje a visitarte- bromeo.  
Gruñí y empujé al chico dentro del cuarto.

El timbre anunció que el recreo había terminado. Salí del laboratorio, donde había estado trabajando y fuí al salón. ya estaban todos. Gaku estaba sentado al fondo, en su lugar. Sin darme cuenta, me lo quedé mirando. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, estaba mirando el banco y parecía muy nervioso. Cuando levantó la mirada, nos cruzamos. Parecía asustado, nervioso y rogando. Bajo el banco, movía sus pies. Hano le palmeó el hombro, entonces miré al otro chico, quien me negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.  
Entregué las pruebas. 100 preguntas, cada una valía 1. No las había hecho yo, sino el profesor del curso. les dí las dos horas. Ni me preocupé por ver si se copiaban o no, había estado viendo las pruebas y les hubiera costado mucho. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista del libro que leía. No podía evitar sonreír, al ver los rostros asustados de los alumnos. En su lugar, Gaku se mostraba nervioso. Supuse que no quería fallar. De seguro, quería darme una prueba 10. Tenía los ojos negros, ojerosos, no había dormido bien.  
Al final de la hora, todos entregaron, menos Gaku. Me paré, luego de ordenar las pruebas y fuí hasta el chico.  
-Ya se acabó el tiempo.  
-Un poco más...- me rogó, mordiendo el lápiz.  
Iba por la 54.  
-Te dejaré hasta el final del recreo- me senté sobre el banco vecino y allí lo esperé.  
Siguió completando. Iba lento, pero seguro. Había llegado a la 70, cuando sonó el timbre. Entonces, sin quejarse, me entregó la prueba. La tomé y la dejé con las otras.  
-Hoy es la última clase que tiene con nosotros- me siguió.  
-Sí.  
-¿Puedo entrar al club de química?- preguntó con esperanzas.  
-Necesitarías mejorar tus notas.  
-Ah...- bajó la mirada.  
-Nos veremos algún día- le dije y tomé todas mis cosas, para luego salir.  
Desde entonces, veo a Gaku de vez en cuando. Siempre me saluda, pero no pasamos de éso.

Miki me palmea el hombro.  
-Me voy- me dice y sale corriendo, para alcanzar a sus amigos.  
Hashiba empuja a Gaku y también sale corriendo. Todos lo imitan.

-Los chicos están cada día peor- se queja el profesor de música.  
Como supuse, las juntas son siempre iguales... primero, todos piden los materiales que faltan y luego, se quejan de los alumnos.  
Nanami está sentado de mi lado, dos asientos después que yo. Yo, estoy recostado sobre mi mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa, con ojos sobnolientos, rogando por que todo éso termine de una vez.  
-¡Es terrible!- se queja otro.  
-Hay que ser muy rectos o terminan controlándolo a uno- se queja el que está sentado alado de Nanami.  
Sin darme cuenta, al volverme para ver al profesor, me quedo mirando a Nanami. Parece igual de aburrido. Además, no tiene de que quejarse. Su cabello brilla dorado al sol. Es algo extraño. El castaño claro siempre me resultó un color raro, muy cambiante. Cuando era más chico, me gustaba jugar con su pelo, era suave.  
Siempre que veo a Nanami tengo deseos de regresar al pasado, a cuando era un niño. Entonces era tan inocente, tan tranquilo. No había cosas que me preocuparan. Ahora no tanto, sólo sobresalir en la universidad y no discutir con mi padre; no hay nada peor que éso... Cuando se enoja, no se detiene hasta descargar toda la bronca junta, sea con uno o algo personal; y siempre termina en lo mismo: el pasado.  
Nanami advierte que lo estoy mirando y me sonríe. Pensaba devolverle la mueca, cuando siento una mirada desgarrándome; entonces, encuentro a Minato clavándome ambos ojos, como un águila dispuesta a desgarrarme.  
-Bueno... estamos de acuerdo- finaliza el director de la escuela.  
Todos asienten y se van poniendo de pié. Soy uno de los primeros. Aún sigo mirando a Minato, cuando Nanami lo llama.  
Salgo sin apuro del salón. Voy perdido en mis pensamientos. No sé porqué Gaku regresó a mi mente... Todo éso pasó hace tanto tiempo... No sabía que conociera a Hashiba... es algo bueno... interesante... y ahora que lo tengo de ayudante... puede que me sirva ¿Aún le seguiré interesando? Éso sería provechoso.  
Al llegar a las escaleras, estoy tan concentrado en mis cosas, que no veo el primer escalón y casi caigo. Me acomodo los anteojos y sigo. Al terminar los primeros pisos, me doy cuenta de que no me eh agitado ¿Tan distraído voy?  
El pecho se me cierra de golpe, pero enseguida puedo respirar normalmente, agitado, pero bien. Al recuperarme, sigo y termino de subir, es el último piso. Aún sigo pensando en una buena forma de sacarle provecho a Gaku, cuando escucho unos pasos.  
-Nagase...- escucho alguien que me llama.  
Lentamente levanto la vista.  
-Hashiba Sora- le respondo, bromeando con él, ofreciéndole me mejor sonrisa.  
Obviamente, Sora no está feliz de verme y comienza a temblar, para luego salir corriendo. Termino de subir las escaleras y lo veo agarrándose de las paredes. Prefiero no preguntar... sólo sigo camino.  
Al llegar al laboratorio, Hano abre la puerta y sale.  
-Buenos días, Buchou- me saluda con una reverencia y se vá.  
-Buenos días- entró y cierro.  
Como supuse, Gaku esta allí. Es el único. Juega con una de las pipetas.  
-Gaku.  
Al escuchar que lo llamo, se sonroja y me mira.  
-Buchou- dice con timidez.  
-¿Eres el único?  
-Sí.  
-Miki debe haberle dicho a los demás que no vinieran.  
-¿Ah?- sus nervios aumentan- Entonces... podremos organizar... nosotros... solos... ya que es la primer clase... con usted.  
-Buen punto- sin duda aún le intereso-. pero no hay nada interesante. Habría que esperar a los otros, para debatir que es lo que quieren hacer. Así que, mejor, demos fin a esta clase.  
-De acuerdo.  
La puerta se abre y Miki salta dentro del laboratorio.  
-Holaaaa, Buchou!- me grita al verme y salta para abrasarme; yo atino a hacerme a un lado, para intentar esquivarlo, pero me agarra y estruja. Una vez que logro sacármelo de encima, me alejo del chico.  
-¿Les dijiste a los demás que no vinieran?  
-Para que usted y yo estuviéramos solos- me guiña un ojo.  
-Mala suerte ¿No Gaku?- le hago notar a Miki que el otro chico está ahí.  
Watanabe aguanta su respiración y luego, suspira aliviado.  
-Mira si metía la pata- bromea.  
No importa la situación... él siempre se toma todo con humor; es algo que siempre admiro de Miki.  
Gaku no lo está viendo con buena cara, más bien parece que en cualquier momento le saltará encima. Miki advierte éso y le sonríe.  
-Me tengo que ir- salta de su banco, toma sus cosas y sale, sin saludar.  
-¿Y a este que le pico?  
-Es el nuevo ayudante. No lo molestes.  
-¿Y por qué lo defiendes?  
-No lo hago.  
-Si lo haces- se mantiene serio.  
-¿Celoso?  
-¿Yo¿Por qué?- me saca la lengua y se sienta en una de las mesas- Sólo bromeo.  
-Es amigo del conejo de Indias de mi padre.  
-Ah...- mira hacia la puerta- Debí suponerlo.  
-Será divertido.  
-Cuidado con lo que hace...

_Continuará..._


	2. Fantasmas

_Capítulo 2_

Fantasmas

Hoy es sábado. El único día donde despierto tarde. Y los domingos, sin no tengo nada para hacer. El sol me da en la cara, pero lo que me despertó en verdad, fué un portazo, que resonó en toda la casa.  
Los sábados, no hay clases por las mañanas, sólo están los talleres o clubes, donde estoy verdaderamente obligado a ir. En la semana, suelo estar, aún que no se presentan. Pero siempre alguien viene a consultar dudas, no siempre son los chicos del club; muchas veces, son ajenos, pero los profesores me recomiendan. Personalmente, no me molesta, lo tomo con un pequeño reto, en el cual, hasta ahora jamás eh fallado. Muchos vienen con preguntas confusas y yo siempre puedo responderles.  
Escucho el estallido de un baso. Salgo de la cama, obviamente se trata de mi padre. Al pisar fuera, siento un agudo dolor bajo mis pies... Al mirar abajo, el piso está lleno de vidrios. Pero otra urgencia me alcanza... Mi padre está en el piso, tirado, entre vidrios y líquidos confusos, cremas y agua rojiza por la sangre... Me acerco con cuidado, con miedo. Un líquido blanco sale de su boca. Sus manos están rasguñadas por los vidrios, su rostro igual.  
Me agacho a su lado y le reviso los ojos. No tienen reacción. Lo alzo, como puedo y arrastro hasta mi pieza. Lo recuesto en la cama y sacudo los vidrios. Entonces abre los ojos y se observa la mano, sonríe al ver como la sangre cae. Luego, sólo la deja caer y cierra los ojos.  
Voy hasta su cuarto. Todo está desordenado. No ah dormido en toda la noche. En sus anotadores hay nuevas cosas escritas, pero siempre es sobre lo mismo y en los márgenes, frases dedicadas a Nanami. Hay unas pastillas en la mesa de la computadora... son para dormir, ah tomado como tres... pero antes, bebió como 5 cafés para mantenerse despierto.  
Entonces recuerdo los vidrios y el dolor me sube de los pies a la cabeza. Voy al baño y limpio las heridas, las vendo y luego, arreglo el baño. Vuelvo con mi padre y curo como puedo sus heridas. Voy a la cocina y traigo una botella con agua.  
-Padre...- lo sacudo, pero no despierta.  
Lo acomodo y obligo a beber toda la botella, termina escupiendo algo al final, pero al menos bebió lo suficiente como para limpiar la sobredósis.  
Hoy no podré ir a la escuela. Voy al cuarto de mi padre y despejo un poco la cama, para ver si puedo recostarme un rato. Tomo las pastillas para dormir, sé que sino, terminaré yendo a la escuela. Tomo una y voy por agua al baño. Luego, sólo me recuesto.

Escucho que me llaman entre sueños, pero no puedo abrir los ojos. Me sacuden y es como si éso me regresase a la realidad. Abro los ojos. Mi padre está enfrente mío, con el teléfono en la mano.  
-Es para tí.  
-¿Quién es?- arrastro un poco las palabras.  
-No sé.  
Tomo el teléfono y me siento en la cama.  
-Hola?- susurro al teléfono.  
Una voz del otro lado duda en hablar y luego dice apenada:  
-Perdón... lo desperté?  
Es aguda, no mucho, pero no la puedo reconocer.  
-No... está bien.  
Mi cuerpo se siente raro. Como un cosquilleo. Me recuesto contra la pared, sino siento como si me fuese a caer. Mi padre se queda mirándome y se sienta en una de las sillas libres.  
-Lo siento...- se disculpa.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Es que hoy no fué a la escuela y me dijeron que lo llamara.  
-Miki?  
-No. Ichikawa. Gaku.  
-Ah...- sin entender mucho, miro a mi padre, buscando una respuesta, inútilmente.  
-Nos preocupamos, es que nunca falta.  
-Ah... lo siento, no pude ir.  
-Se quedó dormido?- me pregunta con una suave risita- No se preocupa, no diré nada, mentiré, inventaré algo.  
-De acuerdo... Gracias... Miki está contigo?  
-No, él me dijo que lo llamara.  
-De acuerdo- gruño disimuladamente-. Hasta luego.  
-El Lunes vendrá?- el chico comienza a alargar la charla, por lo general no me molestaría, pero no puedo ni mantener los ojos abiertos.  
-No sé... espera un momento- le extiendo el teléfono a mi padre, él lo toma- Ve que más quiere- le susurro. Entonces me recuesto una vez más.  
-Hola?... No, soy el padre... Ah... sí, sí. Lo siento, es que Kai tomó unas pastillas sin preguntar... eran para dormir, pero son muy fuertes y no está acostumbrado...- mi padre habla tranquilo, pero no puedo defenderme, estoy muy cansado- El Lunes él irá, te lo prometo...

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, escucho el teléfono sonar. Me levanto, ya estoy mejor. Lo busco. Lo encuentro en la mesa del comedor, donde mi padre está escribiendo.  
-Por qué no atiendes?  
Toma el teléfono y aprieta el botón para atender y luego me lo extiende, todo, sin quitar los ojos de sus papeles. Tomo el teléfono.  
-Hola?  
-Kai?  
Reconozco la voz de inmediato.  
-Miki... Por qué le diste mi teléfono? Qué paso?  
-Te molestó? Es que el otro día me miró mal y quizás, pensé que pensó que había algo raro entre nosotros.  
-Eh?  
-Sí, parece que le gustas. Hace cuanto te conoce? Estuve hablando con él. Qué te había pasado?  
-Tomé unas pastillas de mi padre, para dormir.  
-Qué paso ahora?  
-No sé bien.  
-Ya está mejor?  
-Sí- voy hasta mi cuarto.  
-Había llamado más temprano, me atendió tu padre. Le dije que llamaría a esta hora y le pedí que dejase sonar hasta que despertaras.  
-Ah.  
-Y qué has hecho?  
-Nada. Dormí.  
-Soñaste?  
-Creo que no- me tiro en la cama.  
-Qué harás hoy?  
-Nada.  
-Voy a tener que comenzar a sacarte de la casa. Ya sé! Mañana saldremos, que te parece? Después de la escuela.  
-No prometo nada.  
-Oye! Vi al famoso Sunao... parece medio tímido.  
-No lo conoces en verdad... Es caprichoso e histérico.  
-Bueno, hay que ver como se porta ahora.  
-No... no va a cambiar.  
-Nunca se sabe. A, por cierto, el Lunes habrá un acontecimiento!  
-Eh..? Qué pasará?  
-No sé... hay carteles por todos lados y tu Sunao tiene que ver.  
-Eh!  
-No sé, lo reconocí por éso. Hay un cartel con su nombre y el de Sora. Parece que será divertido. Quieres ir?  
-Cuando es?  
-En horario escolar.  
-Horario escolar?! Es broma, Verdad? No les dejarán hacer nada.  
-Es un acto o algo así. Estaban preparando el escenario. Creo que van a actuar.  
-Voy a estar ocupado.  
-Con qué?  
-No sé... pero temo lo que sea éso.  
-Pero.  
No dejo a que continúe y corto.

El Lunes, me presento un poco más tarde a la escuela. Busco los papeles que Miki me había nombrado, pero no están. Voy al laboratorio y ahí me quedo, viendo que puedo hacer.  
Casi llegando el medio día, se escuchan gritos y corridas. Alguien habla por un micrófono. Me asomo fuera y veo por las ventanas. Juraría que los que van abajo corriendo son Sora y Sunao... pero no creo que sean ellos, por como visten. La escuela entera va detrás de ellos.  
-Hola!- alguien me aparece por detrás, es Miki- No bajas? Parece divertido! Es premio es grande- me guiña un ojo.  
-No estoy para esas cosas.  
-Bueno... uno podría terminar aplastado ahí... pero parece divertido. Bien, yo si bajo. Voy a probar suerte, si me gano alguno de los premios, no quiero quejas celosas de tu parte.  
-Adelante, ve.  
-Si quieres compartimos.  
Niego con la cabeza.  
-No, gracias.  
Miki sale corriendo.  
Regreso al laboratorio y más por la tarde, salgo para comer algo. Voy bajando las escaleras, cuando escucho barullo. Sigo, ignorándolo y luego, voy por el pasillo. De repente, aparece Sora... vistiendo de Samurai!  
Me pasa muy cerca, pero no me nota. Me veo obligado a pegarme a la pared, cuando una estampida de alumnos pasa siguiendo al muchacho. Algunos hasta me saludan. Prefiero no preguntar.  
Voy al bufete y como algo, esta tranquilo, todos están muy ocupados siguiendo a Sora. Escucho otros pasos y al volverme hacia estos, veo a Sunao pasar corriendo muy cerca... vistiendo de princesa!  
Definitivamente hoy no será un día normal...

Casi al final de las horas escolares, voy de regreso al laboratorio. No ví seguro salir del comedor, no después de que los alumnos pasasen varias veces corriendo, todos juntos. Pero comenzaba a aburrirme, así que, sólo me paré y salí. Iba mirando el suelo, tranquilo, cuando escucho otros pasos, que vienen hacia mi. Son demasiado pesados como para ser de un alumno, así que sigo con calma. Al levantar la mirada, me encuentro frente a Shinichirou, quien venía del otro lado.  
Ni siquiera nos saludamos. Pasamos muy cerca, casi rozándonos, pero ambos nos ignoramos. Shinichirou es alguien extraño, muy serio y algo soberbio, no saluda a menos que lo saluden y muchos no lo hacen por miedo.  
Pero no puedo evitar sonreír al pasarle tan cerca... no tiene idea de quien soy... ni siquiera sabe que mi nombre se debe a su pareja... Ni siquiera sabe que mi padre fué quien le quitó la inocencia a su querido Nanami. Ni siquiera sabe que soy el hijo de Aizawa, ni nada. Es divertido, porque para él no soy más que una persona más, uno entre miles... Pobre iluso.

Al día siguiente, llevé mi día normalmente. Pero mi padre parece algo distante, más que de costumbre y también está más lúcido. Tal parece que la realidad vuelve a interesarle.  
-Kai?- me llama desde el pasillo.  
Yo estoy en el comedor. Es la tarde y como no había nada para hacer en la escuela, me fuí a mi casa. Más tarde volveré al laboratorio, para comenzar con el proyecto, para la feria.  
-Qué pasa?- pregunto, mientras cierro mi cuaderno.  
-Ven un momento.  
Me pongo de pié y voy al cuarto de mi padre.  
-Qué pasa?- me asomo, él está sentado en la cama, con un cartón frente suyo, lo mira aturdido.  
-Mira esto ¿Qué me dices?- me lo muestra.  
Es un cuadro. Parece pintado con aerosol, hay una luna, un bosque y un caballo alado, con un filoso cuerno.  
-Qué tiene?  
-Míralo- me lo extiende.  
Lo tomo y miro. De seguro mi padre volvió a perder la lucidez. Miro el cuadro y me llama la atención la pantalla de la computadora. Está la foto de un pegazo, con una mujer. Vuelvo a ver el cuadro.  
-Está equivocado...- me dice.  
-Es sólo un pegazo...- gruño y le devuelvo el cuadro.  
-No- me lo arrebata y se pone de pié, para sentarse frente a la computadora-. Lo compré hoy a la mañana y está equivocado.  
-Cual es el problema?- voy hasta él- Es un pegazo.  
-Los pegazos no tienen cuernos. Y los unicornios no tienen alas.  
-Uni que?  
-Unicornio, no los conoces?  
Miro a mi padre extraído. Aizawa saca la ventana del pegazo y busca otra imagen en el Internet, hay un caballo sin alas, con cuerno.  
-Éso es un unicornio. Sería la equivalencia del Kirin.  
-Kirin, El Rey de los Animales?  
-Sí. Pero el Kirin nunca pisa el pasto verde, el unicornio siempre va sobre pasto verde?  
-No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decirme.  
-Es que... Mira lo que el hombre hace para crear la belleza... el ser humano no se conforma con que una criatura sea hermosa.  
-Qué?  
-El hombre no acepta que una criatura sea irreal sin ser mágica. Un caballo con alas no es mágico... pero un caballo con cuernos si.  
-Y por qué no lo dibujan sólo con el cuerno?  
-Por que sería un detalle muy discreto.  
-Voy a trabajar... hoy tengo que organizar unas cosas en el colegio.  
-Qué te gusta más, el unicornio o el pegazo?  
-Sólo conozco el pegazo.  
-Kai...- me mira de una forma extraña.  
-Sí?- pregunto al ver que no me responde.  
Pero sólo se queda en silencio y vuelve a mirar la computadora.  
Suspiro y me dispongo a ir al comedor, cuando vuelvo a escuchar la voz de mi padre.  
-Por qué estás aquí?  
-Por qué me llamaste- respondo, ya molesto.  
-Por qué no te fuiste con tu madre?- me pregunta, hay algo extraño en su voz.  
-Porque me odia tan o más que a ti... No recuerdas lo que pasó en Navidad?  
-Pero te llama por teléfono.  
El recuerdo termina por fastidiarme.  
-Kai.  
-Qué?- gruño sin ninguna amabilidad.  
-Nunca temas por la soledad... terminas apresando a personas que no quieren estar contigo.  
Me doy media vuelta para responderle, pero me detengo. Sin decir nada más, vuelvo al comedor. Tomo el cuaderno, cuando suena el teléfono. Es obvio que se trata de mi madre, porque deja sonar dos veces y cuelga, para luego, volver a llamar y dejar sonando hasta que le dá equivocado. Éso lo hace para que mi padre no atienda.  
Todavía no entiendo porqué llama.

-Vamos a la cocina...- me dijo Nanami, mientras me guiaba hasta la misma. Del otro lado, mi madre gritaba, al tiempo que sus palabras patinaban. Al entrar a la cocina, Nanami puso algo de agua, mientras yo jugaba con una de las botellas de vidrio en el suelo. Tomé la botella y noté que aún tenía un poco de líquido dentro, pero al probar, mi estomago se estrujó al sentir el gusto amargo y caliente de la cerveza. Solté de inmediato la botella, que al chocar contra el suelo, estalló.  
-Kai!- gritó desesperado Nanami, al escucharme gritar. Uno de los vidrios me había herido la mano y otros rasguñado otras partes. Yo era un niño, así que, al ver la sangre, comencé a llorar. No sentía dolor.  
-Deja a mi hijo en paz! Tú &$$ de &$$- mi madre entró a los gritos y me tomó del brazo, apretándome uno de los rasguños.  
Mi llanto se volvió alaridos, a lo que mi madre me arrastró fuera de la cocina. Al pasar junto a mi padre, este sonreía igual que siempre. Mi madre me encerró en mi cuarto y siguió gritando.  
-Eres un descarado!- chillaba- Cómo te atreves a traer a tu pareja a mi casa!  
-Quería que lo conocieras- respondió mi padre como si nada. Los gritos siguieron, hasta que sonó un portazo. Poco después, Nanami entró y curó mis heridas. Al salir, mi padre estaba sirviendo tres copas.  
-No creo que sea correcto, Aizawa- pidió con amabilidad Nanami, pero él jamás dijo que no a mi padre.  
-Ahora que seremos tres hombres solos en la casa, Kai debe aprender a ser hombre- me ofreció una de las copas.  
-Es muy chico.  
-Vamos! No le hagas caso a mamá Nanami- me sonrió-. Además, no le hará nada, sólo caerá dormido y lo que siga de la noche, será para nosotros.  
Luego de éso, pasaron unos días. Mi madre jamás volvió y no la ví hasta los 13 años, para ese entonces, Nanami ya había desaparecido hacía un tiempo. Hasta los 13, mi madre mandó cartas, donde decía lo hermoso que lo estaba pasando con su nueva pareja y futuro esposo. Luego, dijo que había quedado embarazada. Cuando tuve 13 años, pude encontrarme con ella y conocí a mi hermano. Recién, cuando tuve 17, fuí a su casa y conocí a su esposo. Pero sólo fuí unas veces, no soportaba a mi madre hablando siempre de su vida perfecta y sus hijos más perfectos aún. La otra razón, era que su esposo me miraba raro.  
Cuando tuve 18 años, mi madre insistió en que pasáramos la Navidad juntos. Yo no sabía nada de la Navidad, ni sobre regalos, ni esas cosas. En los festejos como ésos, miraba con mi padre los fuegos artificiales, desde la terraza. Pero nunca supe que significaba, hasta que mi madre me invitó a Navidad... obviamente sólo lo hizo para burlarse de mi y de mi padre.  
Pero a los 19 años, tuve mi venganza.  
Una vez más, me invitó para Navidad. Yo ya había comenzado a trabajar en el laboratorio, así que tenía un buen dinero. Compré cosas para todos, fuí con mi padre y nos reímos juntos. A mi madre, le regalé una botella de Uva Fiesta, obviamente, cuando la abrió se puso roja como un tomate por la vergüenza... luego lo cubrí, regalándole un vino muy fino y le dije: "Es que no sabía cual de las dos iba más contigo". A mis dos medios hermanos, que la menos no me cae tan mal, les regalé: al mayor, un revolver de aire comprimido y como lo supuse, el caprichoso mocoso lo probó sobre las copas de cristal de mi madre; y a la nena un peluche que ella había visto una vez que habíamos salido todos juntos. Es la única que vale la pena.  
Sobre el regalo al esposo de mi madre... estuve hablando con mi padre sobre mi venganza, Aizawa me miró sorprendido y sólo río. Pero juntos planeamos un buen regalo.  
Recuerdo como se fué cociendo todo... cociendo, literalmente.  
Ya habían sonado las 12:00 PM, todos estaban abriendo los regalos. Estaba mi madre, su esposo, mis dos hermanastros, mi abuelo materno y tres primos que nunca había visto. A lo largo de la fiesta, había tomado bastante, ya me sentía mareado; es que cuando viene mi abuelo, me hace probar de todo. La otra Navidad, no había terminado tan mal, pero tampoco habían traído tal variedad.  
El esposo de mi madre, Keichi, tomó mi regalo y lo miró aturdido. Luego me miró y yo levanté mi copa, indicándole que todo estaba bien. De apoco, fué sacando el papel.  
-Por que le regalaste algo a él?- mi abuelo se sentó a mi lado.  
Yo me encogí de hombros, cuando Linda, mi hermanastra, saltó sobre el sillón. No sé porque mi madre le puso nombres yanquis... locuras de ella.  
-Ese tipo es un idiota- me susurra mi abuelo.  
-Yo lo encuentro simpático- miento, pero aproveché que Keichi me estaba mirando; supuse que tuvo una idea de lo que dijo, porque me sonrió.  
Tomé de golpe lo que quedaba de mi copa.  
-Cuidado, chico- me advirtió mi abuelo.  
-Cuidado!- repitió Linda, mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.  
Le hubiera seguido el juego... pero estaba demasiado mareado.  
-Vamos a comer- llamó mi madre.  
Keichi fué el último en irse.  
.Estás bien?- me preguntó.  
-No... estoy muy mareado. Podríamos dormir.  
-Claro.  
-Espero te haya gustado el regalo- le dije, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pié.  
No respondió, me guió hasta su cuarto y allí me sentó.  
-Tu regalo me gustó mucho.  
-Supuse que una bufanda sería bueno... para que te mantengas calentito- por suerte, mi madre intentó dar celos en las cartas... a lo que ignorando mi edad, informó de ciertas cosas sobre Keichi, como que lo que más le excitaba, eran las indirectas.  
Pero por supuesto que jamás pensé en dejarme tocar por alguien como él. Cuando lo tuve en frente, pensé en llegar my muy muy lejos, sólo para reírme de mi madre y cobrarme todas. Pero no valía la pena.  
-Estaré muy calentito. Gracias.  
-Ëso espero.  
¿Qué hombre como Keichi se resistiría a un joven borracho, en su cuarto y haciéndole lo que a él le gusta?  
-Me ayudas con la ropa? Hoy hace calor.  
Keichi abrió la boca, pero nada salió de esta. Me quitó la camisa y entonces, me dejé deslizar, hasta caer de la cama, de rodillas. Mi cuerpo se vino hacia delante y caí en los brazos del esposo de mi madre... estaba demasiado borracho. Mi mente no estaba clara y el sueño amenazaba con noquearme. Supe que tenía que terminar éso rápido, pero mi madre o cualquiera debía entrar en el momento indicado.  
Bajé y le levanté la camisa a Keichi, para comenzar a besarle la panza.  
-Ey...- su voz estaba ahogada- Tranquilo...- me susurraba. Pensé que se hacharía hacia atrás, cuando me tomó de la nuca y comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos-. Éso es chico...- me felicitaba como si fuese una maldito perro... pero no me daba cuenta, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese trabajando como una máquina-. Déjame ayudarte- se desabrochó el pantalón. Al notar que su miembro estaba algo hinchado sentí asco, ese viejo asqueroso se estuvo excitando conmigo... ¿Pero que otra cosa podía esperar?  
Él mismo empujó mi cabeza hacia más abajo, cuando escuché la voz de Linda.  
-¡Espera!- Keichi confió y cerró la puerta- Vete, mi vida, Kai no se siente bien- le dijo desde el otro lado-. Cuando se duerma, voy.  
Al igual que yo, Keichi supuso que mi madre no subiría. Entonces supe que todo había salido mal. Me puse de pié, pero el esposo de mi madre me dió un empujó y me arroja o sobre la cama, para luego saltar sobre mí.  
-Terminemos rápido.  
-No...- intenté defenderme, pero mis músculos no tenían fuerza.  
-Tranquilo y no grites.  
-¡Déjame...!- le ordené, pero el desgraciado me dió una patada baja. Entonces se levantó- Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte- escuché que abría el cajón. Luego me quitó toda la parte inferior de la ropa y sentí que deslizaba sus manos por mis piernas y untaba la entrada con algo frío. Luego, volvió a colocarse encima mío.  
-Déjame en paz- forsegié, pero con tan solo una mano, me sostuvo ambas muñecas.  
Recuerdo que mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. La frustración y el miedo me invadieron. Con la mano libre, me quitó las anteojos y los arrojó hacia algún lado; los escuché quebrarse. Luego, la misma mano regresó abajo y comenzó a manosearme descaradamente. Me tomó con mayor fuerza, cuando intenté negarme una vez más.  
-¡Basta!- me dió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Sentí la sangre haciéndome cosquillas. Aún conservo ésa cicatriz, está en frente de mi oreja derecha, pero los mechones me la cubren.  
Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a morderlo. Cuando de repente, alguien abrió la puerta.  
-Qué es esto!!!!?- escuche la voz de mi abuelo y de inmediato, Keichi se alejó. Otros entraron, pero no recuerdo quienes, ni cuantos. Sólo sé que lo que siguió fué confuso, creo que alguien limpió mi herida. Luego, sentí que me tapaban y me besaban la frente, obviamente no fué mi madre. Entonces la luz se apagó. Volví a llorar; aún tenía miedo de que Keichi regresase... en verdad estaba en muy mal estado. Al dormirme y despertar, el miedo ya no existía, sólo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al fijarme donde estaba, me encontré en mi cuarto.

El teléfono me quita de un sobresalto de mis recuerdos. Me paro para atender, pero me quedo en el lugar. Sigue insistiendo varias veces. Entonces voy.  
-Hola?  
-Kai?- la adorable voz de mi madre... suena como el ronquido de una morsa.  
-Sí.  
-Quiero pedirte un favor. Linda está enferma, pero tenemos una cena, La puedes cuidar?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Está bien, será pronto. Hasta luego- corta.  
Cuelgo el teléfono y tomo todas mis cosas. Ni siquiera me despido de mi padre. No estoy de ánimos.  
Varias cosas me desanimaron hoy. Decido ir a pié, para despejar un poco la mente. Linda... ella es dulce y tierna, algo que jamás será mi madre o mi otro hermanastro. Hace mucho que no los veo. La pequeña siempre fué débil de salud, yo insisto con que tiene algo, pero nadie me ha dicho y no quiero preguntar.  
Aveces siento como si viviese tres vidas, una, en la escuela, otra, cuando se trata de mi padre y otra, con Linda. Pero al fin y al cabo, nunca soy yo. Quizás sólo con Linda, pero si estoy solo con ella, sin nadie más al rededor, entonces me siento relajado y capaz de actuar ah como mis pensamientos y sentimientos me indiquen.  
Al llegar frente a la escuela, Nanami pasa a mi lado. Me mira mal, como desconfiando ¿Sospechará de algo? Yo sigo como si nada, no tengo ganas de pelear con él, hoy no tengo ganas de nada.  
Cuando entro al laboratorio, advierto que hay alguien, está en el cuarto de útiles. Dejo mis cosas, al tiempo que Miki sale.  
-Qué pasa?- me pregunta. Me conoce bien.  
-Nada.  
-No soy tonto- deja unas cajas pequeñas que sacó del cuarto.  
-Qué haces aquí? No tendrías que estar a estas horas.  
-Faltó el profesor, estamos en hora libre- va hasta mi.  
-Ah, sí?  
Comienza a masajearme la espalda.  
-Estás muy tensionado.  
-Hoy llamó mi madre. Parece que Linda está enferma.  
-Ah... La más pequeña? Se enferma muy seguido.  
-Creo que tiene algo grave.  
-Esta vez o las otras?  
-Desde siempre. Pero la perfecta de mi madre no quiere decirlo.  
-Quieres que te haga compañía?  
-No sé hasta que hora me tendré que quedar.  
-No importa, diré que me quedo en lo de algún amigo. Supongo que me darás alojo.  
-Veremos.  
-Prometo pórtame bien...- me susurra al oído.  
-Más te conviene.  
-Y qué si soy malo?  
-Depende donde lo seas.  
-En la cocina?  
-Supongo que sabes cocinar bien.  
-Ah, por cierto, hablando de comida- Miki se hace a un lado y se sienta en la silla de en frente-. En unos días, será San Valentín.  
-Crees en esas cosas.  
-Bueno... no sé tu... pero yo sí se de alguien que recibirá un chocolate seguro- me mira de reojo- y quién dice que no serán dos?  
-Tanto me quieres?- bromeo y comienzo a ordenar mis papeles y anotaciones.  
-No por mi. Creo que el chocolate tendrá una envoltura azul.  
Me detengo y lo miro molesto.  
-Qué haces? Acaso demostrarme que no eres celoso?  
-Y por qué debería estar celoso?! Además, si ese niño te ama, no es mi culpa. Y tu puedes estar con los que quieras.  
-Deja a ese chico de lado.  
-Cuantos años tiene.  
-No sé.  
-Yo le doy unos 16. Pero creo que tiene 17, porque no es compañero de Sora.  
-Sora?  
-Son muy amigos.  
-Éso escuché. Pero puede que sean del mismo año, sólo que de diferente división- sugiero.  
-Ok. Entonces yo soy el más grande en este triángulo amoroso- concluye y sale.  
No lo sigo. Odio cuando se pone así. No sé a que quiere llegar.  
Pero es cierto... Sora parece buen amigo de Gaku... Podría ser útil, podría consultarle varias cosas.  
Entonces suena mi celular. Odio esa cosa, mi padre aveces se pone pesado.  
-Qué pasa?- obviamente es él, nadie más tiene mi número.  
-Encárgate de Sunao, fíjate que haga todo a como fué planeado.  
-De acuerdo- corto.  
Genial... ahora tendré que espiar al mocoso.  
-Qué pasó?- Miki regresa.  
Tema solucionado.  
-Miki, necesito un favor.  
-Ya sé, ya sé... escuché que sonó el teléfono.  
-Quiero que vigiles a Sunao y me vallas diciendo que hace.  
-Ok... Pero no quiero terminar en líos.  
-No te preocupes. No te conoce.  
-No... pero mis amigos saben de él y los suyos. Es más, uno de mis compañeros, con el que siempre hablo, es muy amigo de Honjou, el muchacho raro que meneja todo el tema de los cuartos.  
-Honjou...?- me parece haber escuchado de él.  
-Con él no me pidas nada... sinceramente me da miedo. Aveces dice cosas sin sentido. Yo creo que es un espía.  
-No seas ridículo.  
Por un momento nos quedamos mirando. A pesar de todo este tema con Gaku, él parece tranquilo.  
-No eres celoso, Verdad?- le pregunto.  
-No, no si no me corresponde.  
-Miki... vienen días malos... donde tendré que hacer cosas quizás peores a las que ya habré hecho.  
-Nunca hiciste nada malo, Kai... Por qué harías algo malo.  
Nuestras miradas se estancan una en la otra. No puedo evitarlo. Miki es alguien especial para mi. Aún cuando lo que diga sea absurdo, su personalidad lo convierte en algo real. Siempre es sincero, aún sin convenirle. Y jamás lo veré serio o bajo de humor. Es tan seguro de si mismo, que no teme hacerse burlas sobre su propia persona. Esas son las cosas que me seducen de Miki.  
Voy hasta él y lo beso. Obviamente se permite besar, pero él decide cuando el beso finaliza.  
-No me vas a pedir que vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo?  
-No- suena el timbre de cambio de hora-, voy a pedirte que vallas a clases y estudies- le digo con suavidad.  
-Nos vemos después de clases.  
-Hoy no- rechazo la invitación, pero no estoy de ánimos para pasarla bien.  
-Te iba a invitar a la plaza.  
-Te prometo que mañana iremos al cine.  
Miki me sonríe y sale.  
Lo que siguió del día fué aburrido. Ya casi es la hora de que comience el club, así que preparo todo. Al entrar en el cuarto de útiles, dejo algunas cosas y al correr una caja, un revolver cae a mis pies. Dejo todo y lo tomo ¿Qué hacía éso ahí? Al revisarlo, está cargado. Al ver mejor las balas, descubro que son huecas y están hechas de un material muy fino. Lo dejo en su lugar y salgo.  
Afuera, me sobresalto cuando Gaku aparece de repente.  
-Me asustaste- le digo con un tono amable, es conveniente no perder a este chico, o de lo contrario, perdería una línea directa a Sora y quien dice, a Sunao.  
-Lo siento- se sonroja un poco-. Es que estaba impaciente por comenzar. Y me dejaron salir más temprano.  
-Ah... ya veo. Pareces muy emocionado.  
-Sí... Es que siempre lo admiré mucho, Sabía?- comienza a seguirme por todo el laboratorio, mientras ordeno las cosas- Usted es muy inteligente! Yo quiero ser igual a usted algún día!  
-Ah... Ya veo... entonces tendrás que estudiar mucho.  
-Sí! Lo sé! Ah! Por cierto, necesita ayuda?  
-No, ya terminé- me siento y tomo mi cuaderno.  
-Ahí tiene sus notas?  
-Sí.  
-Qué está estudiando?  
-Nada, sólo repaso.  
-Ah! Pero debe saberlo, no creo que haya cosa que usted no sepa sobre la química!  
-No, claro. Pero me gusta repasar, para no olvidarme de nada.  
-Y sobre qué es?  
-Química Orgánica. Algo muy básico. Es que encontré un libro de química y me pareció encontrarle un error.  
-Wow! Usted si es inteligente!- se sienta a mi lado y lee mis notas- Alcanos?  
-Son hidrocarburos, formados por carbono y agua. La característica de los alcanos es que son hidrocarburos sumamente estables- cierro mi cuaderno-, por lo cual se los denomina como parafinas. en total, hay 10 grados: matano, Etano, Propano, Butano, Petano, Hexagono, Eptano, Optano, Nonano y Decano... Parten del original, que son un carbono y cuatro oxígenos, a medida que sube de grado, se le agrega un carbono por nivel.  
El chico me mira maravillado... algo tan simple como esto no puede sorprenderlo.  
-Yo no podría explicarlo mejor.  
-Mm... ya veo. Es cosa de saberlo bien.  
-Hola?- uno de los chicos del club entra.  
-Keji- lo saludo.  
Atrás, aparecen Tomae y Kuma, que me informan que los demás no vendrán por pruebas.  
-De acuerdo. Pero no podemos retrasar más esto. Hoy eligiéremos entre los que están sobre lo que se presentará en la feria.  
Todos asienten. Debatimos unos minutos, pero advierto que Miki no ha llegado.  
-Bien... hagamos una pausa- pido-. Ya vuelvo.  
Salgo del laboratorio. Escucho unos pasos que me siguen detrás.  
-Buchou?- Gaku.  
-Qué pasa? Ya vuelvo.  
-Es Miki, no?  
Me detengo. Acaso fuí tan obvio?  
-Me lo imaginé- sus ojos brillan algo tristes-. Miki parece una buena persona...- se acerca a mí.  
-Lo es- digo sin darme cuenta.  
-Ah, ya veo- comienza a retroceder y luego da media vuelta y se va.  
Yo sigo buscando a Miki, al verlo, impulsivamente me escondo trás la pared... Miki parece estar hablando muy a gusto con alguien. Sólo me doy media vuelta y me voy.  
No estoy mal, estoy tranquilo. Después de todo, no hay nada serio entre él y yo. Además, creo que lo estuve descuidando bastante. Y él siempre me aclara, que yo puedo irme con quien sea.  
Y además, con quien Miki hablaba, era alguien de su edad. Sin olvidar que de seguro, su vida es más tranquila. Pero pronto todo éso va a terminar... falta poco o al menos éso creo. Por mi parte, estoy comenzando a querer tomar más responsabilidad sobre el tema de Sunao, para tener más control y así apurar las cosas. Será algo terrible, pero al mismo tiempo es inminente. Y no puedo echarme atrás ¿Quién sabe lo que me pasaría?  
Luego, podré tener al fin una vida común y corriente. Tengo un plan, pero estoy esperando a estar a solas con Miki, para poder decírselo.  
Al entrar al laboratorio, no hay nadie. Sólo Gaku.  
-Qué paso?  
-Sonó el timbre y se fueron.  
-No lo escuché- me siento en la mesa.  
Miki entra de golpe.  
-Perdón la tardanza!  
-No sé para que vienes...- no puedo evitar mi tono. Miki lo nota, pero igual me sonríe.  
-Bueno, bueno- se acerca a mi-, podemos conpenzarlo-. Hagamos algo- mira a Gaku.  
-Sí!  
-Qué quieren hacer?  
-Tu curso no tendrá una evaluación?  
-Yo?- Gaku parece confundido- Es cierto!- salta de su silla- Es mañana y no terminé de estudiar.  
-Quédate, yo te ayudo.  
-Pero.  
-Estoy un año más arriba y soy un buen estudiante, no te preocupes. No Kai? Nos dejas?  
-De acuerdo, yo me podré a trabajar en otras cosas.  
Tome algunas pipetas que encontré por ahí, de las que no habían sido usadas y me puse a jugar con ellas, para ver que conseguía; mientras, Miki y Gaku estudian. Pero pasa el tiempo y comienza a anochecer. Aún así, Gaku parece muy atento y preocupado por su examen.  
Entonces, Miki baja de su banco.  
-Yo ya me voy- nos dice y sin más, se va.  
Gaku queda sin palabras.  
-Pero...- hace una mueca- no terminó de explicarme.  
-Cuanto te falta?  
-Casi nada.  
-Sobre que es la prueba.  
-Física.  
-Ah... quizás pueda ayudarte.  
Odio cuando Miki es impredecible. Y por si fuera poco, sospecho que todo esto lo hizo ç a propósito... Acaso está planeando algo raro? Bien... no importa, será cosa de esperar y preguntarle.  
Mientras, comencé a explicarle a Gaku lo que pude, sin dejar de lado mi mezcla, cuando de repente, me hace una pregunta sorpresiva:  
-Miki y usted están saliendo?  
No respondo.  
-Supongo que sí. Pero no diré nada, no se preocupe.  
Yo continúo con mi mezcla.  
-Bien, mejor me voy para mi casa. Les deseo mucha suerte- aún cuando parece con el corazón destrozado, también es sincero lo que dice, a tal punto, que lo puedo sentir.  
Yo lo ignoro y tomo mi mezcla, para luego ir al cuarto de útiles. En verdad Gaku es más noble de lo que supuse.  
-Gaku- lo llamo al salir.  
El chico se detiene en seco, estaba por quitarse el guardapolvo de trabajo. Se vuelve hacia mí, intenta sonreír, pero no puede.  
-Sabes demasiado.  
-Qué? Espero un momento.  
-Tengo un puesto muy alto aquí... y Miki estaría en graves problemas si se enteran... lo siento...- descubro de entre las sombras, el arma que había encontrado.  
-Bu... Buchou...- retrocede asustado, hasta que se topa con la ventana.  
La luz de la luna nocturna opaca su piel. Sus ojos brillan por el miedo. Se vé tan indefenso.  
El arma brilla bajo la cruel luz lunar. Le apunto directo al corazón... Gaku es noble, pero también ingenuo.  
Aprieto el gatillo. El muchacho grita aterrado y cierra los ojos con fuerza, cuando el proyectil le da justo en el corazón, manchando su delantal.  
A los segundos, todo queda en silencio. Gaku abre los ojos, al tiempo que la mancha azul que dejó el proyectil desaparece.  
-Wow!- exclama- Desapareció!  
-No hay nada malo entre Miki y yo. Tranquilo. Aún estoy disponible.  
Gaku tarda en responder y luego me sonríe.  
-Mejor vamos, ya es tarde- salgo del laboratorio.  
El chico me sigue corriendo.  
-Éso fué maravilloso! Cómo lo hizo?  
Sólo río y sigo camino. Llegamos hasta las escaleras y comenzamos a bajar.  
-Cómo hizo éso?!- me pregunta.  
-Simple, esa disolución consiste en 95 de alcohol etílico, más timolftaleína e hidróxido de sodio. Una vez que se expone al aire, se forma carbonato de sodio cuando reacciona el dióxido de carbono del aire. Entonces el azul se vuelve incoloro.  
-No crees que ha sido como magia la forma en que desapareció?- al terminar de bajar las escaleras, l chico salta delante mío- Buchou, me gustaría hacer otro experimento en el laboratorio algún día, solos tú y yo- de pronto su expresión cambia, parece estar viendo algo detrás mío- Eh?- sus ojos se abren de par en par- Qu...? Qué?!- y entonces me salta encima, aterrado, al tiempo que me vuelvo para ver que tanto hay- Un fantasma, un fantasma!- comienza a gritar.  
En efecto... frente a nosotros hay un chico, me parece haberlo visto antes. Es transparente, no cave duda de que es un fantasma.  
-Bueno- digo con tranquilidad y lo bajo-, en la actualidad hay algunos fenómenos que la ciencia no puede explicar- sigo camino, para salir del colegio.  
Gaku: Nagase Buchou, por favor, no me deje solo!... Buchou!- grita detrás.  
Estamos cerca de la puerta; Gaku aún tiembla y va detrás mío.  
-Nos sigue, nos sigue...- repite una y otra vez.  
-Qué puede hacerte un fantasma?  
-Matarnos!  
-Jaja... Claro... si ni siquiera puede tocarte.  
-Usted...- Gaku iba a decir algo, cuando otra vez grita y se lanza contra mí- Hay está!- me toma del brazo.  
-No es nada. ya se fué, Ves?- me giro para que pueda ver atrás.  
-No está...- dice más tranquilo, pero no me suelta.  
Seguimos camino, pero Gaku no dice más, ni me suelta. Al salir a la calle, noto que me toma con mayor suavidad y mira al frente, tranquilo.  
-Ya no tienes miedo?  
-Eh...?- el chico gira con lentitud su cabeza, para mirarme- No, ya estoy bien.  
Seguimos camino un poco más así, no me molesta, ni me siento incómodo.  
-Por qué decidió estudiar química?  
-Me interesa.  
-Ah.  
-Yo también quiero ser químico. Ya verá, seré uno de los mejores, como usted.  
Las calles están en silencio y nuestras voces las cruzan con tranquilidad. La voz de Gaku parece sedada, nada a como es generalmente. Mi voz también es tranquila, me siento a gusto.  
La quietud es tal, que hasta puedo sentir su corazón, está acelerado. También se nota en su respiración, mínimamente ahogada. Pensar que soy yo quien hace esos cambios en su cuerpo, es algo raro de pensar. Yo estoy manejando el cuerpo ajeno.  
Hay muchas formas de manejar el cuerpo ajeno. Ya sea con palabras, que pueden exaltarlo o tranquilizarlo o con toques.  
El sexo, por ejemplo. Para mi no es sólo un momento de placer, es algo más. Es un momento donde la química obtiene otra cara. La mayor parte de las reacciones en el sexo, son químicas; así como cuando el cuerpo comienza a crear las hormonas o el cuerpo a segregar líquidos, tantos exteriores como exteriores.  
Cada parte del cuerpo, cumple una función diferente. A la hora de la cama, hay puntos que tengo muy en cuenta. Aún que generalmente soy algo egoísta, aveces me gusta demostrar de que soy capaz.  
Pero hay otras formas de control. Como el que mi padre está planeando para Sora. Siempre pensaré que es una venganza tonta. Pero ya no puedo echarme atrás.  
Mi padre hacía experimentos con humanos, en su laboratorio. Aún los hace, pero es más desconfiado. Los dos más pequeños, eran dos niños: Sunao y Sora. Sobre ellos, practicó la "Manipulación Individual", que consiste en el control mental a través del miedo. A Sunao le implantó el miedo al agua; a Sora no recuerdo.  
Pero entonces, apareció el famoso Shinichirou y convenció a Nanami, para llevarse a los niños. Pero sólo consiguieron escapar con Sora. Sunao quedó atrás, lo que tomó como una traición, aún siendo un niño.  
Sora entró a la escuela, donde actualmente trabajo. Mi padre me integró a la misma, porque sabía que Shinichirou Minato era profesor ahí y era obvio que tarde o temprano, enviaría a Sora a la escuela.  
Sora aún me recordaba, me había visto. Para ahorrar problemas, una noche usé el experimento de mi padre... Sólo tuve que ir donde Sora, esperé a que estuviera solo y al verme, se sorprendió; le hice saber quien era y salió huyendo. Lo seguí por las escaleras, hasta que se vió atrapado y así, terminó por saltar por la ventana. Tal era su miedo, que todos los recuerdos antes de ese día, terminaron por desaparecer.  
El plan de mi padre, es simple. Si logramos que Sora recuerde todo su pasado, parte por parte, nuevamente podremos manejarlo, así como a Sunao lo manejamos a través de su miedo al agua.  
-Buchou?- Gaku se detiene y me quita de mis pensamientos.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Me acompaña hasta el edificio?  
-El de los cuartos?  
-Sí- se sonroja un poco.  
Miro el camino indeciso. Si voy, corro con el peligro de que Nanami me vea, ya que se encarga de limpiar el lugar por la mañana. Por la mañana?! Me sorprendo de mi propio pensamiento.  
No sé si estoy muy equivocado, a la hora de pensar así sobre la invitación de Gaku... pero por otra parte, algo me impide que lo haga.  
Sus ojos brillan, pero no con la esperanza de que acepte acompañarlo... creo que busca que la compañía se alargue. Pero no estoy para esas cosas.  
-No puedo, tengo que hacer.  
-Ah...- desvía su vista apenado.  
-Nos vemos- me doy media vuelta, para ir a mi casa.  
Es raro cuando alguien va detrás de uno. Por momentos, se siente bien y por otros mal.

Al día siguiente, la noticia del fantasma no parece haber sorprendido a nadie y por lo que parece, muchos lo vieron. Dicen que está buscando a alguien... no quise saber más. Por lo general, cuando pasasen cosas raras en la escuela y no tengo nada que ver, es algo extraño o ya loco, sin sentido.  
Fuí al laboratorio y me senté a leer un libro que encontré esta mañana en el escritorio de mi padre. Es sobre unicornios.  
-Buchou?- Gaku entra sigiloso.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Ya sé quien es el fantasma- camina hacia mí.  
Arqueo una ceja y sigo en mi libro.  
-Es un compañero de mi curso. Está en coma. Hoy lo fuimos a ver! Y adivine qué! El chico se convirtió en fantasma, para conseguir una cita con Sora Senpai!! Por que lo admira! Y la verdad, es que lo entiendo!  
Yo sólo lo miro, intentando no mostrar ninguna expresión... No encuentro sentido a lo que dice.  
-No cree que es maravilloso!? Nunca ha admirado a alguien en secreto o... amado?  
-No.  
-Es una situación maravillosa! Porque uno debe esconderlo.  
Comienza a hablar, pero sigo en lo mío, sé que no tiene importancia que lo escuche. Y sin darme cuenta, llevo tres páginas leídas, cuando noto que todo ha quedado en silencio.  
-Buchou?- siento que empuja mi libro y lo endereza- Le gustan los mitos?  
-No, lo encontré en mi casa. Mi padre lo tenía y no se de donde lo sacó, nunca lo veo salir... pero creo que lo hace a escondidas- y de pronto, me siento la persona más torpe del Mundo... Qué hago hablándole de mi padre, al amigo de Sora?  
-Ah! Vive con su padre?  
-No- miento-, lo tenía hace mucho.  
-Pero usted dijo que.  
-Debiste escuchar mal.  
-Sabía que el cuerno en espiral del unicornio representa al universo.  
-Representa al centro del universo. La punta sería el sol y cada giro es un planeta. Tiene 11 giros. Pero sólo hemos descubierto 10 planetas.  
-Wow! Éso es maravilloso.  
Maravilloso? No es más que algo que he leído en el libro... El amor hace tan torpes a las personas... De seguro, otra persona cualquiera me hubiera preguntado de qué página lo saqué, para leerlo con mayor detalle.  
Pero aún no entiendo que tanto le llama la atención a mi padre. Son sólo criaturas inventadas por la religión. Son criaturas que perdieron su magia con la llegada de la lógica. Son sólo animales comunes, con implantes. Caballos con alas, leones con serpientes en vez de cola, hombres con cuerpo de caballo... Pueden ser interesantes, pero no para mí.  
Entonces entra Miki, haciendo barullo, como siempre.  
-Hola!- saluda al ver que estamos los dos- Ya comenzaremos con el proyecto para la feria?  
-Lo tendrán que hacer ustedes... yo no puedo.  
-Ah...- asiente Miki, conoce mis razones.  
-Por qué?  
-No importa- se adelanta Miki y le palmé la espalda a Gaku-, por qué ahora tú quedas a cargo, No?  
-Si así lo quiere, pero ayúdalo- salgo del laboratorio.  
Miki me sigue, segundos después.  
-Qué pasa?- me pregunta.  
-No podré centrarme en el proyecto.  
-Ya sé. Pero pasa algo más?  
-No.  
-Es algo malo.  
-Para nada- bajo un poco la voz-, es algo bueno, porque muy pronto todo terminará.  
-Pero de que forma?  
-Hoy quieres salir?- le pregunto.  
Miki me mira sorprendido.  
-Hace mucho que no me invitas a ningún lado. Quieres invitar a Gaku? Y así hablaríamos más tranquilamente sobre el proyecto.  
Frunzo el ceño y me detengo.  
-No- digo con firmeza y vuelvo a caminar, pero Miki se da media vuelta y se marcha para el otro lado.  
Son nuestros códigos.

No me volví a cruzar a Miki y no sé si quiero hacerlo. No sé que es lo que intenta. Pero si busca un trío, no es de mi agrado. La cita quedará para otro momento.


	3. San Valentín

_Capítulo 3_

**San Valentín**

Hoy es el día de San Valentín. La costumbre es que las chicas den un chocolate a los chicos o se den regalos entre sí.  
No ví a Miki desde la última discusión, creo que estuvo evitando el club... aún que escuché que tampoco había estado viniendo estos días.  
Al llegar, un poco tarde, por cierto, el colegio estaba algo más tranquilo de lo común. Subo al piso del laboratorio, cuando escuchó las voces de Sunao y Sora. Me detengo en el último escalón... cuando pasan los dos juntos, llevando canastas y... vistiendo de ángeles! Detrás de ellos, va otro muchacho, de cabello largo, acompañado de unos niños, que varias veces ví merodear por el colegio y detrás, aguantando la risa, Gaku y Hano... Prefiero no saber.  
Una vez perdidos, sigo hasta el laboratorio. Dentro está Miki. Parece distraído, leyendo un libro.  
-Miki?- lo llamo.  
-Qué?- me hace una seña con la cabeza.  
-Estás bien?  
-Sí!- levanta la vista hacia mí y me enseña el libro, es el de mi padre- Te lo olvidaste.  
-Ah... Cierto- tomo el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa. De un rápido movimiento, agarro a Miki del brazo y lo jalo hasta mí; luego, lo beso. Nos quedamos unos momentos así, es raro que Miki lo permita dentro del colegio- ¿Hoy estás cariñoso?  
-Feliz San Valentín- me susurra al oído y se aleja de mi.  
En el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tiene un chocolate. Sonrío involuntariamente, lo conozco. Miki esquiva la puerta de salida y se desvía hacia el cuarto de útiles. Yo lo sigo y tomo el chocolate, apretando mi mano intencionalmente. A pocos pasos del cuarto, lo abrazo por detrás y le beso la mejilla.  
-¿Para mí?- le susurro al oído.  
-Sí- ronronea.  
Seguimos camino, hasta el cuarto de útiles y entramos. Inmediatamente lo doy vuelta y beso. Miki me abraza. Dejo el chocolate en algún lado y seguimos besándonos, hasta que él tropieza y cae, pero yo logro mantener el equilibrio.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Miki me sonríe en respuesta y se incorpora, poniéndose de rodillas frente a mi. Comienza a besarme sobre el delantal y luego, lo comienza a abrir de apoco. Mi respiración se vuelve pausada, cuando siento que está abriendo la hebilla del pantalón.  
Entonces, alguien abre la puerta corrediza del laboratorio. De inmediato, apago la luz, para que no nos vea.  
-Buchou?- escucho que Gaku llama desde afuera.  
-No pasa nada- en realidad le estoy rogando que siga, pero Miki no es así.  
Se pone de pié.  
-Espérame aquí- me lame la oreja y sale, yo me escondo para que no me vea.  
-Gaku-kun!- lo saluda Miki animado.  
-Miki...? Está?  
-No, hoy no lo ví, de seguro vendrá más tarde- escucho que le dice-. Es que ha estado con algunos problemas familiares.  
-Ah... ya veo. Tiene algo que ver el padre?  
-Sí, justamente él.  
-El otro día estaba leyendo un libro sobre unicornios.  
-Sí, ya sé- afirma Miki.  
-Bueno... venía a darle algo... pero mejor sí no está.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es qué...- la voz de Gaku se vuelve menos segura- Iba a darle esto!- escucho ruido de papel- Pero la verdad, no hubiera podido, así que pensaba dejárselo en la mesa.  
-No te preocupes, se lo daré yo.  
-Puedes? Pero no le digas que es mío!  
-No lo haré, no te preocupes. De seguro le gustará!  
-Ay... es que no sé.  
-Tranquilo.  
-Uhm... tienes suerte de trabajar con Nagase Buchou.  
-Por qué?  
-Debe ser.  
-No- se adelanta-, para nada. Te puedo asegurar que es de lo más aburrido. Nagase y yo no nos llevamos en nada. Es más... creo que me odia- miente.  
-Lo siento.  
-Por qué!  
-Es que.  
-Ya, tranquilo, vas a ver que terminará cayendo en tus brazos.  
-Enserio lo crees! Ay! Pero...- hace una pausa larga- Bien, con permiso.  
-Nos vemos.  
-Hasta luego.  
La puerta se vuelve a abrir y cerrar. Miki entra; obviamente, lo miro de mala gana, pero él me ignora o la penumbra no me deja ver bien. Intenta besarme, pero le esquivo el beso con brusquedad.  
-No sé que es lo que quieres hacer. Y si buscas tenerlo en la cama conmigo, te advierto desde ya que no te va a resultar. Y además, si quieres demostrarme que no eres celoso, perfecto, pero no te va a servir.  
-Eres un idiota- prende la luz, parece molesto... nunca lo había visto así- ¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mi?  
La verdad, me dejó sin palabras... Miki nunca se había enojado.  
-¿Y quien eres tú para buscarme pareja?- le digo.  
-Ese chico te quiere.  
-No es mi problema, a mi no me interesa.  
-Tendría- me extiende otro chocolate, el que de seguro le dió Gaku-. Lo estuvo eligiendo y todo.  
-¿Y a mi qué?- le hago a un lado el dulce.  
-¡Eres un insensible¿Cómo lo puedes rechazar! Este simple chocolate significa mucho para él.  
-¡Sigue sin impórtame¿Qué tienes que estar diciéndole que va a conquistarme?  
-Te vas a quedar solo, Kai...- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- Por que yo no voy a estar para siempre y no quiero éso! Además, yo sé que vas a enamorarte de él...- me sonríe.  
-Qué dices?- me acerco a Miki, pero él se aleja.  
-Ni yo te amo, ni tu me amas. Pero nos apreciamos y éso es muy importante- se seca las lágrimas-. Mejor olvidemos todo esto¿Sí? Hoy es San Valentín, vamos de disfrutarlo.  
-Miki.  
-Vamos al parque? Hoy a la salida, nos vemos ahí- me dice y se va.

Por la tarde, fuí hasta la plaza. Ahí me esperaba Miki. Fuimos a caminar. La pasamos bien.  
Pero Miki sigue raro, no sé que le pasa. Parece demasiado sensible. Varias veces estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.  
-¿Vas a decirme que pasa?  
-No. Son cosas propias. No te preocupes.  
Lo detengo.  
-Por favor...- me pide.  
-Es algo grave? Ya no quieres seguir con esto?  
-Para nada... Pero... quiero vivir mi vida, vivir el momento ¿Puede ser?  
-Claro- digo sin entender mucho.  
Lo beso y él responde el gesto. Nuevamente nos quedamos mirando uno al otro.  
-¿Vamos para tu casa?  
Sonrío y asiento. Me toma del brazo y partimos.

Miki siempre me resultó misterioso. Si fuéramos pareja, seríamos perfectos. En los años que vamos, la última, fué la primer pelea. Sin embargo, Miki siempre insiste en que no somos amantes, porque no nos amamos; dice que sólo somos amigos extraños. De hecho, así fué como comenzamos, como amigos.  
Miki es alguien extraño, de hecho, la primera vez que hubo un toque íntimo, fué una tarde, en mi casa. Ya eran dos meses de abrazos y besos atrevidos, lo clásico, días antes de que una pareja comience. Estabamos hablando de una película... no recuerdo cual...

-Un parte muy buena- reía Miki- ¿Y cuando le salta encima?  
Yo respondí riendo.  
-Hay cosas locas...- ya sentía que su tono era raro...- en todo el Mundo.  
-Sí.  
-Como los amigovios- Miki recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y me miró- ¿No crees?  
-¿Tienes algún amigovio?- no lo saqué, se sentía bien, es agradable tener personas cerca.  
-Uhm... uno en mira- se sienta nuevamente en el sillón y me besa; yo respondo el beso. No sé porqué lo hice.  
El beso se volvió más intenso, al tiempo que Miki se sentaba frente a mi, sobre mis piernas. Pero no fué un primer encuentro inocente. De inmediato, Miki metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón y yo del suyo. Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas y no parábamos de besarnos, sólo si era necesario, generalmente para tomar aire o cuando algún gemido se escapaba.  
Pero todo quedó ahí. Mi padre entró a la casa, dando un portazo y nos sobresaltó a ambos. Entró al comedor, donde nos encontrábamos. Ambos aún respirábamos agitados, cuando mi padre se quedó mirándonos.  
-Hola- saludó como si nada y siguió camino.  
-¿Seguimos?- me preguntó Miki.  
-¿Y si vuelve?  
-Lo invitamos- río y comenzó a besarme el cuello.  
Sin embargo, no fué hasta los 6 meses que dimos un nuevo paso... aún que los encuentros eran seguidos y no daban importancia al lugar.

Pensé que todo se había solucionado... Cuando fué la última gota que derramó el baso.  
Hoy salí más temprano, para organizar bien el laboratorio. Ayer, los chicos de los primeros años habían estado trabajando y dejaron todo de cualquier manera... Para colmo, su profesor ni se molestó en ordenar algo. Entonces, voy al cuarto de útiles y al prender la luz, esta se quema y apaga y para colmo, el viento me cierra la puerta. Iba a salir, cuando escucho que alguien entro, reconozco a Gaku y Miki por las voces.  
-Déjame pensar... ¡Tengo una idea!  
-¿Cual¿Cual¿Cual?  
-Bien... le diré que los del proyecto de ciencias tenemos que consultarle algo y nos decidimos juntar, para platicarlo; entonces, le pido que valla, para que dé su opinión. Pero en realidad no hay tal reunión y sólo tu te presentas- sugiere Miki.  
-¡Qué buena idea!  
-Cual quier cosa, dile que tú no sabes nada. O vemos que le puedes decir ¿Te parece?  
-¡Sí, sí, sí!  
Aquello me hace hervir la sangre... pero sólo me quedo ahí.  
-¿Y sí se va?  
-No se va a ir, no te preocupes. Entreténlo con algo.  
-¡Perfecto!  
-Bien... ahora vamos. Arreglaré con él una hora y luego te digo.  
-¡Ok!  
Ambos salen. Yo aprovecho para salir, también.

-¡Hola!- entra Miki como si nada.  
-¡Miki!- lo saludo, como si nada, también.  
-Buchou... a los del club nos surgió un problema y queríamos saber si nos podía ayudar- va directo al grano, como si nada.  
-¿Por qué no?- respondo con la mayor indiferencia posible- Diles que vengan en cuanto puedan.  
-No pueden. Queríamos saber si no te molestaba que fuera en horario extra escolar.  
-Uhm... Sabes los problemas que tengo con mi padre.  
-¿Maña puede ser?  
-De acuerdo ¿Mañana a las 22:00?  
-¡De acuerdo¿Donde?  
-¿En la plaza Ushi?  
Puedo ser malo si quiero y muy malo... y aún no termina.  
-Esta bien- se va.  
Ahora es cuando voy a demostrar de que soy capaz cuando se juega conmigo.

22:00 hs PM justo. Estoy sentado en mi cama, mirando con gusto el cielo negro y lleno de nubes cargadas con litros y litros de agua.  
-Voy a dormir...- escucho que dice mi padre.  
Ultimamente está muy tranquilo. Su tiempo libre lo pasa cultivando las rosas que quedaron en su laboratorio... Es aburrido... pero si a él la gusta.  
-Yo voy a salir- le aviso y me voy.  
Ni bien pongo un pié fuera, comienza a llover copiosamente. Miro al cielo, mientras mi rostro se empapa ¡Que hermosa sensación!  
Voy con calma, caminando como si nada. A los 30 minutos, llego a mi destino y toco el timbre.  
Miki abre la puerta y me mira sorprendido. Está en pijama.  
-¿Kai¡Te estás mojando!- me hace pasar.  
-No hay problema, hace calor. Mi padre me había advertido ante ayer que hoy llovería con fuerza.  
-¿Me viniste a buscar para ir a la reunión?- me pregunta nervioso.  
-Sí. Perdón que haya llegado tarde.  
-No pasa nada ¡Ya voy a cambiarme!  
-¿Y por qué estabas en pijama?- le pregunto, como si nada.  
-Es que... se me hizo tarde- me miente mientras sube al cuarto.  
En silencio, lo sigo y cuando pasa junto al baño, lo empujo dentro.  
-¡Kai!- me dice cuando cierro y trabo la puerta.  
-¿Miki!- escucho la voz de la madre- ¿Qué haces?  
Abro la ducha, para dejar a Miki sin opción.  
-Voy a darme una ducha- le responde.  
-¿Quién era en la puerta?  
-¡Nadie!  
-De acuerdo. Tu padre y yo nos prepararemos para salir. Volveremos mañana a la noche ¿Está bien?  
-Sí, mamá.  
-Ahora no podremos salir hasta que se vallan...- comienzo a quitarle la ropa.  
Miki me sonríe torcido, sabe que está atrapado.  
-Tendríamos que estar en la reunión.  
-Pero ahora vas a darte una ducha.  
-No... Kai... Por favor.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Nada...- baja la mirada, como entregándose, como si no tuviese opción.  
En otro caso me hubiese detenido, pero ahora... no después de lo que intentó hacer. Lo llevo a la ducha, luego de terminar de quitarle la ropa.  
-Ah...- se queja, cuando al agua caliente le toca el cuerpo.  
Es la primera vez que someto a Miki. Él parece tan inofensivo, como si fuese un virgen indeciso. Sus ojitos me miran, como rogando que me detenga. Pero el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, me impide sentirme culpable. Éso y la rabia por querer engañarme.  
No sé que es lo que buscaban esos dos, pero nunca me interesó ser tres en una cama y nunca va a resultar de mi interés... Aún que, podría ser. Puede sonar bien, pero no cuando los preparativos se hacen por detrás. Si Miki quiere algo así, que me lo pida como es debido.  
Yo también me quito la ropa y entro a la ducha.  
-Espera...- me ruega.  
-No va a pasar nada... tus padres están en otra cosa- comienzo a besarle el cuello y acariciar su cuerpo, para que no se resista.  
Sé que quiere. Lo conozco, sé que cosas le gusta y que no.  
Durante unos momentos nos besamos, Miki no tarda en caer y comenzamos a desearnos mutuamente. Lo doy vuelta y él pega su mejilla a la pared, ansioso.  
-¿Miki?- vuelve a llamar su madre.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Estás bien¿Te pasa algo!  
-No... estoy bien.  
-Ya nos vamos. hasta mañana por la noche.  
-Adiós.  
Esperamos unos minutos y luego, lo saco de la ducha. Miki se asoma, para asegurarse de que ya se hayan ido y vamos hasta el cuarto. Una vez allí, vuelvo a besarlo. Creo que pude hacerle olvidar a Gaku.  
Gaku... Miro por la ventana involuntariamente... Sigue lloviendo ¿Seguirá esperándome?  
-¿Kai?- me llama.  
Le sonrío y comienzo a besarle el pecho.  
Sé que Gaku está interesado en mí... pero yo no en él. Por otra parte, quizás Miki lo sabe... bueno, es obvio que lo sabe... ¿Pero por ésa razón intenta juntarnos, porque quiere que tenga a mi lado a alguien que me ama y de paso, hace feliz a Gaku?  
Detengo todo y me quedo mirando a Miki. Él y Gaku no tiene nada que ver, ni el pelo, ni los ojos. Gaku es mucho más niño en aspecto, Miki es prácticamente un hombre. Miki ha repetido varios años... no es muy buen estudiante, en algunas cosas resalta... no en todo. Pero Gaku no ha repetido nunca... aún que no me explico como... pero no lo ha hecho... es un nene de 18 años... ¿Qué espera Miki que haga con un bebé de esa edad!  
Comienzo a besarlo con suavidad. Miki responde de inmediato, retorciéndose con placer en su cama. Nunca había sido así, por lo general me gusta ser mas brusco, sino ¿Cual es la gracia?  
Hacer el amor debe ser aburrido, prefiero sólo tener sexo.

Los ojos de Miki están perdidos en alguna parte del techo, esos ojos cristalinos, siempre curiosos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio y su cuerpo húmedo de sudor. Su piel blanca brilla y los poros de su cara están abiertos.  
Yo tengo la cabeza recostada a su lado. Mis ojos siguen el recorrido de una gota de sudor que le cae por la frente, hasta la oreja.  
Miki cierra sus ojos y suspira.  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto con suavidad.  
-Nada- me responde, al tiempo que gira su cabeza hacia la ventana-. Hoy el día me puso triste.  
Imposible. Miki no es de esas personas que entristecen con facilidad. Nunca lo ví triste. Pero nunca me cuenta sus cosas y no insisto. No sé que hay entre los dos, pero nos llevamos bien; ninguno pide nada al otro, sólo algo de calor pasajero; es lo único que me importa.  
Miki gira sobre su cama, enredando su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas y se queda mirándome, mientras sonríe.  
-¿En quién pensabas?- me pregunta, entonces.  
-¿Cuando?  
-Recién. Fuiste más dulce que de costumbre. Tu no eres dulce.  
Río. Pero Miki aún sigue sonriendo.  
-Pensabas en Ichikawa ¿No es cierto?- comienza a insistir de nuevo.  
-¿En Gaku!- pero igual, intento controlarme e ignorarlo.  
-No pasa nada, no me voy a enojar. Sólo somos amantes, no una pareja estable... Aveces yo también pienso en otros. Pero no porque no me excites... es que... la monogamia es aburrida, aveces.  
-No estás obligado a la monogamia, conmigo.  
-No me gusta. Me sentiría mal si me fuese con otro- me besa en la mejilla-; pero si te gusta Gaku, puedes irte.  
-Estoy bien así- le digo algo molesto.  
-Yo también...- me acaricia el cabello y cierra los ojos.  
Se vé tan hermoso así... Pero igual, tengo cosas que preguntarle.  
-¿Qué buscas que pase con Ichikawa?  
-Que se enamoren.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para que seas feliz- abre los ojos-. Tú y él tienen lo perfecto para enamorarse.  
-Eres un idiota- gruño y giro sobre mí, hasta darle la espalda.  
-Y tu eres un terco.  
-Déjame en paz.  
-Tú déjame en paz a mi- me responde-. Dejame hacer lo quiero.  
-¡De acuerdo¿Quieres que te deje en paz!- le dijo ya molesto.  
-No me levantes la voz.  
Gruño y me siento en la cama.  
-Eres muy temperamental- me dice con tranquilidad.  
Yo sólo lo miro y salgo de la cama, hasta el baño, para buscar mi ropa y comenzar a vestirme.  
-Tu ropa está mojada...- llega Miki detrás mío- déjame que te la seque.  
-No tanto como la de Ichikawa...- le digo, sonriendo con maldad.  
Miki queda unos momentos en silencio, con la boca entreabierta. Yo termino de vestirme y lo hago a un lado, para salir.  
-¡Eres un maldito!- me grita desde atrás- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!  
-Me querías encontrar con Gaku... Sólo quise que el chico se refrescara un poco- le dije con sarcasmo, bajando las escaleras.  
-¡No pudiste ser capaz!  
-Llámalo... de seguro sigue esperando ¿Cuanto quieres apostar? Uh...- lamente con falsa pena- ¡Que torpe fuí! Para colmo, me olvidé lo peligrosa que es esa plaza a esta hora.  
Miki se queda paralizado en su lugar. Ni siquiera se ha vestido. Sale corriendo, en busca de un teléfono y comienza a marcar, mientras viene hacia mí.  
-Vas a pedirle disculpas.  
-Vaya... se ve que se hablan mucho ¿No? Si hasta te sabes el número de memoria.  
-Descarado.  
Entonces, de un golpe en la mano, le hago arrojar el teléfono.  
-¿Qué haces!  
Intento abrir la puerta, pero Miki me lo impide.  
-¡No vas a ningún lado, sin antes...!  
No le dejo terminar. No tomo con fuerza de la boca y lo empujo contra la puerta, dejándolo acorralado ahí. Miki intenta zafar, pero la furia doblega mi fuerza.  
-Hasta ahora conociste a Kai Nagase...- le digo con calma- Pero ahora estás frente al hijo de Aizawa... y no tienes idea de cuantas cosas es capaz de hacer. No te pases de listo conmigo, porque te va a ir mal- lo arrojo a un lado y salgo.

Los días siguientes, Miki ni siquiera pensó en aparecerse...

_Continuará..._


	4. Sunao

_Capítulo 4_

**Sunao**

Es muy tarde en la noche. Pero no puedo dormir.  
Escuche sonar el celular, pero es el teléfono de Miki, así que sólo lo ignoro.  
El teléfono suena prácticamente toda la noche. Llama desde su celular, así que, ahora debe estar en el edificio de los cuartos. Los fines de semana y los viernes, Miki tiene permitido ir a su casa, vive muy cerca.

Hoy llegué un poco más tarde. No tengo yo no tengo nada que hacer, pues los chicos del club tienen que arreglar el tema del proyecto.  
Entran todos y al último entra Miki, con la mirada baja, esquivándome. Ni siquiera nos saludamos. Por mi parte, también lo ignoro. Cuando salgo del laboratorio, para dejar que los demás trabajen, justo está llegando Gaku.  
-¡Perdón la tardanza!- me ruega haciendo una reverencia.  
Por lo general, él se la pasa en el laboratorio, lo sé, porque cada vez que voy.  
-No pasa nada.  
-Bien. Con permiso- me sonríe con esa sonrisa tonta de enamorado y entra.  
Yo sigo, como si nada.  
Al terminar la hora, entro, ya casi todos se fueron, hasta Miki. Sólo está Gaku.  
-¿Lo ayudo a ordenar?  
-No gracias- respondo seco.  
-¿Está bien?  
Por lo general, si me ayuda. Pero hoy no estoy de ánimos.

Es la noche, aún sigo en el laboratorio. Termino de apagar todas las luces, cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Lo dejo y se rinde. Tomo mis cosas y a los minutos, cuando voy bajando las escaleras, vuelve a sonar. Lo voy a ignorar, cuando advierto que se trata de mi padre. Enseguida regreso al laboratorio y atiendo.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-"Miki llamó, me dijo que anoche te intentó llamar, pero no respondías.  
-¿Qué quería?  
-"Dice que Sunao se ha estado escapando del edificio de los cuartos. Llámalo ahora mismo y habla con él.  
-Llámalo tú.  
-"¿Y si me atiende Hashiba¡No digas tonterías"  
Corto de mal modo y marco el número de Sunao ¡¿Qué tengo que estar llamándolo yo?! Sunao y mi padre se quieren vengar... no yo.  
-"¿Qué pasa?"- escucho que Sunao me gruñe desde el otro lado.  
-Ahora mismo, quiero que nos encontremos en la piscina de la escuela ¿Me entendiste?- corto.  
De camino a la pscina escolar, me veo obligado a dejar mis cosas. Preferí citar a Sunao allí, porque si está comenzando a revelarse, prefiero tenerlo controlado. Los experimentos de mi padre sobre él, le inculcaron un miedo fuerte al agua... así que, allí, va a mantenerse tranquilo.  
Al llegar, todo está en silencio. Me asomo a la orilla. Quisiera volver a los tiempos de antes... cuando era un niño era libre... Pero desde muy pequeño mi padre me metió en todo esto. No sabía bien de que se trataba, pero me daba gusto trabajar con él. Esperó a asegurarse de que me podría manejar para llevarme por su camino. No sé si del todo lo puede; pero mis razones para hacer todo esto, es poder liberarme e irme muy lejos, con Miki.  
Miki y yo estamos peleados ahora, pero aún así, sigue informándome, supongo que es algo pasajero.  
-Nagase...- escucho que Sunao me llama desde atrás.  
-Llegaste temprano.  
-Sí.  
-Veo que te es fácil escaparte.  
-Mucho.  
-Me pone en problemas cuando actúas así. Todo se arruinará si te pierdo.  
Escucho que Sunao se acerca más:  
-No aceptaré más ordenes de ti- me responde.  
Vuelvo mi vista hacia él, pero luego la regreso a la pileta.  
-Parece que Minato Shinichirou se ah dado cuenta de la relación que hay entre Aizawa y tú.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Fuí a su casa y tenía unas revistas que hablaban de ustedes... Parece que son muy famosos.  
-No tanto... Sólo que mi padre tiene el dinero suficiente como para sustentar sus propias investigaciones, así que pudo llegar lejos. Y a mi me nombran como uno de sus ayudantes y uno de los que hizo sus propios descubrimientos.  
-De todas formas, se enteró- escucho que sale.  
Pero no voy a dejar que un nene me trate así. Voy hasta él y antes de que salga, lo tomo con fuerzas del cabello y comienzo a arrastrarlo hacia la pileta.  
-¡Déjame!- ruega desesperado.  
-Deberías estar agradecido ¿Sabes porqué saliste del laboratorio?  
-¡Por que tu padre lo cerró!  
-No, porque te permitió vengarte de Sora ¿No es lo que querías?- lo arrojo a la pileta.  
Sunao intenta salir, pero lo tomo de la cabeza y lo sumerjo de nuevo.  
-¿Te acuerdas de esto?- lo saco un poco- Eran nuestros momentos felices, podíamos pasar horas así. Pero en esos momentos eras un nenito de 10 añitos. Creo que Sora ya te había abandonado ¿No?  
Sunao me clava los ojos con furia... no parece tan aterrado como debería estarlo, pero su cuerpo tiembla de miedo. Intenta rasguñarme la cara, pero lo esquivo y luego, le golpeo la cabeza contra la pileta.  
-Siempre te odié... Siempre ¡Mi padre no hacía más que hablar de Nanami y Sunao! Me fastidiaron desde que era un niño ¡¿Crees que tienes derecho a tratarme así!  
-¿Crees que a mi no me arruinaron la vida? Tú padre no hizo experimentos sobre tí ¡Siempre fué todo sobre mí!  
De un fuerte tiró, lo logro sacar de agua y ponerlo en el suelo. Sunao queda unos momentos temblando en el piso, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Creo que está llorando.  
-Cuando los ví a Hashiba... cuando los ví a ellos todos juntos como una familia, de pronto la venganza había dejado de ser tan importante. Yo quería ser parte de todo éso y quería estar con ellos, pero no podía perdonarlos...- levanta la vista y me mira- Sé que me entiendes, porque en tí debe ser más desesperante, tienes a tu padre y aún así, no logran ser una familia.  
-Yo entiendo que hayas encontrado algo diferente a lo que pensabas... pero con mi padre, una vez que entras en sus cosas, luego no puedes salir. Y yo estoy más encarcelado que tú, así que no puedo dejarte ir.  
-Algún día esto va a terminar.  
-Eso espero- me siento en el piso, supongo que la charla ya se calmó.  
-Pero podrías pensar el tema de dejarme ir.  
-No voy a arriesgar mi vida por tí- le digo con frialdad.  
Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, tenía el rostro de Sunao, prácticamente pegado al mío.  
-Ni lo intentes.

Y a pasar de todo... Sunao siguió como siempre, rebelde. Varias veces mi padre habló con Miki, pero por lo que este último le informó a mi padre, Sunao ya está trabajando como antes. No tengo más opción que volver a llamarlo. Esta vez, lo hago temprano en la mañana.  
Suena un par de veces.  
-Parece que todo va según lo planeado- le digo ni bien atiende, ni siquiera me molesto en saber quien atendió.  
-"Me estás espiando? Tienes mal gusto..."- escucho que me responde, sarcástico.  
-Ésto quiere decir que no eres alguien en quien confiar.  
-"Se lo que tengo que hacer. Y creo que te mandaré los resultados.  
-Entonces, informaré de éso- corto.  
Me levanto y voy donde mi padre.  
-Sunao dice que enviará resultados muy pronto... ustedes se entenderán.  
Mi padre me mirá y vuelve a lo suyo.  
Entonces el teléfono suena... es mi madre. Al atender, ni siquiera dice hola.  
-¡¿Kai!  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-En dos días, quiero que vengas a cuidar a tu hermana ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos, chau- corta...

Más tarde voy a la escuela hoy hago un día normal... ya no soporto más esto. Al día siguiente, llamo a Sunao y no atiende... hace lo mismo al otro día...

A los dos días, voy a cuidar a mi hermana.  
-Dale de comer y acuéstala- me dice mi madre.  
-¿Algo más?  
-No, nada- se va.  
Entonces escucho que Linda baja de su cuarto. Al darme vuelta, nos miramos unos momentos. Ella ya no es una niña, es toda una señorita... No sé bien su edad, pero ya pasa los 15. Está pálida y cansada, como si el cuerpo fuese un peso inútil.  
-Me trata como si fuese una nena...- se queja al verme y termina de bajar- hace mucho que no nos vemos... tantos años... la última vez que te ví... tenías 19 años... ya eres un adulto, ahora.  
-Mejor vamos a ver que hay de comer- voy hacia la cocina.  
-¿Puedo elegir yo? Mamá debe haber dejado toda comida dietética. Cree que porque soy débil, debe tratarme como una niña.  
-Nunca supe ¿Qué es lo que tienes?  
-No sé bien. No me quieren decir ¿Quieres ir afuera? Como en los viejos tiempos.  
Con algo de indiferencia, asiento y salgo. Ella me sigue. Afuera, hay un jardín, con una piscina... si Sunao estuviese aquí.  
-¿Por qué me llamó para que te cuidara?  
-Porque el que siempre lo hace, no podía venir- se sienta en el pasto.  
Yo la imito. Me siento raro... hacía mucho que no venía aquí.  
-¿Cómo está tu padre?- me pregunta sorpresivamente.  
¡¿Acaso mi madre le había hablado de él!  
-Está bien. Igual que siempre.  
-¿Y tus estudios?  
-Dejados. Ahora veré de retornar... cuando se resuelvan unos asuntos.  
-Mi madre me dijo que tienen dinero.  
-Algo, cosas que se fueron heredando y hoy en día nos pueden sostener.  
-Ahh... Entonces no trabajas.  
-Sí lo hago.  
-¿Para qué? Si tienen dinero.  
-Temas personales y además, no es un mal trabajo.  
-Ya veo. Yo quisiera estudiar, mi mamá no quiere que salga.  
-No quiere mostrar que tiene una hija enferma.  
-Ajá...- me admite como si nada- Tampoco quiere mostrarte a tí.  
-No luego de lo que pasó con tu padre.  
-¡Sí! Éso casi cuesta el divorcio- dice divertida- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?  
-Por que no me gusta.  
-Ahhh... ¿Estás comprometido¿Casado¿Con hijos?  
-No tuve tiempo.  
-¿Alguna vez conociste a alguna chica linda con la que quisiste casarte?  
-No es que sea mi tendencia, pero mi "pareja" no es exactamente una chica. Además... creo que quiere meterme con un niño de 16 años- le digo para asustarla un poco.  
-¡Que loca!- exclama como si nada- ¿Y hace cuanto están?  
-Unos años.  
-¿Muchos?  
-Depende.  
-Deben discutir mucho, como todas las parejas.  
-No. Tuvimos sólo dos peleas, quizás tres. Ahora estamos distanciados.  
-¿A sí¿Por qué?  
-Por que estaba buscando algo con el otro chico.  
Linda me sonríe y se levanta, para entrar a la casa. Yo también me paro, pero voy hacia la pileta.  
Muchos creen que es obligación casarse y tener hijos ¿Pero es necesariamente obligatorio? Creo que de haberlo querido en verdad, me hubiera podido casar... pero no quise o no pude, no sé... Por parte, hubiera sido una cadena más que me ataría a mi padre... de haber tenido hijos, él los hubiera usado para amenazarme y así, procurar que no huyera.  
Pero tampoco me imagino criando niños... Son cosas que a estas altura, perdí. En realidad, a los 40 años comienzan a perderse esas oportunidades, aún que algunos siguen... Por suerte, me falta para esa edad. Y si alguna vez quiero experimentar ser padre... me compraré un perro.  
-Kai- Linda me saca de mis pensamientos-. Te traje el teléfono.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para que llames a... ¿Cual es su nombre?  
-¡¿Miki!  
-Si, quiero que se arreglen.  
Me vuelvo hacia ella y tomo el teléfono.  
-No voy a llamarlo, él se lo buscó solo.  
-¡Vamos¡No seas orgulloso! Si lo amas, demuéstraselo.  
-No lo amo y lo sabe.  
-¿Y por qué estás con él?  
-Me cae bien.  
-¡Vamos!  
-¡No!- entro a la casa.  
Linda viene tras mío, saltando y rogándome que lo llame.  
-¡Esta bien¡Está bien!- me rindo y comienzo a marcar.  
Llama y llama, pero no atiende.  
-No está.  
-O no quiere responderte.  
-Si no conoce este teléfono... No está.  
-Estará dormido.  
-No es tan tarde.  
-¡Insiste!  
Linda me hizo llamar repetidas veces, mientras hacíamos algo de comer, mientras comíamos y mientras veíamos televisión... Finalmente, alguien atiende.  
-"¿Hola"  
-¿Miki?- pregunto... ésa no es la voz de Miki.  
-"No... Toe ¿Quién habla"  
-Soy Buchou... ¿Estaría Miki?  
-"Miki no está... se lo llevaron al hospital... parece que tuvo una baja"  
-¡¡Cómo¡¿A qué hospital lo llevaron!  
-Al que está asociado con el colegio... Si quiere ir a verlo, valla mañana, a la noche, a las 24:00, que es donde comienza la guardia. Hoy ya no atienden.  
-De acuerdo... Gracias- colgué.  
-¿Qué paso?  
-Miki está en el hospital. Pero no es nada grave, no es la primera vez que le pasa... varias veces se desmaya o le baja mucho la presión y lo dejan unos días.  
-¿No vas a visitarlo?  
-No, sólo iré a ver que le pasó. No puedo ir en el horario de las visitas... tengo trabajo que hacer.  
-Todo saldrá bien, hermano- recuesta su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Déjame tu teléfono, para llamarte- me dice Linda, mientras nos despedimos.  
-De acuerdo... en estos días te llamo y te lo doy.  
-¡No quiero que me mientas¡Y saludos a Miki!  
Doy media vuelta y me voy. Ya es casi medio día. Nos quedamos hablando toda la noche con Linda... así que, me quedé dormido y falté a clases. Pero por ser Buchou, tengo un poco más de libertades. Lo mejor, será que valla para el colegio... Tengo que ir obligatoriamente, pues ayer presté unas cosas a uno de los profesores y los necesito para trabajar.  
Paso por mi casa, sólo para buscar la bata... quizás me hagan quedar por algo.  
-Kai- me llama mi padre, al verme entrar-. Escucha... Sunao se está comportando muy extraño. Miki me dijo hace un tiempo, que se cambió de cuarto.  
-Ya sé... ya sé.  
-Habla con él.  
-Lo encontraré en la escuela y le diré...- digo sin muchas ganas y salgo.  
Lo que menos quiero es encontrármelo a Sunao. Pero al menos, tengo el consuelo, de que luego podré ir a ver que tanto pasa con Miki.  
Al llegar al colegio, fuí al salón donde el profesor que me tenía que devolver las cosas, estaba dando clases.  
-¡Nagase!- exclamó al verme y enseguida fué a buscar mis notas, que estaban sobre su escritorio- ¡Muchas gracias!- me las extendió.  
-No hay de que- las tome.  
-Me ayudaron y sacaron de un gran lío... Perdón que no se las dí la otra vez.  
-No pasa nada... yo olvidé pedírselas.  
-De acuerdo ¡Gracias una vez más!  
Asentí, al tiempo que salía. Es uno de los pocos profesores de buen carácter, de hecho, es muy simpático.  
Entonces recuerdo a Sunao... No sé que tanto le está pasando ahora, pero está rebelde ¿Acaso amará a Sora? Recuerdo que una vez Miki me lo sugirió, pero no creo tanto, si de todas formas, dice odiarlo. No hay más que hacer, que esperar y ver que pasa.  
Por lo pronto, tengo que encontrar una manera de citarlo. Pero no atiende el teléfono y será complicado encontrarlo solo. Si Nanami me vé con Sunao, comenzará a sospechar. Por otra parte, Sora y Matsuri nunca lo dejan solo.  
De todas formas, todo esto me aburre. Preferirías estar estudiando o haciendo nada... pero no... tengo que estar en medio de una venganza. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, lo que mi padre busca, es seguir con sus experimentos. Se jacta de que Sora se aterrará al verlo y podrá controlarlo a gusto ¿Por qué no solamente lo rapta y ya?  
Pero no... le gusta hacer todo complicado.  
No soy partidario de sus experimentos, me parecen terribles. He visto como niños morían frente a mis ojos, como otros quedaban ciegos, sordos. Otros se suicidaron... ¿Qué tanto debió pasar un niño de 10 años para quitarse la vida? Quiero que todo esto termine de una vez.  
Al llegar frente al laboratorio, encuentro que la luz está encendida. De seguro, alguno de los profesores me estaba esperando. Al abrir la puerta, lo encuentro a Gaku, de espaldas a mi... Justo a quien quería encontrar en este momento... Todo me llevó a recordar a Miki y sus estupideces.  
-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto sin ninguna amabilidad.  
-¡Nagase Buchou!- gira la silla hacia mí.  
-Eres muy ansioso- le sonrío, al tiempo que una idea cruza por mi mente.  
-Estaba buscando convertirme en alguien como tu. Yo...- comienza a decir, pero entonces hace una pausa, parece sorprendido- Por qué estás aquí a estas horas?  
-He venido a recoger los datos que olvidé ayer- le muestro las notas que me había devuelto el profesor.  
-¡Wow¿Incluso a tí se te olvidan cosas?- dice muy emocionado, mientras gira la silla de nuevo-. Es un poco inesperado.  
Me le acerco más, hasta que nos rozamos. Puedo sentir como su cuerpo se tensión y detiene todo lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo mis notas en la mesa.  
-Inesperado ¿Eh?- suavizo mi tono de voz, al tiempo que le tomo ambas manos y se las acaricio.  
No sé que es lo que está pasando por su mente ahora, pero estoy seguro de que lo tengo bajo mis garras.  
-Incluso para mí, hay momentos en los que olvido cosas y momentos en los que quiero dar mi corazón a alguien- le susurro al oído, apretando un poco el abrazo. Mis ojos se desvían hacia sus manos que tiemblan nerviosas. Son pequeñas, a diferencia de las mías, que las cubren casi por completo-. Que dedos tan bonitos.  
Siento como sus mejillas se entivian, al sonrojarse.  
-Bu... chou...- atina a decir.  
En respuesta, lo abrazo con más fuerza, pero no bruscamente.  
-Tengo que pedirte un favor- le digo con amabilidad.  
Gaku asiente, sin poder reaccionar mucho más. Giro su silla, hasta que queda frente a mi y clavo mi mirada en la suya.  
-No va a complicarte- me acerco, hasta que nuestros labios quedan casi unidos.  
-Ajá...- asiente nervioso.  
Me alejo y él sutilmente se echa hacia delante, creo que intentó besarme. Me siento a su lado y él se me queda mirando confundido y algo sonrojado, creo que cree que ha mal interpretado las cosas.  
-¿Conoces a Sunao?  
-Sí... es mi compañero de cuarto.  
-Necesitaría que le digas que quiero verlo- busco entre los papeles de mis notas, uno en blanco-. Me permites?- le pido la lapicera y él me da la. Escribo una dirección y horario y lo doblo- Dale este pepel.  
-Sí...- dice con un leve aire de decepción y toma sus cosas- Buchou...- me llama, mientras abre la puerta- No tiene que preocuparse- me sonríe, aún que con ojos cristalinos-, Sunao se cambió a mi cuarto, por una discusión que tuvo con Sora Senpai.  
-No pasa nada- le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
Gaku sale. De seguro piensa que hay algo entre Sunao y yo...

Pasadas unas horas, salí de la escuela, a mi tan esperado encuentro con Sunao.  
Lo espero en la puerta de la escuela, a esa hora no hay nadie. Sunao llega diez minutos tarde. Nos miramos mal y parto hacia un lugar más tranquilo. Vamos hasta una plaza, donde más adelante, comienza a convertirse en una especie de bosque. Vamos por la calle, a esta hora, todos duermen y no hay autos.  
-Que quieres?- me pregunta al fin.  
Me detengo, obligándolo a imitarme.  
-He oído que te has mudado...- me vuelvo hacia él- Que crees que estás haciendo?  
-Acaso tengo que decírtelo todo?  
-Parece que te estás enamorando perdidamente de Hashiba Sora- comienzo a hacerlo enojar, sólo por placer-. Lo querrás más si estás a su lado. Pero éso puede terminar hiriendo. Incluso, arruinándolo. Y porque tú y Hashiba Sora lo dan todo el uno por el otro, se pone en marcha el plan de mi padre.  
-Me estás diciendo que ésa es la razón por la que he huido de Sora? Si es así, entonces, me hubiera ido hace tiempo.  
-Asi que es verdad? Me parece que dudas de ti mismo.  
-No dudo de mi mismo. Este plan es también para mi. Necesito enfadarlo y cuidar de los problemas a la vez. Por éeso me he alejado de él. -Será mejor que no seas inseguro.  
-Si lo entiendes, déjame solo- Sunao se dá media vuelta y se vá. Cuando su figura es una silueta difusa, escucho un ruido en el bosque.  
-Quien anda ahí?- pregunto, aún que quizás sólo sea un perro o algún animal.  
Pero entonces, Gaku sale de entre los árboles. Asoma lentamente, con la mirada baja.  
-Gaku.  
-Qué es ése "plan"? Que le vas a hacer a Sora Senpai?- pregunta con tristeza.  
-Es algo que no te importa.  
-Por favor, para!- me ruega, sin saber en verdad de que trata todo esto.  
-Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer? No actúes así, sólo porque he estado andando detrás tuyo- sólo lo ignoro y sigo camino.  
-Espera...! De verdad estás diciendo éso?! Sabías lo que sentía hacia tí, pero me pediste darle el mensaje a Fujimori Senpai...- hace un pausa- Todo porque querías que te detuviera de hacer esto!  
Me vuelvo hacia Gaku.  
-De qué hablas?  
-Es verdad. La verdad es que no deseas nada de esto.  
Por un segundo quedo sin palabras... Pero está haciendo lo que tanto odio, que hablen de mí, sin saber lo que dicen.  
-Cállate. Qué sabes sobre mí?  
-Lo sé. He estado viéndote cada día.  
¿Qué está diciendo¿Acaso está tan obsesionado conmigo? Sus ojos están cristalinos y lo que dice es con tal seguridad, que hasta comienza a confundirme sobre lo que yo mismo creo de mí.  
-Por favor para- me ruega-. No quiero que cometas ningún crimen... Se lo diré todo a Sora Senpai- aquello lo dice como si me estuviese haciendo un favor, hasta me sonríe, en parte triste y en parte contento.  
Pasa a mi lado. Algo me detiene de hacer cualquier cosa... Pero quiera o no, debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Giro sobre mí y sigo a Gaku, hasta que logro alcanzarlo y lo tomo con fuerza del brazo. El chico vuelve su cabeza hacia mi.  
-Kai...- me ruega -Le diré a Sora Senpai que te arrepentiste, no va a pasar nada malo- me asegura.  
-¿Crees que me basta? No tienes idea de la situación en que me encuentro.  
-Me la puedo imaginar.  
-No puedes- lo tomo con fuerza del buzo verde que lleva.  
-Por favor...- a pesar de todo, está temblando, no es tan seguro como se muestra. Claramente en mis ojos se puede ver que no temo matar- Buchou.  
-Crees que no puedo matarte?- lo arrojo al suelo.  
Gaku cae, debilitado por el miedo y la situación. Aveces el amor puede darnos fuerza, otras, nos las quita. Se queda en el piso, mirándome, mientras intenta fingir que es fuerte, conteniendo el llanto. Pero no llora por el miedo.  
-Estás dudando...- me sonríe con tristeza.  
-¡Ya deja de hablar como si me conocieras!- le grito furioso- Ni mi padre y menos mi madre me conocen ¡Mucho menos mis medios hermanos! Ni siquiera Miki sabe todo sobre mí ¿Y crees que tú, por mirarme, vas a saber algo?  
-Sé porqué estás con Miki. Por que él es todo lo que tu no eres y tiene todo lo que tu no tienes. Pero no sientes celos de él, porque Miki lo compartió contigo, a través de su alegría y carácter. Y no es algo que él me dijo, es algo que me dí cuenta el día que estabamos en el laboratorio... ustedes dos son contrarios, lo que no puede traer amor, pero si muchísimo cariño, que incluso, hasta supera al amor mismo!  
Aquellas palabras dieron vuelta mis pensamientos. Como... como pudo haber dicho éso?! Entonces siempre supo lo de Miki y yo? Entonces, por qué no se hizo a un lado... O acaso sabe también, porqué Miki intenta juntarme con él.  
Lo único que me queda, es preguntarle... pero entonces, Gaku vuelve a hablar:  
-Y también sé como enamorarte... pero no lo hice, porque si algún día llegas a amarme, quiero que sea por lo que yo soy y no por lo que debo ser.  
En otro momento sería comprensivo y hablaría con él, pero como ya dije, no puedo. Me acerco a Gaku, quien baja la mirada, mientras mi sombra lo cubre. Y entonces, dí el primer golpe... y aquel primer golpe bastó para que me arrepintiese de todo, pero no podía detenerme en el primero... no hasta que dejase de moverse.

Caí hacia atrás, recostándome sobre uno de los árboles. Respiraba agitado. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Me miré las manos, estaban salpicadas de manchas negras... de haber más luz, podría ver la sangre roja, manchando mi piel, ya pálida por la impresión. No tengo valor para levantar la vista y ver al chico; no estoy seguro de como está, si muerto o sólo inconsciente. Sólo sé que acabo de descubrir algo... Puedo matar a alguien que no conozco... pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo con alguien de quien sé el nombre.  
Pero debo hacerme responsable de mis actos. Me acerco, para ver si respira. No sé si es por el abrigo... pero creo que no tiene reacción.  
Entonces... ¿Así termina la única persona que en verdad me conocía?  
Salgo del bosque, no importa lo que acaba de ocurrir... debo ir al hospital.  
Pero no puedo sacarme al chico de la mente. Siempre me quejé de que nadie me conocía y siempre decían hacerlo y cuando llega alguien que me conoce... ¿Sólo lo quito del camino?

Cuando llego frente al hospital, me detengo. Todos mis deseos o podrías llamarlos sueños, penden de un hilo ahora, un hilo que yo mismo hice. Miki no merece que lo valla a buscar, para prometerle algo, luego de todo lo que hice... lo único que puedo hacer, es prometerme a mi mismo dejar todo éso atrás, y no equivocarme nunca jamás en mi vida. Y si no puedo cumplirlo, entonces, lo mejor será que me valla.  
Lo que hice, por lo que mis manos están llenas de sangre, es para que pueda liberarme y hacer mi vida... ¿Pero a tal presio?  
Quizás, lo mejor será que me despida de Miki y me valla. No importa si mañana amanezco muerto o si el dueño del cuchillo que me quitó la vida es mi padre. Pero ya no puedo tolerar más esto. Sólo tengo dos caminos: huir o seguir a mi padre.  
Entro a la zona de guardia.  
-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- escucho que me pregunta alguien.  
Escondo mis manos en los bolsillos del delantal y me vuelvo hacia un policía que me apunta con una linterna.  
-Vengo a ver a alguien.  
-Este es horario de guardia, no de visitas.  
-Soy médico- miento-, vengo a ver a mi paciente, me dijeron que en este horario.  
-Um... no me dijeron nada. Sígame, vamos a averiguar.  
Sigo al oficial. Conozco este hospital, aquí trabajan dos antiguos hombres de mi padre... esto será fácil.  
-¿Cómo se llama su paciente?  
-Me dijeron que hablara con uno de los médicos. Soushi, creo que es el nombre, no recuerdo su apellido.  
-¡Ahh! Sí, sí. Soushi está derivado a la escuela de aquí cerca.  
-Sí, justamente es por uno de los alumnos.  
El policía me hace pasar a la sala de espera. Minutos luego, Soushi llega. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, dudo que me reconozca y casi yo no lo hago ¿Pero donde olvidar ese aspecto despreocupado de Neo Happy Hippy Cool?  
Soushi se paraliza al verme. Me pongo de pié. Sé que si digo las palabras correctas, él aceptará.  
-Soushi-san- camino hasta él.  
-¡Aizawa!- retrocede.  
Él no tiene porqué temerle a mi padre, no lo traicionó. Es más, hasta se hablaron un tiempo; supe que daba clases en la universidad.  
-Kai- le corrijo-, el hijo de Aizawa.  
-Ah... Cierto...- su expresión común regresa- Me asustaste... Ahora me acuerdo que eres el Buchou del Club.  
-Necesito un favor.  
-No se nada de Sora y menos de Sunao.  
-Es sobre otro alumno. Miki.  
-¿Watanabe Mishio?  
-Sí.  
Soushi agita sus ojos nervioso, creo que desconfía.  
-Sigueme.  
-Quiero hablar con él.  
-No creo que puedas- me guía hasta su oficina. De su escritorio agarra una carta abierta y me la da.  
Lo tomo.  
-Por favor... necesito hablar con él.  
-Ésa carta me la dió para tí. Es lo único que puedo darte. Se vé que te amaba mucho.  
-¿Acaso está enojado conmigo?  
-No creo. La última vez que lo ví, fué cuando me la dió y me pidió que te la diese. Incluso la beso.  
-¿Y porque la abriste?  
-Eh... Bueno, podría decir algo secreto, sobre... Aizawa o algo así...- mira hacia otro lado.  
Voy a responderle, cuando los ojos de Soushi se clavan en mis manos.  
-¿Te lastimaste?  
De inmediato las quito de su vista.  
-Sí. Un descuido ¿Puedo limpiarme?  
-Te manchaste el delantal, también.  
Salgo y voy al baño, para lavarme las manos. Entonces Soushi entra.  
-Lo pensé, nos sería justo que te enteraras por otro.  
-¿De qué?  
-Vamos, te dejaré ver a Miki- me guía por los pasillos.  
Ambos terminamos frente a unas puertas dobles. Yo lo miro. Me río nervioso.  
-No es gracioso.  
Pero Soushi se mantiene serio.  
-Miki estaba muy enfermo. Siempre me pareció alguien fuerte, sabía que estaba muriendo, pero jamás lo ví mostrar miedo.  
-¡No es gracioso!  
Soushi empuja las puertas de la morgue y lo sigo, furioso. Va hasta uno de los archivos y lo abre. Dentro hay un cuerpo, pero no me atrevo a verlo y me doy media vuelta de inmediato.  
-Y no te preocupes, lo que Miki tenía, no era contagioso, o muy mínimamente contagioso ¿Hace cuantos años estaban juntos?  
-Unos años.  
-Si mantenían relaciones... creo que lo mejor es que te hagas una pruebas. No sabemos hasta que punto de concentración llegó la enfermedad de Miki. Si no quieres hacerte las pruebas tu... podemos hacerlas sobre Miki.  
-¡No!- me vuelvo hacia Soushi- Déjalo así como esta- juntando valor, me asomo al cajón, con la esperanza de que quien esta allí no sea Miki.  
Pero no hay duda... parece dormido, su piel aún está sonrojada.  
-¿Hace cuanto murió?  
-Casi 24 horas.  
-¿Por qué está sonrojado?  
-Sus venas...- Soushi no sigue, lo que sea, debe ser desagradable.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Quieres despedirte?- me pregunta, mientras sale de la morgue.  
Lo miro. No puedo creer que esté muerto. Las lágrimas comienzan a rozar mis mejillas, al tiempo que me deslizo hacia el piso. Ojo por ojo... diente por diente.

Llego a mi casa, sin ganas de nada y con todo un Mundo que jamás se concretaría. Aún tengo la carta, la aprieto en mi mano, sin querer soltarla... Como si éso me devolviese a Miki.  
Entro en mi cuarto y prendo la luz. Abro la carta, sin muchos ánimos de leerla:

_Kai:_

_  
Sé que tuvimos algunos tropiezos estos tiempo, pero fueron por una razón noble, al menos bajo mis ojos. No sé si estás contento con mi decisión, pero tómalo como que soy tu madre, encaprichada con un prometido. Gaku parece un buen chico, sin embargo, mi propósito, no es que ustedes dos mantengan una relación; sólo quiero hacerte saber que hay personas en el Mundo que te quieren y aman.  
Bien. Ahora que quizás ya no esté, me siento culpable. Pero si tengo que pedir un deseo antes de morir, es que tú y Gaku estén juntos por siempre, porqué sé que lo amaras, como yo te amo a tí.  
Te confieso una pequeña mentira de años, no te quiero... Te Amo!_

_Con mucho cariño: Miki-chan!_

_Y con el corazón: Watanabe Mishio_

_Continuará..._


	5. Arrepentimiento

_Capítulo 5 _

**Arrepentimiento**

Luego de que Sora escapó, mi padre cerró su laboratorio y este cayó en ruinas. Sin embargo, lo pudo seguir manteniendo gracias a su dinero. Es raro, porque siempre tuvo de sobra, pero jamás aceptó darse una vida de lujos.  
Al fin. Hoy es el día donde todo terminará. Sin embargo, la perdida de Miki sigue pesando sobre mí. No es que lo haya amado, pero si lo quise mucho. Halla quedaron todos los proyectos y deseos ¿Y qué me queda ahora¿Para qué sigo? Si estaba haciendo todo para liberarme e irme con Miki. Ahora, podría simplemente darme media vuelta y huir, quizás, hasta Sunao aceptaría irse conmigo y luego, cada quien partiría hacia su lugar. Obviamente mi padre no aceptará éso y quizás, yo terminaría muerto.  
¿Por qué no me hecho hacia atrás¿Por qué sigo? No pierdo nada, tengo con qué defenderme en la vida. Puedo ir a mi casa, robar dinero, tomar las cosas que pueda e irme lejos, donde nadie me pudiese encontrar.  
Me detengo. Frente a mi, está en laboratorio o lo que alguna vez fué un laboratorio. Tenía su fama y sus clientes. Es un edificio enorme, pero en decadencia.  
-Vamos...- escucho que Sunao me gruñe desde atrás.  
-Sunao...- comienzo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que sería inútil; él no va a admitir que ama a Sora, ni que quiere irse tanto como yo.  
-¿Qué?  
No le respondo, sólo sigo de largo. Al entrar, los vidrios crujen bajo nuestros pies. El silencio, las sombras, la suciedad, todo es parte del lugar. Pateo un vidrio que se cruza en mi camino y Sunao parece imitarme. Pero luego, sólo seguimos en silencio.  
Llegamos a lo que era el jardín del laboratorio, donde los internados podían pasar el día. El jardín está más hermoso de lo que era; lleno de rosas blancas, símbolo de respeto... Pero aquí nunca se respetó nada.  
-Una flor solo se marchita tras florecer completamente- ni bien asomamos dentro del jardín, escucho la voz de mi padre-. Necesita estar así o todos los nutrientes para el capullo que va a florecer, se perderían- nos acercamos a él, está cortando las rosas, los capullos. Ocurre un silencio-. Fujimori-kun... me has decepcionado.  
Tanto Sunao como yo, nos sorprendemos, sin entender a que se refiere.  
-¿Puedes imaginarte cuanto tiempo he estado preparando este plan? Tu lo has arruinado- corta otra rosa.  
Sunao aprieta sus dientes. Es tan fácil hacerlo enojar.  
-Estoy seguro de que el caso de Hashiba ha ido bien- se defiende.  
-Tus titubeos le dieron a Minato la oportunidad de meterse en medio de todo esto. Las heridas de Minato han sido por su propio sacrificio. No han sido causadas por la manipulación individual.  
-Para mi es lo mismo. Desde ahora, Hashiba le temerá a sus pecados y sufrirá para toda su vida. Nada cambiará éso.  
-Tu venganza está completa... ¿Es éso lo que dices? Nos has ayudado, porque todos querían lo mismo- corta otra rosa.  
¿Todos¿Y que hay de mí? Jamás preguntó a nadie si quería participar en sus experimentos... Pero ya da igual.  
-Sin embargo, no pareces feliz- lo mira de reojo.  
-A éso se le llama "Perder la Cabeza por un Plan"- no sé que me llevó a decir éso... (Murtagh: yo tampoco o,o) quizás porque también quería hacer enojar a Sunao.  
-Te enamoraste de verdad?- pregunta mi padre.  
-Te equivocas. No de un hombre como ese.  
-De todas maneras estás en ese nivel. Sin embargo, Hashiba Sora es diferente... por éso lo elegí...- lo mira- antes que a tí.  
-Que quieres decir con éso?  
Corta otra rosa y entonces, el silencio invade por unos momentos.  
-Hashiba Sora ha sido suficientemente bueno para merecerlo, pero tú no. Escogí a Hashiba Sora e hice que tú le traicionaras.  
-A qué va todo esto?  
-Toadvía no lo entiendes?- se vuelve hacia Sunao, ofreciéndole una rosa- La razón por la que Hashiba Sora te soltó la mano, no fué porque estaba asustado o te iba a abandonar- huele la rosa-. Para aquel momento, el experimento sobre Hashiba Sora, ya había comenzado.  
Ese maldito experimento... Mi padre me explicó, que servía para manipular la mente. Así que, para vengarse, gravó en las mentes de Sora y Sunao cierta información, para que el día en que huyeran, Sunao cayera, Sora corriese a ayudarlo, pero lo abandonase.  
-Kuu-chan...- lamente Sunao.  
Kuu-chan... debe ser Sora... Supongo... a menos que tenga un amigo imaginario.  
-La razón por la que Hashiba Sora te agarró la mano, fué porque la primera fase de la manipulación individual estaba activa.  
No puedo evitar sorprenderme, mi padre me mira, debí haber hecho algún gesto. Sabía de su experimento, pero no que se separase en dos partes... ¿¡Y ahora que va a hacer!?  
-Sin embargo, tú te sentiste abandonado por aquel que más querías.  
Sunao está a punto de explotar... me resulta curioso que alguien tenga tan mal carácter.  
-... y has encontrado sentido a tu existencia odiando a Hashiba Sora.  
-Entonces... yo... ¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora?  
Mi padre se vuelve hacia su rosal y corta otra rosa... ¿Cómo lo tiene tal florecido si se la pasa cortándolas!  
Finalmente, Sunao explota y se lanza contra mi padre, quien no logra reaccionar y ambos terminan en el piso. Fujimori le sacó la tijera e intenta clavársela en el cuello; pero logro atraparlo y alejarlo.  
-Para, Fujimori!- lo intento hacer entrar en razón.  
-Déjame! Hashiba! Hashiba!- empieza a gritar histerico.  
Mi padre se pone de pié y le dá un golpe en la cara. Sunao cae al suelo.  
-Quieres ayudarme?- me pregunta.  
Yo corro en busca de algo. En el rosal, hay una mesa con algunas mezclas, tomo un jeringa y una de las botellas, que dice "SOBNIFERO". Lleno la jeringa y vuelvo donde mi padre, quien continúa golpeando a Sunao.  
-¡Basta!- le ordeno, al tiempo que le extiendo el medicamento.  
Mi padre toma la jeringa y le inyecta el líquido. Mientras Sunao va cayendo dormido, busca en la ropa del chico, hasta quitarle el celular.  
-Átalo a al silla. Voy a llamar a Sora.  
Alzo a Sunao, quien susurra incoherencias y lo llevo donde están los químicos. Ahí hay una silla, donde lo ato.  
-Hashiba Sora... Supongo- mi padre camina hasta mí, está hablando por el celular-. He estado esperando este momento.. Puedes venir al laboratorio? Hace ya mucho tiempo, verdad? Es el lugar donde Fujimori- kun y tú una vez vivieron. Tras tu fuga, cerré temporalmente el laboratorio. Sin embargo, he vuelto para completar mi experimento... Sí... Pero no te preocupes, si vienes solo, no le haré nada- corta y luego se vuelve hacia mí-. Cuida de Sunao. Yo esperaré a que Sora llegue- se va.  
Ahora no hay más que hacer, sólo esperar. Sunao no despertará en un rato, unos minutos, no creo que más. Aveces me da pena... él no tenía nada que ver. Nanami se escapó con el otro tipo y por éso, mi padre le raptó a los dos niños que Minato cuidaba: Sora y Sunao ¿Tuvo derecho?  
Al fin y al cabo, mi padre es un niño mimado.

Sunao abre los ojos.  
-¿Por qué?- me pregunta al verme.  
-Pronto Hashiba estará aquí para salvarte.  
-No vendrá.  
-Éso no lo sabes.  
-Es obvio. En ese incidente... pisoteé los sentimientos de Hashiba.  
-Hashiba vendrá. Tiene ese tipo de fuerza. Por éso mi padre escogió a Hashiba antes que a tí.  
-Suficiente. No me importa lo que me ocurra, pero será mejor que dejen tranquilo a Hashiba.  
No puedo evitar reír.  
-No era el que tú más odiabas? Y ahora se ha convertido en la persona más querida. Que problemático es el amor.  
-Que pena de persona. Tu no habrás recibido nada de amor de tus padres. No es hora de que vayas siendo verdadero con tus sentimientos? Cualquiera que tenga un persona que lo ame, es suficiente para salvarse. No darte cuenta de éso... es de idiotas y a la vez triste.  
-Hablas por tí mismo- le respondo, ya fastidiado.  
-Es verdad! Yo he sido un estúpido... Todo... Aún que ya sea muy tarde.  
-Fushimori!- grita alguien de golpe- Fujimori.  
Al volverme, lo encuentro a Sora, agitado ¿Cuando llegó!  
-Por qué?- le pregunta Sunao.  
-Porque todavía no me he disculpado apropiadamente. Dame la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
-Tú no has hecho nada malo! Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse!  
-No ha sido tu culpa. Fue mi... Mierda. Discutir ahora no servirá de nada. Primero tenemos que salir de aquí- corre hasta Sunao, pero me interpongo entre ambos.  
-No te dejaré!  
-Despierta ya!- me grita y sin previo aviso, me lanza un golpe en la cara, pero no logra derribarme, aún si aturdirme un poco- Ése fué por mí!- me grita y lanza otro golpe, esta vez con toda su fuerza. Mis anteojos terminan por volar y yo caigo hacia atrás, contra la mesa de las mezclas, que caer y salpican el suelo- Y ése fué por Ichikawa!  
Quedo unos momentos con la mirada baja, hasta que mi vista se acostumbra a no tener los anteojos y entonces, levanto la vista.  
-Ichikawa decía que tenías talento- me dice-. Y porqué haces estas cosas sin sentido?- se vuelve hacia Sunao- Quizás sea duro ser una persona decente siendo el hijo de Aizawa. Y no va a servir de nada, si sigues echándole las culpas a los demás y huyes de tus problemas.  
-Me estás sermoneando?- no puedo evitar sonreír. Limpio la sangre en mi labio.  
-No es por tu bien... es por el de Ichikawa- me responde, mientras desata las cuerdas.  
Es tan idiota pensar que porque Gaku me ame, yo voy a cambiar y todo se arreglará. El Mundo no gira al rededor del amor, sino de la conveniencia, llámesele dinero, placer o diversión, da igual; el amor no tiene valor.  
-Él no me importa.  
-Ichikawa todavía piensa que eres importante para él.  
¿Todavía! Entonces no murió... Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo.  
-Creo que amar a una persona es algo increíble. Te da la sensación de que puedes cambiar por la persona que amas. No es lógico.  
Pero para algo así, el que cambia debe amar a la otra persona ¿No?  
-Por eso estás poniéndote en peligro- mi padre aparece de repente-, para volver con Fujimori Sunao. No es cierto, Hashiba Sora? No, ni siquiera tenías nombre en aquel entonces. Eras el número 013 Sora queda paralizado, es obvio que le tiene terror.  
-Ai... Ai... zawa.  
-Estas temblando. Si ya estás así, Crees que podrías controlarte a ti mismo?  
-P... Para...- le ruega Sunao.  
-Todavía estás bajo los efectos de mi experimento.  
Me pongo de pié, mientras Sora se retuerce en su lugar y Sunao intenta hacerlo entrar en razón, llamándolo... Esto no está bien... No va a pasar nada bueno.  
-Siento pena por Minato Shinichirou- dice mi padre con falsedad-. Ya me imagino la tristeza de Nanami. Sin embargo, ha sido un fracaso- se acerca a mi, pero me esquiva la mirada- por éso te llamé para que vinieras.  
-Aizawa!- le grita Sunao, luchando con las sogas que aún lo sujetan.  
-Y aún peor, Como has podido venir tras ser traicionado por Fujimori? Como me esperaba, has cumplido mis expectativas.  
-Espera! Aizawa!  
-De toda la gente del laboratorio, nadie tiene tu fuerza de voluntad. No tenías miedo del tratamiento y buscaste una solución para sobrevivir, dejaste salir otra personalidad llamada Yoru.  
Yoru... tanto Sunao como Sora, sacaron esas personalidades, creo que la de Sunao se llamaba Yang o Ran, nunca le pude entender... me gustaba pelearlo a Sunao, cuando le decía "Sunao, Sunao" y el otro idiota se enojaba y me gritaba "No soy Sunao!". Lo seguí molestando hasta que me mordió el brazos... entonces preferí dejarme de esas cosas.  
-Entonces...- Sora se tranquiliza- Entonces no tenía alternativa. Pero me he dado cuenta de que esa fuerza no es real. Ahora quiero hacerme más fuerte de verdad! Fujimori... todo esto es por ti.  
-Te ponemos a prueba, entonces?  
Dios... no... Odiaba ver esas "pruebas". Sunao llegó a un punto donde echándole un baso de agua se desesperaba. Pero Sora... Sora era más fuerte. El agua no fué obstáculo para él... entonces pasaron al fuego.  
Sora queda paralizado, cuando mi padre saca un encendedor y lo prende en frente de la cara del chico.  
-Detente!- pero de pronto, Sunao logra soltarse y se abalanza contra mi padre, consiguiendo que suelte el encendedor... pero el mismo cae sobre los líquidos derramados... y entonces, una explosión trae el fuego.  
-Hashiba! Hashiba!  
-Fujimori!  
Ambos salen corriendo. El fuego se está extendiendo.  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- le advierto a mi padre... pero él comienza a reírse.  
-Es la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi experimento.  
-Qué dices!  
¡Las ventanas y puertas comienzan a cerrarse bajo fuerte cortinas de acero! Intento encontrar una salida, pero no parece haber ninguna. Sunao cae, pero de inmediato Sora va a buscarlo... Es el experimento de mi padre.  
Mi padre va hasta ambos.  
-Déjalo... déjalo...- comienza a decirle... No quiero saber... Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.  
Sunao y Hashiba logran ponerse de pie... el experimento acaba de fracasar.  
Entonces... ¿Todo termina así¿Y qué me queda ahora¿A donde voy? Miki murió, ya no tengo una razón para seguir... Y el fuego, me está quitando otra huida. Entonces, si yo ya no tengo oportunidad... mejor se las dejo a otros.  
Voy donde mi padre y me paro delante de él.  
-Fuera de aquí!- me ordena, pero supongo que ya soy libre.  
Lo conozco, es terco, no va a dejar que pisoteen su orgullo, no va a rendirse.  
-No te dejaré pasar... Vallanse rápido!- les digo a Sora y Sunao que aún están ahí... ¿Qué esperan!  
-No te metas en mi camino- me ruge, cuando ambos muchachos huyen.  
-Tu experimento ha fracasado. Por qué no te das por vencido?  
-Fuera de mi camino!- me grita.  
¿Por qué no sólo me quita? Creo que no está muy acostumbrado a que me le plante en frente.  
-Por qué?  
¿Por qué? Es la primera vez que mi padre me pregunta ¿Por qué? Tuvo toda mi vida para hacerlo, para siquiera saber porque hago las cosas... ¿Y ahora lo pregunta?  
-No lo sé, pero pensé que podría cambiar.  
El fuego termina por rodearnos, sin dejarnos salida alguna.  
Bien... si este es mi final, al menos sé que será un final bueno. No sé si veré a Miki... de seguro él espera en el cielo, un lugar al que no creo que valla. Y si su alma ronda por algún lugar, la buscaré. Por lo pronto, me despido de mi mismo.  
-Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes- digo a mi padre.  
Aizawa también se rinde. Supongo que no tolera la idea de que su experimento haya fracasado.  
-¿Diferentes?  
-Que hubiéramos sido una familia normal. A decir verdad, mi madre jamás me agradó, me hubiera gustado compartir un buen techo contigo y Nanami.  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
-Eh!  
Mi padre me sonríe.  
-No existe el unicornio pegazo, o es unicornio o es pegazo. El pegazo, es amante de la libertad, de sus proyectos, de si mismo, de su vida. El unicornio, en cambio, prefiere los grupos y vivir todos para todos. De seguro, hubiéramos sido buenos unicornio... con alas.  
-Jamás voy a entenderte.  
-El padre siempre conoce bien a los hijos, pero los hijos, nunca a sus padres.  
-No empieces... ¡No me conoces! Nunca te importó mi vida, así que no vengas con esas cosas.  
-Kai, te ví crecer. Hubiera querido que me dejaras crecer contigo, pero siempre me hacías a un lado- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Recuerdo como fuiste creciendo y como pasaste a ser de un niño a un hombre y siempre estuve tan orgulloso de tí. Pero nunca me dejaste acercarme ¿Recuerdas cuando compraba el helado que te gustaba y tu siempre te ibas a comer a tu cuarto¿O cuando íbamos a pasear y siempre terminabas en las fichas?  
-Yo... pensaba que te estorbaba.  
-No, Kai... Te metí en mis investigaciones, porque pensé que era lo único que disfrutabas haciendo conmigo.  
-Y yo pensaba que era una obligación.  
-Me hubieras dicho que no querías seguir y te hubiera dejado ir.  
¿Entonces... toda mi vida viví en una mentira que yo mismo me cree? Todos fueron malos entendidos... si yo hubiera buscado conocer a mi padre... quizás ahora seríamos una familia.  
Mis piernas se debilitan y caigo de rodillas. Estoy comenzando a perder el aire. Mi padre parece mejor, pero él siempre fué más fuerte.  
¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? No hay paso atrás, hubiera podido ser feliz.  
Hubiera podido...

_Continuará..._


	6. Gaku Ichikawa

Este fic va dedicado a JulyeSanzo. No te atrevas a no actualizar O ... Menos si en el Capítulo que sigue va a estar el Lemmon de Gaku y Kai TT O ...

También va muy especialmente dedicado a Yuki... (aún que tal vez ni sepa que esiste este fic XD) Te quiero muchisimo!

_Capítulo 6_

**Gaku Ichikawa**

Abro los ojos, no puedo dormir. Tengo sueño, estoy somnoliento, pero no logro consolarlo. Los nervios me están enloqueciendo, ni siquiera pude comer. Y aún que siento muchos deseos de llorar, no puedo hacerlo. Siento que lo estoy traicionando, siento que lo abandoné. Pero Matsuri tienen razón, yo no tengo nada que ver es todo esto, sólo me enamoré de la persona equivocada. Hice lo que pude y debí, fui y le dije todo a Sora Senpai... Y aún así no sirvió de nada. Aún mi cuerpo está resentido por los golpes, tengo moretones y heridas que a cada movimiento me traen imágenes de lo ocurrido. Tuve suerte de no morir, quizás no tuvo el valor o yo fui fuerte.  
-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Matsuri, quien está recostado contra la pared. Acurrucados a mi lado, están los tres niños y los cuatro nos protegemos del frío con una manta que logramos conseguir.  
-Estoy bien, un poco nervioso.  
-Ya vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.  
-Lo sé, estoy seguro.  
-Ya está amaneciendo, intenta dormir.  
Asiento y cierro los ojos. Pero no puedo quitar ésa presión en mi pecho, es la culpa, los nervios, la impotencia, todas esas cosas juntas. Tendría que haber ignorado a Matsuri y a Sora Senpai e ido sin más, donde estaba Kai... ¿Y por qué no lo hice? Ahora me arrepiento, pero ya no hay nada para hacer. Ya es la mañana, ya todo ha sido hecho ¿Y por qué aún no vuelven!  
Quizás estén hablando. De seguro, veré a Sora Senpai y Sunao Senpai viniendo hacia aquí, en compañía de Kai; y quien dice, hasta su padre esté. No tuve mucho tiempo para preguntar sobre eso, pero espero que todo puedan olvidar sus diferencias.  
¡Escucho unos pasos! Al abrir los ojos, veo a Sora y Sunao llegar.  
-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Matsuri.  
-¿Donde está Buchou!  
-Ya habrá tiempo de contar todo- dice Sora Senpai, mientras acompaña a Sunao Senpai a los escalones y lo ayuda a sentarse... Se ven agotados.  
-¡Por favor! Si Nagase Buchou escapó, díganme o díganme donde fue.  
-¿Irías a buscarlo?- me pregunta Sunao, molesto- Si no te quiere. Ni siquiera le importabas, te usó, aprovechándose de lo que sentía hacia él.  
-¡Pero aún así es importante para mi! Y aún que jamás llegue a quererme, al menos quiero.  
-Nagase está bien. Olvídalo por un rato- me sugiere Sora-. Lo que importa ahora, es que estemos a salvo y que ya no nos tendremos que volver a preocupar por nada.  
-Dile la verdad- dice de mala gana Sunao.  
-Por favor... mejor vamos- pide Matsuri.

El camino de regreso, fué en total silencio. Creo que las cosas no están tan bien como pensaba, de lo contrario, todos estaría hablando de lo maravilloso que fué. Regresamos al edificio de los cuartos. Sora y Sunao van enseguida a dormir.  
-No estés preocupado- Matsuri me palmea la espalda- ¿Quieres acompañarme para hablar con Nanami? Quiero ver si Shinichirou está bien.  
-No, gracias. Creo que yo también voy a dormir- sigo mi camino, hasta mi cuarto. Al entrar, sólo me dejo caer en la cama. El viento cierra mi puerta y entonces, me siento libre de llorar.  
Unas pocas lágrimas caen al principio, pero luego, mi vista se nubla y desbordan, sin nada que las detenga. Hundo la cara en mi almohada, para apaciguar el llanto. Necesito desahogar un poco el corazón.  
La incertidumbre sobre lo que le ocurrió a Buchou es lo que me tiene más intranquilo. No creo que Sora Senpai haya sido capaz de matarlo. No estoy tan seguro con Sunao Senpai, pero Sora no se lo habrá permitido ¿Pero si Nagase Buchou terminó por suicidarse! Él se encontraba atrapado, se sentía lleno de presiones y no quería llevar a cabo los planes de su padre. Su Buchou ya no está... yo tampoco quiero estar.  
Escucho que abren la puerta. Los pasos vienen hacia mí y se detienen a mi lado. Ojalá fuese Nagase Buchou. No me importaría si me quiere o no, saltaría sobre sus brazos y me quedaría así, hasta perder la fuerza. Siento que me acarician los cabellos. Al levantar la vista, lo encuentro a Hano en cunclillas, mirándome preocupado.  
-Hano Senpai?- le sonrío.  
-Me contaron lo que pasó.  
-Le dijeron algo sobre Nagase Buchou!- me siento, secándome las lágrimas.  
-No. Lo siento. Matsuri no sabía nada.  
-Tengo miedo ¿Y si se quitó la vida?  
-No creo. Y tú más que nadie debería saberlo.  
-No estoy tan seguro.  
-Buchou es fuerte. De seguro decidieron tomar caminos distintos.  
-¡Entonces huyo! Sora Senpai tiene que decirme a donde se fué... o voy a perderlo.  
-Gaku, tranquilo- me acaricia los cabellos con esmero, como siempre hace- ¿Qué pasó con tu optimismo? Además, si les trajeron tantos problemas, dudo mucho que se queden tranquilos si desaparecen. De seguro los mantendrán vigilados.  
¡Es cierto! No van a dejar que desaparezcan así como así.  
-¡Quiero verte sonreír!- me dice, mientras se pone de pié- Ahora yo tengo que irme a la escuela, pero más tarde regresaré.  
-Sí. Hoy voy a faltar.  
-No te preocupes, diré que estás enfermo.  
-¡Gracias!- digo recuperando mis ánimos.  
Hano cierra la puerta. Me quedo unos momentos sentado. Algo me dice que Nagase Buchou está vivo, lo presiento... pero no tengo el poder de ver el futuro, ni mucho menos soy psíquico, así que, no es más que un deseo. Pero supongo de Hano tiene razón, además, ni Sora Senpai o Sunao Senpai serían capaces de matar... al menos no a Buchou.  
Me recuesto y tan pronto como cierro los ojos, caigo dormido.

Despierto al escuchar que se abre la puerta. No abro los ojos, los párpados me pesan. Se acerca a mi... pero no se escuchan como los pasos de Hano, es alguien que usa zapatos. Se queda a mi lado, lo puedo sentir cerca, acaricia mi cabello; tampoco son las caricias de Hano, él es menos suave. Me retira los cabellos de la cara y entonces me besa en la mejilla con tal suavidad, que parece el rosa de un pétalo de alguna flor maravillosa y ésa flor tiene un perfume delicioso... no puede ser.  
-Buchou...?- abro los ojos lentamente. Dos hermosos ojos azules bañan mi paisaje. Me miran fijamente, tranquilos, pero muy agotados.  
Extiendo mi mano, para tocarle el rostro... pero todo se esfuma y finalmente, despierto en verdad.  
Al abrir los ojos, descubro el cuarto solo, sin nadie más que yo. La otra cama, está vacía, siempre igual, con las mismas sábanas. Nunca la ocupó nadie ¿Por qué? No es que yo sea alguien solitario ni mucho menos, alguien que no tenga muchos amigos. Siempre estoy con alguien. Pero quizás, nunca nadie ocupó mi cuarto, porque al pasar la puerta, es mi vida, mi Mundo y mi espacio. Siempre que hay una reunión o algo, tampoco se hace en mi cuarto. Quizás sea éso.  
¿Podría tolerar a alguien durmiendo en la otra cama?  
Sunao estuvo durmiendo en mi cuarto los últimos días, pero él es alguien tranquilo y casi nunca estaba. No me hizo sentir invadido, ni nada. Quizás dependa de quien duerma ahí.  
Alguien abre la puerta, lo que me quita de mis pensamientos.  
-¡Hano Senpai!- salto fuera de la cama.  
Entonces advierto que estoy completamente vestido. Me olvidé de cambiarme, supongo que ahora no importa.  
-Gaku ¿Quieres ir a comer?  
-¿Los viste a Sora Senpai o a Sunao Senpai?  
-No, deben seguir durmiendo.  
-Me imagino ¡Pero quiero saber que pasó con Nagase Buchou!- hago unos pucheros, hasta que Hano me palmea la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, ya todo irá bien. De haber pasado algo malo, te lo hubieran dicho.  
-¡Cierto¡Entonces vamos a comer¡Tengo hambre!  
Hano y yo salimos, justo en el momento en que Nanami cruza por el pasillo.  
-¡Nanami-san!- corro hasta él.  
-Gaku-kun, Hano-kun- nos saluda con su usual dulzura.  
Nanami es muy famoso, entre alumnos y maestros. Aún me parece increíble su pasado. Todos lo aprecian mucho, incluso, los que casi no lo conocen. Él d.C. una muy buena impresión al principio, su tono suave y gentil y sus ojos vacíos de toda maldad. A la segunda vez, ya uno se siente como si lo conociese de toda la vida. E incluso cuando se enoja, se ve inofensivo.  
-¿Como está Minato Sensei?- le pregunto algo impaciente.  
-¡Muy bien! ya ha despertado, comió y en un tiempo, estará listo para salir.  
-¿Ah hablado con Soushi?  
-No, no hablé. Me dijeron que había salido, pero en el horario en que lo fui a buscar, es su horario de trabajo. Debe estar en una de las suyas.  
-¡Que bien! nosotros íbamos a comer algo ¿Nos acompaña?  
-Quizás los pueda alcanzar luego. Iba a ver como estaban Sora y Sunao.  
-Más tarde iremos a verlos- sugiere Hano.  
-Supongo que no habrá problema. Durmieron todo el día.  
Los tres seguimos por nuestros caminos.  
-¿Crees que estén bien?- le pregunto a Hano.  
-Yo no los vi.  
-No parecían heridos, sólo muy cansados ¿Alguien se enteró de lo sucedido?  
-Nadie, por lo que supe. Sólo yo.  
-Habrá que cuidar lo que Matsuri diga- bromeo, mientras entramos al comedor.  
Compramos algo para comer y nos sentamos. Cuando voy a dar el primer mordisco, veo que Matsuri pasa unas mesas atrás. Todos lo miran raro, a su lado, va un muchacho de cabellos negros, que parece cargar algo muy pesado... ¿Puede ser que esté llevando alguna especie de arma blanca! Me paro en mi lugar, para intentar ver, que no logro mucho.  
El chico se detiene y como si sintiese mi mirada sobre él, gira su cabeza y nos cruzamos, pero Matsuri lo llama y él sigue.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta Hano, que está sentado en frente mío.  
-Matsuri... iba con un chico... creo que tenía un arma... aún que era muy grande como para poder hacer algo con ella.  
-Debió ser de mentira- mira hacia atrás.  
-¡Vamos a ver!- trago todo lo que puedo y me llevo la botella de agua, para no atragantarme, al tiempo que salgo corriendo donde Matsuri y ese chico. Los veo perdiéndose en el pasillo. Hano y yo los seguimos hasta que entran en el cuarto de Sora y Sunao. De ahí, seguimos caminando. Cuando llegamos, la puerta ya está cerrada. Hano toca y enseguida abre Nanami.  
-¿Sí¡Ah¡Gaku-kun¡Hano-kun!- se hace a un lado, para dejarnos pasar.  
Ambos entramos. El chico dejó aquello que traía en la cama, es casi del largo de la misma y en la parte más alta, se pasando el ancho de la cama.  
-¡Sora Senpai¡Sunao Senpai!- corro hasta ambos, al verlos sentados en la cama.  
-¡No¡No¡No!- me ruega Sora, mientras lo abrazo con fuerza.  
-¿Ya están bien!- lo suelto- ¿Se sienten mejor!  
-Sí- me responde Sunao, sonriendo con amabilidad.  
Sunao es demasiado cambiante, a veces me sonríe y otras no. Nunca lo pude entender. Aún que no lo conozco hace mucho.  
-Disculpa- una voz desconocida me toca el hombro. Es suave, incluso más que la de Nanami-san.  
-¡Lo siento!- me vuelvo, para encontrar al muchacho, que quería pasar junto a Sora y Sunao.  
-No hay problema- me sonríe y hace una reverencia-. Mi nombre es Chris ¿Tú eras en chico que me estaba mirando?  
-Eh, sí. Lo siento, es que como no te cono...- Chris pone su mano derecha en mi pecho y luego me toma de las mejillas y acerca mi rostro al de él, para verme a los ojos.  
-Veo que no tienes maldad ni en tu corazón, ni en tus ojos.  
-¿Mi corazón¿Mis ojos?  
-Muchos creen que es lo mismo. Pero la maldad del corazón es la maldad con la que se nace, pero la maldad de los ojos, es algo que uno puede crear por varias razones.  
-Ya veo...- me hago a un lado.  
-No temas- me asegura Nanami.  
-Honjou...- gruñe Sora- ¿Qué se supone que nos va a hacer tu amigo? Siempre que traes tus amistades, nosotros salimos perdiendo.  
Nanami sonríe y se sienta en la cama de enfrente. Mientras Matsuri lo imita. Sora se los queda mirando y entonces se para de golpe.  
-¡Ah, no¡Este es amigo de ustedes dos!  
-Se vino desde muy lejos para venir a curarlos.  
-¿Curarnos¿De qué!  
Chris toca la frente de Sora y entonces, este cae sobre la cama.  
-¡Sora Senpai!  
-Tranquilo- me pide Chris-. No le ha pasado nada malo. Pero su espíritu está muy cansado y confundido como para seguir, por eso está débil. Déjame limpiarte de toda suciedad.  
-Para eso existe el baño- Sora retrocede.  
Chris va hasta la cama y levanta lo que yo supuse era un arma, pero resulta ser una cruz gigantesca.  
-No te preocupes- alza la cruz sobre Sora.  
-No me servirá que me digas que no dolerá.  
-No, sí va a doler y mucho ¡Pero luego te sentirás muy bien!  
Hano y yo nos miramos.  
-Mejor nos vamos... volvemos luego...- salimos con rapidez, al tiempo que Sora comienza a gritar. Pero metros lejos de la puerta, nos detenemos... una fuerte luz sale del cuarto y luego, Sora huye, con Chris, Nanami y Matsuri detrás. Nos pasan cerca y a los segundos, Sunao sale tranquilamente.  
-¡Sunao Senpai!- corro hasta él.  
-Shhh- me ordena-, no quiero que me encuentren ¿Qué pasa?- no respondo, pero él lo advierte de inmediato- Ah... ya sé. Si me escondes en tu cuarto, te lo digo.  
-Mejor en el mío- llega Hano-, sospecharán menos.  
Sunao sonríe y vamos al cuarto de Hano. Su compañero de cuarto no está, así que nos vemos libres de pasar.  
-¿Y donde está Nagase Buchou!- le pregunto con urgencia, mientras entramos.  
-Me llevó donde Aizawa- comienza- y luego, me ató a una silla, mientras el padre llamaba a Sora, para tenderle una trampa. Cuando Kuu-chan llegó, lo golpeó y una vez fue por ti- me mira-. Entonces Nagase dijo que no le importabas y que sólo te usó. Que jamás le interesaste y que eras un idiota.  
-Lo dijo para fingir ser fuerte.  
-No, lo dijo desde el corazón. Nagase y Aizawa son la misma cosas. No intentes buscar algo saludable en una manzana podrida.  
-Buchou no es malo.  
-El amor nunca tiene razón, no seas necio- me dice con bronca.  
-¡Que le guardes rencor a Aizawa no es culpa de Nagase Buchou!- elevo la voz.  
El cuarto queda en silencio, hasta que Sunao me sonríe.  
-El rencor no tiene nada que ver. Lo que te digo, es por tu bien.  
-No... yo... perdón, no quise.  
-Ya sé. Debes amarlo mucho... pero él no te correspondía- se acerca a mi-. Pero ya vas a ver que llegará el día en que alguien lo hará.  
-¿Pero donde está? Si en verdad me desprecia tanto, quiero escucharlo de él mismo o sino, nunca lo podré olvidar.  
-Él esta... el huyó como la rata que es.  
-Mejor vamos a dar un paseo...- Hano, que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado, decide hablar.  
-No... mejor me voy yo- sugiero-. Tu tienes que esconder a Sunao- salgo, sin esperar una respuesta.  
Entonces... ¿Huyo? De ser así, aún tengo posibilidades de encontrarlo ¿Y qué haré cuando lo tenga en frente?  
-Gaku...- Sunao llega por sorpresa- Nagase no escapó.  
-¿Y qué le pasó?

A medida que Sora se va acercando al final, los rostros de todos se van entristeciendo, mientras me miran. Aquello me hizo saber que no sería un final feliz. Tal parece que los únicos que aún no sabíamos nada, somos Hano y yo.  
-Aizawa intentó detenernos... pero Nagase se le plantó delante, para no dejarlo pasar...- Sora hace silencio.  
-¿Y qué pasó luego!  
-No sé... nosotros salimos... pero en ese momento el fuego se volvió más intenso y cerró todos los pasos. Nagase se quedó, para impedir que su padre nos alcanzase.  
Mi vista se nubla, pero contengo las lágrimas... Nagase Buchou no puede estar muerto. No lo creo. No puede ser.  
-¡Pudo haber escapado!  
-Lo dudo mucho.  
-Nagase dijo que no le importabas- me dice Sunao sonriéndome-, pero cuando Sora le dijo que él era importante para ti, creo que te comprendió.  
-¿Puedo ir a ver el lugar?  
Todos se miraron, consultándose.  
-Supongo que no hay problema- dice Nanami al fin-. Yo te llevaré.  
-Te acompaño- se ofrece Sora.  
-¡Yo iré también!- afirma Chris.  
-Bien... si todos van...- suspira Matsuri- ¿Sunao?  
-Ni lo piensen, ya no quiero volver a ver ese lugar.  
Hano me sonríe y asiente.

Lo que alguna vez fue un laboratorio gigantesco, ahora era un lugar en ruinas. Sora me guío, junto a los demás, a la parte que se había incendiado. Con desesperación, busco un indicio de que alguien haya escapado. Cuando llegamos al rosal, quedé paralizado, el lugar esta destruido y tan herméticamente cerrado, que no entra luz.  
Matsuri se me adelanta y prende una linterna, con la que iluminó el camino. Busco entre las cenizas algo que parezca humano, pero sólo hay siluetas sin forma. Todo está destruido... no pudo sobrevivir.  
-Gaku...- me llama Sora.  
-¿Sí?  
-Mira esto- se agacha y toma algo. Se acerca a mí y me ofrece una rosa blanca, algo amarillenta por el tiempo-. Es lo único que parece haber quedado sano.  
La tomo, echándome a llorar y dejándome caer sobre las cenizas. Nada más logró sobrevivir.

Ni bien llego, pongo la rosa en un baso con agua. Mañana le conseguiré un mejor lugar para que esté, un jarrón más bonito o algo así. Sé que no dudará para siempre, pero espero poder conservarla eternamente.  
-¿Vas a comer?- me pregunta Hano.  
-No, no tengo hambre- me dejo caer sobre la cama.  
-¿Quieres que pase la noche contigo?  
-Estoy bien- le sonrío o intento hacerlo-. Estoy en compañía de la rosa... no necesito nada más ahora.  
-Esta bien- Hano se despide y sale.  
Y ahí me quedo, mirando mi rosa, hasta caer dormido.

A la mañana temprano, las corridas de los chicos que salen para el colegio, me despiertan de un sobresalto. Miro el reloj y salgo de la cama ¡Ya es muy tarde! Me cambio, pero antes de salir, voy hasta la rosa y la beso. Hoy parece verse menos amarillenta... pero quizás seas ideas mías.  
El camino a la escuela lo hago solo, como siempre. Muy pocas veces me acompaña alguien, es que mis tiempos son diferentes porque.  
Me detengo de golpe, al levantar la vista, advierto que había cruzado la escuela, hasta llegar frente al laboratorio. Mis tiempos son diferentes a los de los demás... porque siempre me apresuro a llegar temprano y encontrar a Nagase Buchou... Pero hoy no hay luz del otro lado. Con la mano temblándome, abro la puerta corrediza,. quizás con la esperanza de encontrarlo del otro lado... pero el laboratorio está vacío y las cortinas bajas. Las mesas están vacías, por lo general, a esta hora, Buchou ya comienza a ordenar todo. Entro, el aroma de siempre.  
Dejo mi mochila y comienzo a abrir las cortinas, como cuando ayudo a Buchou. Luego, saco los instrumentos de laboratorio y los ordeno en su lugar, como lo haría él. Siempre los colocaba de la misma forma y en el mismo lugar.  
Cuando termino de arreglar todo, siento como si mi corazón se liberase un poco... Es como si Buchou aún viviese. Cuando entro al cuarto de útiles, para asegurarme de que todo esté en su lugar, advierto un cuaderno sobre uno de los estantes; lo tomo... ¡Es de Buchou! Lo abro, para hojearlo, pero entonces suena el timbre de cambio de hora y salgo corriendo con el cuaderno en mis manos.  
Pasadas dos horas de clases, en lo único que pensaba era en Buchou y comenzaba a impacientarme ¡Quería ver ese cuaderno! Nunca pude ver nada de Buchou, conocía muy poco su letra ¿Sería de hacer garabatos en las hojas?  
Cuando terminan las clases, doy un sobresalto ¡Olvidé mi mochila en el laboratorio! Voy con prisa y entro. Creo que estoy superando todo esto; a pesar de que lo amo, ya no está y no hay nada que hacer. Creo que lo que me alegra, es haber encontrado en cuaderno, porque me dejará conocer un poco más a Buchou. Y a pesar de todo, a lo último, él se arrepintió ¡Todo eso me conforma enormemente!  
Agarro mi mochila, lleno de ánimos y doy una vista al laboratorio. todo quedó como cuando lo dejé ¡Es como si Buchou estuviera vivo! No soportaba la idea de que haya muerto, pero no es algo que yo pueda manejar. Pero prometo, que si en este cuaderno hay alguno de sus estudios o notas, veré de publicarlo o hacerlo conocer de alguna forma ¡Quiero que todos sepan de Nagase Buchou!  
Alguien sale del cuarto de útiles.  
-¿Miki!- exclamo ¿Quién más podría ser?  
Pero no es Miki.  
-Ushi.  
-Gaku ¿Qué haces?  
-Vine por mi mochila.  
-Yo estaba buscando un marcador ¿No sabes si hay?  
-Creo que si.  
-¿Hoy Buchou no viene? Es raro que falte.  
-¿Miki no está? Tengo que hablar con él.  
Ushi me mira raro.  
-¿No te enteraste?  
-¿De qué?  
-Anteayer hubo duelo, no hubo clases.  
-¿A no?  
-Miki falleció.  
Aquello me deja sin palabras. Asiento y salgo.  
Miki... Murió? Sonrío. Entonces Nagase Buchou y Miki están juntos... eso es bueno...

Al entrar a mi cuarto, aún estoy shokeado. Dejo el cuaderno en la cama y arrojo mi mochila en el piso. Por una parte me alegra y por otra me entristece. Supe que Miki estaba muy enfermo y sufría mucho, pero nadie lo notó, hasta que uno de los profesores lo comentó. Sin embargo, el rumor se mantuvo reservado, sólo unos pocos lo sabíamos. Los últimos días, Miki me había dicho que estaba enfermo, pero no pensé que de tal gravedad.  
Miro el cuaderno sobre mi cama y lo tomo, comienzo a hojearlo. Son notas, recordatorios. La letra de Buchou es ordenada, prolija y hasta parece impresa. hay algunas cosas escritas en rojo, pero la mayoría es tinta negra. No hay garabatos, ni siquiera una mancha. Las hojas están algo amarillentas. Al principio, hay una carátula, con sus datos.  
La primer fecha es de... Mis ojos se abren de par en par ¡Es justamente de unos días después en que comenzó a trabajar en la escuela! Me costó mucho averiguar ese dato.  
Hay recordatorios del colegio, pero algunos personales. Comienzo a leer desde la primer hoja. Las horas pasan y llego a la mitad del cuaderno, que es bastante gordo... Entonces me detengo... Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, no sé si es felicidad o tristeza... En uno de sus recordatorios dice: " Ichikawa"... por la fecha, debe ser del día en que nos citamos para estudiar... Cierro el cuaderno y lo abrazo... Dejo que las lágrimas caigan, necesito desahogarme un poco.  
Comienzo a caer dormido y en los últimos momentos, noto que la rosa ya no está amarilla, ahora es blanca, blanca como las nubes ¿Puede ser?

-Gaku... Gaku...- escucho que Hano me llama.  
-Que?  
-Despierta ¡Mira tu rosa!  
Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento en la cama ¡La rosa está blanca! Pero está más pequeña... ¿Puede ser?  
-Parece que se está convirtiendo en un pimpollo ¿No?- me comenta Hano-  
-No sería posible.  
-Si era un laboratorio donde estaba, quizás le hicieron algo raro.  
-Quizás...- sonrío.  
O tal vez Nagase Buchou esté renaciendo... No, imposible, tonterías mías.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Pasar? Nada. Nanami nos invitó a comer a su casa ¿Vienes?  
-¡De acuerdo!  
Me doy un baño, cambio y vamos.

-Buenos Días- os recibe Nanami, haciéndonos pasar a la casa.  
-¡Buenos Días!- saludo y paso.  
-Hola- saluda Hano y me sigue.  
Shinichirou y Matsuri nos reciben luego. Cuando vamos a la cocina, encontramos a Sora y Sunao.  
-Ya casi está la comida- nos informa Nanami.  
-Buenos días- Soushi entra en la cocina.  
-¡Soushi-san!  
-¿Les dijiste?- pregunta a Nanami.  
-No, para éso les pedí que vinieran.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Sunao de inmediato.  
-Ahh... es que el hospital me paga las vacaciones, no sé cuando será, pero escogí un lugar cercano, no muy caro y de buen gusto.  
-¿Sólo nos quieres refregar eso en la cara?- gruñe Sora.  
-No. Los estoy invitando a venir conmigo a pasar un día en unas termas muy famosas.  
-¿Termas!- entra Matsuri de repente.  
-Sí, sería algo lindo- agrega Nanami.  
-¿Qué dicen?  
-¿Es todo gratis?- pregunta Sora.  
-Sí... bueno, en realidad, sólo la mitad entra gratis, los demás deben pagar.  
-¡Para eso está Matsuri-chan!- dice repentinamente Honjou.  
-Creo que entonces... me quedo en casa...- gruñe Sunao.  
-¡Vamos! Será divertido.  
-¡Claro!- dice Soushi- las clases terminan en unos días, veré de que me den las vacaciones para ese entonces ¿Qué dicen? Así festejaremos el fin de las clases y que todos los problemas se solucionaron.  
-¿Vas a arriesgarte a ir?- me pregunta Sora.  
-Jajaja, luego veré- le respondo-. Nunca fui a las termas.  
-Yo no creo que pueda- dice Hano-, porque un día antes del término de las clases, me iré a la casa de mis padres.  
-¿No puedes retrasarlo?  
-No creo. Nos iremos de vacaciones, ya tienen los pasajes.  
-Vamos a la mesa- informa Nanami, mientras lleva la comida.  
Todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, hablando de nada es especial. Entonces, el teléfono de Soushi suena.  
-Hola? Ah! Ryouyi... Qué pasa?... Un segundo. Con permiso- se levanta de la mesa y va hacia los cuartos.  
-Qué hace?- pregunta Shinichirou.  
-No sé- le responde Nanami-, estuvo muy raro.  
Shinichirou se pone de pié, pero Nanami lo detiene.  
-Déjame a mi- va hacia los cuartos.  
Luego, Sora y Sunao lo siguen. Matsuri también. Así que yo me sumo.  
-Díganme que tanto pasa...- gruñe Minato, poniéndose de pié.  
Pero cuando yo llego, Soushi está saliendo del cuarto. Nanami se le planta delante.  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste!  
-¿Yo? nada ¿Por qué?  
-No te hagas el tonto.  
Soushi sigue como si nada, hasta la puerta de salida.  
-Mejor me voy, ya es tarde.  
-¡Shinichirou!- le avisa Nanami y Minato enseguida salta sobre Soushi.  
-¡Ey¡No es para tanto!- intenta zafar de los brazos de Shinichirou, pero no puede.  
Nanami se apresura hacia la puerta y la traba. Minato arroja a Soushi sobre el sofá y entre todos, lo acorralan.  
-¡De acuerdo¡De acuerdo! Les diré todo...- ruega- No se los dije antes, para no preocuparlos sin razón.  
-¿Cual es el misterio?  
-El laboratorio estaba abandonado, pero Aizawa seguía manteniendo las alarmas, por si alguien entraba... o por si había incendio. En el jardín no había, pero el humo era tanto, que llegó a las alarmas del pasillo. En el laboratorio, encontraron personas, estaban ocultas, se supone que dormían ahí, no se sabe como lograron burlar las alarmas.  
-¿Y del jardín¿Alguien sobrevivió?  
-Sí...

_Continuará..._


	7. A la Espera de una Segunda Oportunidad

_Capítulo 7_

**A la espera de una segunda oportunidad**

Soushi se queda en silencio. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a comenzar a desesperarme.  
-¿Lograron salvar a alguien del jardín, si o no?- Shinichirou está a punto de saltarle encima.  
Los comprendo, sé por todo los que les hicieron pasar, pero si Buchou aún está vivo... espero que al menos, le dejen una segunda oportunidad.  
-¿Qué harían si se logró salvar a alguien?  
-¡Primero te mato¡Y después voy directo a matar al que salvaste!- le grita Minato, ya descontrolado.  
-No creo que sea peligro alguno, por lo menos ahora. Por éso no dijimos nada... hay muy pocas posibilidades de que siquiera pase la noche. Para eso me llamó mi compañero, parece que está empeorando y mucho.  
-¿Qué pasó con Nagase Buchou!- mi impaciencia me vence y corro hasta Soushi; no importa si es el que se salvó o el que no, necesito saberlo.  
-No sufrió grandes quemaduras... pero habían muchos químicos que terminaron por envenenarlo, además, el humo era demasiado. Dudamos mucho que pase la noche... hoy vamos a ver de quitarle el respirador. Intentamos limpiar el aire de sus pulmones, pero los químicos se pegaron a las paredes.  
-¿Puedo ir a verlo?  
Soushi consulta con la mirada a los demás.  
-Nagase no era el verdadero problema- dice Nanami-, él es inofensivo, sin su padre. O al menos éso creemos.  
-Por mi está bien- me responde Sora.  
-Diré que eres el hijo o algo así ¿De acuerdo?- me sugiere Soushi.  
-Yo los acompaño- dice Shinichirou.  
-No, voy yo- lo frena Nanami-, Soushi, Gaku y yo, nadie más.  
-¿Por qué!- se queja su amante, como un niño caprichoso.  
-Porque sí.  
Los tres salimos, yo estoy impaciente. Llevo conmigo su cuaderno. Aún está vivo... al menos hoy lo estará.  
-¿Por qué van a quitarle el respirador?- pregunto, al tiempo que Soushi arranca su auto.  
-Para que ya no sufra. Está en una semi coma, pero el dolor lo siente igual. Parece que hoy despertó, lo que dió muchas esperanzas, pero sólo fué por unos segundos.  
-¿Dijo algo?  
-No pudo, como ya te dije, el dolor es demasiado. A tal punto llega, que el cuerpo se defiende de esa forma, haciéndolo caer en coma.  
-Debe ser terrible- miro el cuaderno, las luces nocturnas lo acarician, mientras el auto cruza las calles- Entonces ¿Por qué está con respirador?  
-Porque el mismo dolor que le causa la coma, también le paraliza los pulmones. Ryouyi me dijo que consiguió un suero especial para estos casos, pero no tuvo buen resultado. Ahora es cosa de quitarle el respirador y esperar a que deje de respirar.  
-¿Puedo quedarme hasta que pase?  
-Si es pronto sí. El horario de visitas termina en dos horas.  
Nanami, que va sentado a mi lado, me abraza.  
-Todo irá bien.  
Cuando llegamos al hospital, los nervios presionan mi cuerpo. No puedo esperar a llegar. Cuando llegamos a recepción, Soushi habla con una de las secretarias. Lo que fueron minutos, me resultaron horas.  
-Ven- Nanami me guía hasta los asientos.  
-Yo podría haberlo detenido.  
-Nadie lo podría haber hecho. No tenía salida. Lo único que puedes hacer, es darle tu fuerza y ayudarlo.  
Asiento y le sonrío.  
-¿Me siguen?- se acerca Soushi.  
Ambos nos ponemos de pié. Los pasillos se van volviendo oscuros al tiempo que la noche va cayendo. En las paredes hay cosas escritas, muchas son agradecimientos o notas a sus hijos recién nacidos o despedidas. Al llegar frente al cuarto de Buchou, nos detenemos unos segundos, creo que todos dudamos.  
-Déjenme ver que todo esté bien- Soushi entra- ¡Pueden pasar!  
Yo entro de inmediato. Veo a Soushi, verificando unas máquinas. Entonces, encuentro a Nagase Buchou. Mis piernas tiemblas... jamás pensé que lo vería así. Su boca y parte de su cara, esta cubierta por una máscara, que le permite respirar. bajo sus ojos, hay unas pesadas ojeras violáceas, como moretones. Su piel está grisácea y sus venas parecen algo inflamadas. Bajo la mirada, no puedo tolerar verlo así.  
-Si quieres llorar, no pasa nada- Nanami me acaricia los cabellos.  
-Estoy bien- aún que con ojos cristalinos, todas mis emociones parecen habérseme atascado en la garganta.  
-¿Los dejamos a solas?- sugiere Soushi y Nanami asiente.  
Ambos salen.  
-Buchou...- dejo el cuaderno en la mesita de luz, a un lado de la cama. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre la cama y ahí me quedo.  
Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría, fuese lo que fuese.

-¿Gaku?- Nanami me despierta.  
Sin darme cuenta, quedé dormido de pié. Levanto mi cabeza, aún recostada sobre la cama.  
-Ya pasó la hora de visitas.  
-Déjenme quedarme la noche... por favor.  
-No podemos.  
-¿Ya le sacaron el respirador!  
-No, preferimos dejarte a solas con él.  
-Déjenme estar, por favor.  
-No- Soushi entra-, no puedes quedarte.  
-¡Por favor!- mis lágrimas comienzan a caer, sin consuelo.  
-No te va a gustar verlo morir, Gaku... por favor, vamos.  
-¡No!- me aferro a las sábanas.  
-Te lo estamos pidiendo de buena manera. No podemos hacer otra cosa- Nanami me acaricia la espalda.  
-Nos vamos- Soushi me toma con fuerza y comienza a arrastrarme fuera de la sala.  
-¡Soushi, por favor!- le ruega Nanami.  
Cuando logra sacarme, me suelta y yo caigo al suelo. traje conmigo, las sábanas que cubrían a Buchou. Siento su olor en ellas y entonces, mi llanto se vuelven alaridos.  
¿Por qué no puedo¿Por qué no me dejan!  
-¿Qué pasa!- escucho que alguien se acerca, parece la voz de una mujer.  
-No quiere irse- señala Soushi.  
-¿Es el hijito del del cuarto 214!  
-Sí.  
Soushi tuvo que mentir para que me dejaran pasar, porque sólo familiares directos pueden visitar a los pacientes en ese sector.  
-Siempre tan insensible...- gruñe la mujer y se agacha a mi lado- ¿Estás bien, nene¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos gentiles ojos cafés. Ella me acaricia los cabellos y luego me ayuda a ponerme de pié.  
-Encárgate del chico...- dice Soushi y se vá junto a Nanami.  
-¿Quieres comer algo?- me pregunta ella, pero yo niego con la cabeza- Bien. Mi nombre es Jiki.  
-Gaku- me presento.  
Me guía hasta unos asientos y ahí nos sentamos.  
-Quieres mucho a tu padre ¿No?- me pregunta con amabilidad.  
Y entre suaves palabras y consuelos, sin darme cuenta caí dormido, una vez más.

Al despertar, soy recibido por el aroma de Buchou, que aún habita en su sábana. Abro los ojos de golpe y recuerdo donde estaba. Hay una ventana en frente mío, esta amaneciendo. Me levanto de golpe ¡Estoy sobre una cama! Miro el lugar, no es mi cuarto. Al mirar hacia atrás, encuentro unas máquinas y detrás... ¡ Buchou!  
Salto de la cama y corro hasta él... cuando advierto que ya no trae la máscara... Retrocedo, hasta toparme con la pared. Bajo la mirada, no me animo a ver si aún respira.  
-¿Hola?- Jiki entra, cargando una bandeja con comida- ¿Dormiste bien? Te traje algo de comer a ti y a tu padre.  
¡A Buchou¿Acaso había despertado!  
-¡Nagase Buchou!- voy hasta él y lo sacudo con suavidad, pero no responde. Noto que sus labios están morados, le toco el rostro, está cálido.  
-Todavía no despertó. Pero respiró solo toda la noche.  
-¿Y como le dará de comer?  
-Con suero- ríe- ¿Sabes como se cambia el suero?- me pregunta, mientras se me acerca.  
-No.  
-¿Te enseño?  
Asiento, pero no estoy muy de ánimos. Me acerco a Jiki, mientras ella me indica que hacer.  
-Bueno- una vez que termina, se estira la espalda-, te traeré una silla cómoda, para que puedas estar cerca de tu padre ¿Sí? Si quieres dormir, puedes hacerlo en la cama. Combesí a Soushi para que te quedaras hoy, pero mañana ya es Lunes, así que te despertaré temprano, para que vallas a clases.  
-¡Sí!- nuevamente con los ánimos altos le salto encima y la abrazo- ¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias!  
-¡No ha de que! Desde que llegaste, tu padre estuvo mejorando, creo que te debe querer mucho.  
-Éso espero...- miro a Buchou.

Al caer la tarde, Jiki regresa.  
-Te traje algo para comer.  
Yo estoy sentado en la silla, no me he movido de ahí, desde la mañana. Noto con sorpresa, que trae un jarrón con una rosa.  
-¡Que hermosa flor!  
-¡Ah! Me la trajo un amigo tuyo. No lo pude hacer pasar, porque no es familiar, pero al menos, te llegó el recado.  
-¡Gracias!- tomó la bandeja.  
Jiki me revuelve los cabellos y sale.  
-¡Mira Buchou!- le digo, según Soushi, él puede sentir y escuchar todo- Esta rosa la encontré en el laboratorio- tomo el jarrón-, es lo único que se salvó... Cuando la encontré, estaba toda amarillenta y ahora está blanca y ya pasaron unos días ¡De seguro esta así, porque quiere que la veas! Sora Senpai me dijo que el jardín era hermoso, de seguro lo cuidabas mucho ¿No? Si despiertas, te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí, iremos a comprar rosas blancas y le preguntaremos a Nanami si las podemos cultivar en el jardín del edificio de los cuartos. Ah... y otra cosa... no pude decírtelo... pero tuve prueba de química y saqué un 9,50! Pero yo sólo quiero sacar 10, como de seguro sacabas tú! Voy a ser tan bueno como Buchou! Y cuando sea famoso, siempre te nombraré! Y quien dice? Hasta podemos trabajar juntos! Mira si descubrimos una cura para algo malo! O si hacemos un descubrimiento único! O tantas cosas!... Ojalá en verdad puedas escucharme...- dejo la rosa y recuesto mi cabeza sobre Buchou, sobre su brazo.

Al llegar la noche, doy un beso en la mejilla de Buchou.  
-Por favor... sigue respirando mañana.  
Sin muchas ganas, voy hacia mi cama y me acuesto... No quiero dejarlo.

-Gaku?- Jiki me despierta.  
-Jiki-kun... Buenos Días- la saludo. Y entonces doy un sobresalto y salgo de la cama.  
-Está muy bien- me asegura-. Pero a tí, voy a retarte ¿Por qué no comiste?  
-¡Me olvidé!  
-Te dejé otra bandeja, cómela toda o no te dejaré volver hoy.  
-¡De acuerdo!- la tomo y comienzo a comer.

Al entrar al curso, todo resulta igual que antes, incluso Minato me mira mal por haber llegado tarde. Ah... ¡Qué hermosa es la vida!  
Hano me recibe en silencio y me saluda, escribiendo en su hoja. Por más que susurremos, Minato siempre escucha y sus castigos son terrible... es el más temido de todos los profesores.  
¡Al fin suena la campana de salida! Voy corriendo por los pasillos, detrás me sigue Hano. Al bajar las escaleras, me topo con Nanami.  
-¡Nanami-san!  
-¡Gaku-kun!- se sobresalta- ¿Y qué pasó con Nagase?- pregunta algo dudoso.  
-¡Esta muy bien¡Es más¡Respira por él solo!  
-Ya veo. Éso es bueno.  
-¿Y qué harán con Buchou cuando salga?  
-Por lo pronto, ahora iré a informar porqué no puede presentarse en la escuela y luego veremos.  
-No van a castigarlo ¿O sí?  
-¿Castigo?- Minato aparece detrás mío, de repente.  
-Es como si esa palabra te llamase...- se queja Nanami.  
-Es que los veo tan pequeños e indefensos... ¿Cómo no tentarme?- bromea- ¿Y qué pasó con el hijo de Aizawa?  
-Esta bien- dice Nanami en tono contundente.  
-¿Ya despertó?  
-Todavía no- respondo.  
-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre el tema.  
-Nagase Kai seguirá trabajando en el colegio. Aún que tiene de que vivir, con lo que le habrá dejado su padre. Pero no creo que le sirva toda su vida- dice Nanami.  
-¿Y qué pasa con esas cosas ahora?  
-No sé cual era el sustento de Aizawa, así que no podemos hacer nada.  
-Hoy no fuiste al laboratorio- escucho la repentina voz de Sora.  
-¡Sora Senpai!- me doy vuelta y le salto encima.  
-Bueno, ya, ya... veo que Nagase está bien.  
-¡Muy Bien!  
-Despertó.  
-No, pero en cualquier momento.

Corro por los pasillos, cuando me topo con Jiki.  
-¡Jiki-kun!  
Ella se vuelve hacia mí y me sonríe con tristeza.  
-¿Jiki... kun?  
-Llegaste tarde, chiquito- se da vuelta y me guía hacia el cuarto de Buchou.  
-Qué paso?- pregunto con la voz en un hilo.  
-Hoy fuí a verlo, hace...- mira el reloj- dos minutos me fuí.  
-¿Qué paso!  
-Nada malo, descuida- se detiene-. Por el contrario, una buena noticia y mala a la vez- sigue caminando-. Hoy tu padre despertó, pero se mantuvo dormido. Otros médicos me dijeron despertó al menos dos veces más sólo segundos. Es bueno, porque quiere decir que está curando se o es malo, porque puede que su cuerpo esté cayendo en shock.  
No espero más explicaciones y salgo corriendo al cuarto de Buchou. Al entrar, lo encuentro dormido, pero al acercarme más, noto que su piel está más sonrojada y sus labios ya son rojizos, las ojeras siguen un poco, pero ya parecen normales.  
-Eres fuerte, Buchou, no vas a morir- le digo.  
-No corras así o te llamarán la atención- entra Jiki.  
-¡Perdón!  
-Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me dice algo tímida.  
-Claro.  
-Aparte de tu abuela y tu padre ¿Hay alguien más en tu familia?  
-Pues... no- respondo algo confuso.  
-Ah... ¿Y tu mamá?  
-Eh... ella... murió- finjo tristeza.  
-Ah... Que lástima, tu padre es tan joven.  
-¿Cuantos años tiene?- le pregunto.  
Jiki me mira sorprendida.  
-Es tu padre.  
-Pero nunca quiso decirme su edad...- más bien nunca me animé a preguntarle.  
-Uhm... me dijeron que 22... pero dudo mucho- me mira.  
Buchou siempre se vio más grande (Kijin: él tiene una edad aproximada a la de Sora y los demás, pero siempre se viste de viejo XD). Al principio me daba miedo, pensar que podía estar enamorado de alguien de 27 o 28 años ¿Quién sabe?  
-Bien... me voy- sale del cuarto.  
Yo aun sigo algo aturdido.

Por la tarde, Jiki regresa.  
-¡Gaku-kun¡Traigo buenas noticias!  
-¿Qué pasó!- me paro y voy hasta ella.  
-Tu abuelito despertó hace una hora, le iba a avisar a Soushi-san, pero primero te quería pregunta si no lo querías ver.  
-¿Cómo...?- digo con algo de duda.  
-Parece que no recuerda mucho. Le pregunté el nombre, me dijo que lo llamara Aizawa, que no recuerda su nombre completo. Me preguntó por tu papi, pero le dije que mejor le traía a su nieto, para que hablases con él. Me miró raro, así que quizás no te recuerdas ¿Quieres verlo, igual?  
Asiento. El padre de Kai... ¿Está vivo! No sé porqué acepté, creo que curiosidad, espero que no me cueste caro. Pero cuando se enteren... va a ser un grave problema.  
Jiki me guía hasta el cuarto. Me paro delante de la puerta... ¿Del otro lado está en verdad Aizawa? Jiki me hace pasar.  
-Aquí está su sobrino.  
Al levantar la mirada, me encuentro con una copia casi exacta de Buchou, de cabello más largo y oscuro.  
-Los dejo a solas- se vá.  
Yo me giro sobre mí, para salir del cuarto, pero Jiki cierra la puerta, antes de poder verme. Entonces, me asomo por el pequeño pasillo del hueco de la puerta. Aizawa está sentado, con una bandeja de comida a medio terminar. Me mira sin ninguna expresión.  
-Me parece que se confundieron- su voz me paraliza, es como si resonara en mi pecho, es muchísimo más gruesa que la de Nagase Buchou.  
-¿Aizawa?- salgo de mi escondite.  
-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? Así puedes ir con tu familia.  
Parece amable... pero aún así, sus ojos me dan miedo.  
-Es que no se confundieron. Mi nombre es Gaku.  
-¡Ah... el famoso Gaku...! Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué tanto miedo... Pero no te preocupes... no puedo mover mis piernas.  
-¿No puede?  
-No saben porqué... pero será cosa de esperar ¿Y qué haces aquí¿Es por alguna amenaza o algo así¿Cómo está Sora?  
-No creo que sea correcto que pregunte por Sora Senpai...- intento ponerme serio.  
-Pero lo hago sinceramente- se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su cama-. Además, aquí estoy incapacitado para cualquier cosa.  
-No vengo de parte de Sora Senpai. Estos días, estuve al lado de Nagase Buchou.  
-¿Kai¿Cómo está?  
-Bien, aún que en una semi coma.  
-Éso no es estar bien.  
-Semi bien- bromeo.  
Aizawa ríe, tal parece que sabe que no es tan mala la situación.  
-A veces despierta, pero pronto lo hará del todo.  
-Te ves contento.  
-Escuche... sé que no es la situación indicada... pero para poderme quedar con Buchou, tuve que mentir, diciendo que era su hijo. Por favor, no lo desmienta.  
Aizawa frunce el ceño. Me da miedo, demasiado. Va a decir algo, cuando abren la puerta de golpe:  
-¡Aizawa!- entra Soushi.  
-El chico y yo estamos hablando muy a gusto ¿Puedes volver después?  
-Fuera, Gaku...- me ordena Soushi.  
Yo salgo sin despedirme, Soushi parece furioso.  
Regreso al cuarto de Buchou.  
-¡Tu padre despertó!- me siento en la silla; todavía estoy un poco nervioso- Y preguntó por tí.

Al día siguiente, voy a saludar a Buchou. Se ve mejor. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y voy a ver a Aizawa, quiero tenerlo al tanto de lo que le ocurre a su hijo.  
-¡Hola!  
-¿Gaku!  
-Buchou está mejor.  
-Ya veo...- me mira, pero no sonríe, aquello hiela mis venas- ¿No sabes nada de Nanami o Sora? Ya se enteraron.  
-No me los encontré... No sé que pasó.  
La puerta se abre, supuse que sería Soushi, pero sorpresivamente aparecen Nanami y Minato. Tanto Aizawa como yo, quedamos perplejos.  
-¡Deberías estar muerto!- le grita Shinichirou.  
-Pero no lo estoy.  
-¡Basta, Shinichirou!- le ordena Nanami- Aizawa... no importa lo que pase... te vamos a tener vigilado.  
-No hará falta... por el momento no puedo caminar. Segundo, mi hijo está en coma. A estas alturas, la mayoría de mis fuentes de dinero, deben haber decaído... salvo algunas que se mantienen solas.  
-¡No te pases de listo!- le grita Minato.  
-Pero es la verdad.  
Yo opto por salir y regresar donde Buchou. Tomo mis cosas y me pongo a estudiar. Tengo exámenes... Estoy preocupado, porque todo parece estar empeorando, pero al menos, a Buchou no parece afectarle nada. Todo es contra su padre.  
Llega la noche. Mis ojos están cansados y casi no los puedo mantener abiertos. Cierro mi carpeta, estaba estudiando en el piso y todas mis cosas están desparramadas. Las junto y dejo en su lugar. Voy hasta Buchou y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Pero entonces me quedo mirándolo... sus labios están sonrojados y entre abiertos. Podría simplemente besarlos... pero aún no me pertenecen, sin embargo, me los quedo mirando. Me muerdo el labio inferior. Podría intentar... ¿Cuantas veces desee hacerlo? Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, mi cuerpo se estremecía. Y ésa vez que me abrazó... sé que lo hizo para usarme, pero me sentí en el cielo.  
Entonces, Buchou mueve sus labios. Quedo paralizado y de inmediato, veo que abre los ojos.

_Continuará..._


	8. Al Despertar

_Capítulo 8_

**Al Despertar**

Los ojos de Buchou se abren lentamente. Un hermoso azul marino ilumna mi vista. Retrocedo, para no ser la primer cosa que vea y sobresaltarlo. Esta vez, parece diferente a las demás, es como si estuviese bien despierto. No lo vía cuando despertó antes, pero supongo que éso es una buena señal.  
Me contengo en mi lugar, para no saltarle encima. Estoy a punto de reír de felicidad, pero debo contenerme.  
¡Buchou se está sentando en su cama! Le cuenta un poco, sus músculos deben estar recentidos. Se toma la cabeza, dejando escapar unos suaves quejidos. Da un corta vista al lugar, de seguro no recuerda nada de las otras veces que despertó.  
Me quedo en mi lugar, esperando a que me vea. Pero vuelve a recostarse, sin notarme. Parece que le duele la cabeza o el cuerpo. Me imagino que está pasando por un momento malo.  
-¿Buchou...?- lo llamo lo más suave que puedo.  
Él se vuelve de inmediato hacia mi, al tiempo que se sienta en la cama. Nos miramos. Él tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, parece que lo sorpremdí.  
-Ga... ku...- me dice.  
-Estás en un hospital- le sonrío.  
-Ya veo- da una nueva vista al lugar- ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?  
-¿No recuerdas nada?  
-Sólo un poco... cuando estaba en el.  
-Laboratorio- completo su frase-. Me contaron todo, hace unos días que estás aquí, inconciente. Despertaste una pocas veces ¿No lo recuerdas?  
-Nada... lo último que tengo... es lo del jardín.  
-¿Qué fué lo que pasó?  
-Es muy confuso.  
-No hay problema.  
-¿Y mi padre?  
-Está bien, despertó un tiempo antes que tu ¿Quieres verlo?  
-No ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¡Ah¡Me dejaron cuidarte!  
-¿Cuidarme¿Estuviste aquí cuanto tiempo!  
-Desde que me enteré que habías llegado, sólo salí para ir a la escuela. Querías estar para cuando despertatas.  
Buchou se me queda mirando y una vez más se recuesta en la cama.  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
-No.  
-¡Pero hace mucho que no comes!  
-Me duele la cabez.  
-Estuviste muy mal, casi mueres.  
Buchou cierra los ojos y gira sobre sí, hasta darme la espalda.  
-¡No te duermas¡Estuviste durmiendo mucho tiempo¡Vamos¡Hay que salir¡Hay lugares muy lindo en el hospital! Además, tienes que mover el cuerpo, hace mucho no sales... Buchou?- rodea la cama, hasta ir frente a él- Buchou?  
-Um?  
-Salgamos. Vamos a ver a tu padre. Estaba preocupado por tí.  
-Quiero estar solo...- abre los ojos.  
-Sí- respondo de inmediato y salgo, pero no me voy lejos, me siento en las sillas que quedan frente al cuarto de Buchou.  
Pasan unos minutos. Estoy algo intranquilo ¿Y si vuelve a dormirse? Pero por suerte, Soushi llega.  
-¡Soushi-san!- corro hasta él.  
-¿Gaku¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Nagase Buchou despertó!- exclamo feliz.  
-¿Ya!- entra al cuarto, pero no lo sigo. Nuevamente me siento a esperar.  
Los minutos parecen horas. Soushi sale, pero cuando me voy a parar, me hace una seña, para que me quede en mi lugar. Más tarde, entra acompañado de dos médicos y Jiki. Entonces ya no estoy tan tranquilo ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo!  
Practicamente salto de mi silla y corro hasta la puerta, pero no me atrevo a entrar. Doy un paso hacia atrás, para que no me choquen al salir... ahora sólo me queda esperar a que alguien salga.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Jiki asoma casi de inmediato- ¿Quieres ver a tu padre?  
-¿Puedo?  
-¡Claro¿No Soushi?- se vuelve amablemente hacia él.  
-Um... no creo que sea oportuno.  
-¿Por qué no? Si está estable- pregunta algo aturdida Jiki.  
-No puede y ya...- sale- Ven conmigo, Gaku- me pide entonces.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
Soushi se mantiene callado, hasta que nos encontramos alejados de Jiki y los demás.  
-Bien, hasta ahora te salió bien el juego ¿Qué harás ahora¿Ir y decirle "Hola papi!" y abrazarlo? Porque de ser así, será difícil despegarte de la pared...- me dice con sarcarmo, pero muy serio.  
-¿Pasa algo¿Por qué está tan enojado?  
Soushi se detiene de golpe.  
-Gaku... hubiera sido por tu bien que no hayas estado aquí y que hayas seguido tu vida como si nada. Como si hubiese muerto.  
-¿Pero que dice!  
-No sabemos que pasará ahora... una cosa hubiera sido que Kai sólo hubiese sobrevivido, pero Aizawa... las cosas se complican.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Nada, por el momento. Pero serán una gran responsabilidad.  
-Yo asimilaré lo que deba asimilar...- le respondo con ánimos- no tiene que preocuparse por mi. Si el día de mañana, Kai debe irse muy lejos, lo dejaré.  
-De acuerdo...- se vuelve hacia mí- si así ves las cosas- me sonríe.  
-¿Qué cree que harán?  
-Pues... por ahora lo están decidiendo. Pero otra cosa- cambia del tema-, Kai no sabe que tu eres su supuesto hijo y no creo que te siga el juego. Sugiero esto... que por ahora, lo dejes asimilar todo y luego veremos.  
-Pero Jiki puede decirle todo.  
-No importa, yo me ocupo de éso.  
-Entonces, iré a ver a Nanami, Puedo? Para preguntarle.  
Soushi asiente.

Nanami me sonríe. Sabe para que estoy ahí.  
-Pasa, Quieres té?  
-Puede ser?  
-Claro!- va a la cocina.  
Me siento en los sillones. La casa no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Esta muy ordenada y los adornos, no fueron movidos ni un milímetro. Yo no podría, siempre estoy cambiando algo de mi cuarto, me aburro muy fácilmente... Cuando vivía con mis padres, mi cuarto era bastante desordenado, cuando me mudé al edificio de los cuartos, como no tenía tantas cosas, estoy un poco más ordenado.  
Aveces quisiera volver a mi casa y estar con mi familia, pero ellos viven muy lejos. Las vacaciones están muy cerca; en las mismas, siempre voy para mi casa. En esos días, mi mamá siempre hace las comidas quye a mi me gustan y salgo mucho con mi padre, a pezcar o sólo a caminar. Después, estan mis dor hermanos, con los que también salgo mucho.  
Falta un mes para las vacaciones... Ahora que lo pienso es muy poco... Me pregunto que pasará con Buchou ese tiempo.  
-Gaku...?- Nanami me saca de mis pensamientos.  
-Hai?  
nanami deja una taza de té frente a mi y se sienta en el otro sillón.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Bueno...- bajo la miarad, algo sonrojado- debe sospecharlo un poco.  
-Sí- ríe muy suavente- pero cuentame a gusto.  
-Es que... sé por todo lo que pasaron. No es mi intención meterme, no tengo nada que ver en esto.  
-Quieres saber que va a pasar, no es cierto?  
-Sí.  
-Shinichirou hizo sus propios planes.  
-Ya lo imaginé.  
Ambos reímos.  
-Pero que es lo más probable?  
-Obiamente no queremos volver a cometer la misma equivocación de suponerlo muerto y que regrese de las cenizas... bajo mi vista, hay que tenerlo controlado... pero por otra parte... por lo que Sora y Sunao me dijeron, Nagase ya es capaz de enfrentarlo. Pero Aizawa no es de confiar... y sería demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona.  
-Quizás Aizawa se retractó de todo lo malo.  
-Habrá que ver.  
Bebí el té en silencio y luego me fuí.

Toco a la puerta, pero nadie me responde. Por miedo a que Buchou haya vuelto a caer dormido, antro; pero lo encuentro de pié, mirando por la ventana. Aún viste la ropa del hospital.  
Se ve pensativo... aún no le dije lo de Miki ¿Debaría decirselo? entro, sin hacer ruido, no quiero que me note, se ve tan pasivo, debe querer estar solo. No lo culpo. De seguro tiene mucho que decidir.  
-Buchou?- lo llamo con la mayor suavidad posible, mientras cierro la puerta.  
-Qué haces todavía aquí?- me gruñe, sin volverse hacia mi.  
-Quería ver como estabas? Todavía no viste a tu padre?  
-No. Iré luego.  
-Por qué no vas?- camino hasta él.  
-No sé.  
-Miedo?  
-No tanto.  
-Siempre da miedo enfrentar lo desconocido.  
Le sonrío y voy hasta su cama. Noto que mi rosa aún está ahi.  
-No la tiraste!- exclamo alegre.  
-Qué cosa?  
-Mi rosa! La encontré en el laboratorio.  
-Por qué me persigues tanto?- va hasta donde estoy yo.  
Me encojo de hombros. Buchou frunce el seño.  
-Vamos a caminar?- le sugiero.  
-No, ya te dije que quiero estar solo. Y si no lo hice, ahora lo sabes- me dice seco.  
Quizás esté temiendo que alguien lo quiera ¿Será? Admito que le estoy muy atrás, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
-Qué tengas buenas noches- me despido y salgo del cuarto.

Regreso a mi propio cuarto. Hace mucho que no estoy aquí. Incluso, al entrar, siento mi pripio aroma y éso me hace sentir muy a gusto.. Cuando llega la noche, alguien toca a mi puerta. Al abrir, Nanami aparece del otro lado, sosteniendo un celular.  
-Gaku-chan, quiero pedirte un favor.  
-Sí!  
Nanami entra y me da un papel, con el celular.  
-Soushi habló con Aizawa, parece que Nagase tiene madre. Yo no la puedo llamar por un percanse del pasado. Shinichirou no querrá saber nada y Soushi estaba muy ocupado. Podrías hacerlo tu?  
-Claro!  
Me fijo en el papel, hay dos telefonos.  
-Los dos son de la madre?  
-No, al segundo telefono me dijo que llamara si quería, pero que no había apuro, que no quería preocupar al dueño, que de todas formas, se enteraría por los rumores del colegio.  
-Ah... ya sé quien es.  
-Me dijo que se llamaba algo como Yukiko, Kirito, Kibito, al así. Me dijo que arreglaramos con él, para buscar la ropa de Nagase y esas cosas.  
-Ah.  
No es Miki... Entonces?  
-No dijo si era un profesor?  
-No creo, no lo conozco.  
Comienzo a marcar el telofono de la madre de Buchou. Pero quien es el otro?  
-Hola?- me atiende una fina.  
-Hola, la madre de Buchou?  
-Quién?  
-Kai... Kai Nagase- me corrijon de inmediato.  
-No, su hermana. Ahora te paso con mamá- deja el teléfono.  
Al los minutos, me atiende una mujer.  
-Que pasa?- me pregunta de mala forma.  
-Mi nombre es Gaku. La llamo para decirle que su hijo está internado.  
-A, sí? Pues dile al desgraciado del padre que se haga cargo de su hijo y que no quiera tirarme la bolsa a mi. Pero quien se cree!  
-No, es que su padre también está internado y Kai estuvo muy mal.  
-Si ya está mejor, no es asunto mío- corta.  
-Qué paso?- pregunta Nanami.  
-Nada... la madre no fué muy amable y no creo que Buchou le importa mucho.  
-Me lo supuse.  
-Pero entonces porque el padre le dijo que llamara aquí?  
-No sé... Llama al otro teléfono. Es que Nagase está mejor y pronto podrá salir.  
-Esta bien- comienzo a marcar, con impaciencia. Quién será!  
El teléfono suyena y suena, pero nadie atiende.  
-Parece no haver nadie.  
-Bien, intenta otro día. O lo intentaré yo.  
Le vuelvo el celular. Cierro la puerta y me acuesto, pero por más que intento... no puedo dormir... Quién será!

Abro los ojos de golpe y salto de la cama, me visto y salgo corriendo hacia el hospital. Hoy entro más tarde, así que puedo aprovechar para visitar a Buchou. Entro al hospital sin ningun problema y voy a su cuarto.  
Buchou está dormido aún, no quiero despertarlo. Aprovecho para tomar su cuaderno de notas, parece que nisiquiera notó que lo dejé ahí. Entonces, Buchou hace un movimiento bruzco y se queja entre sueños. Me detengo, para verlo mejor, está sudando; parece que tiene una pesadilla.  
-Buchou?- le toco la mejilla... está cálida... Tendrá fiebre?  
Aprieto el botón para llamar a las enfermeras y enseguida lleja Jiki.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Creo que tiene fiebre.  
Jiki va hasta Buchou y le toca la frente, a lo que él frunce el seño.  
-Sólo está teniendo una pesadilla. Todo está bien. Despiertalo, pero con cuidado, yo le traeré algo para comer.  
-Si.  
Jiki se va.  
-Buchou?- lo sacudo una vez más, pero comeinzo a preocuparme, cuando no despierta. Se aferra a las sábanas y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos- Buchou!- lo sacudo con más fuerza, pero éso sólo parece empeorar las cosas.  
Ahora soy yo el que comienza a llorar. Pero de pronto, Buchou abre los ojos y se incorpora en la cama. Respira agitado y el sudor le cae por el rostro, como si hubiese corrido horas bajo el sol. Sus ojos enstán inundados por el miedo, que se mezcla con las gotas de sudor. Se seca el rostro, parece más tranquilo.  
-Buchou...?- mis lágrimas aún caen, no sólo me asustó, también estoy preocupado- Buchou?  
Él gira su cabeza hacia mí y me mira.  
-Gaku.  
-Tenía una pesadilla! No podía despertarlo...- le respondo como puedo, con la voz en un hilo.  
-Qué pasa?- Jiki entra.  
-Ya despertó.

Por la noche, vuelvo a intentar llamar al teléfono. Ahora que todo está en silencio, advierto algo. Corto y vuelvo a lamar, dejo sonar dos veces y corto, cuando justo atiende alguien.  
Vuelvo a llamar... el teléfono al que estoy llamando, suena en el cuarto vecino al mio...

_Continuará..._

Rews:

**Nao-KxR**: Gracias! Esta vez actualizé más pronto jajajaja.


	9. Kirito

Bueno... si alguien juega Lineage 2 y esta en el Server Supreme, busquen a OxNagasexO... soy lvl 60 y éso que no es tan complicado subir de lvl... Pero yo que se .

Curiosamente, lo estaba jugando en un café y comprandole cristales a un pj, resultó que el chico estaba sentado atrás mio XD. Jajajaja y reconoció a mi Nik, porque también conoce Sukisyo XD.

Y la otra vez, un amigo conoció a otro, que resultó estar sentado a 2 máquinas de mi.

Todos se burlan, de que tengo una secta... hice jugar a todos OwO...

_Capítulo 9_

**Kirito**

El edificio del campus está totalmente en silencio. Marco el número... cuando escucho que un teléfono suena justo en el cuarto vecino al mío.  
-Moshi Moshi?- alguien atiende, es una voz fina, pero algo forzada. Si está aquí, obviamente es un alumno del colegio... Miki no puede ser, entonces?  
-Hola...- digo en voz baja.  
-Hai? Quien es?- tiene un acento raro.  
Corto.

Por la mañana temprano, despierto. Me preparo y salgo. Me quedo frente a mi puerta, fingiendo esperar a alguien, pero en verdad, quiero saber quien está en ese cuarto. Pasa un tiempo y nadie sale.  
Me voy a rendir, cuando la puerta se abre. Lentamente alguien asoma, primero, supuse que era una mujer... pero estamos en un colegio de hombres... Qué haría una aquí? Es un chico de rasgos muy afeminados, así como sus movimientos. Se asoma, como con timidez y espía, con un dedo sobre su boca, pensativo. Trae el cabello atado, pero deja dos mechones adelante. Sus ojos azules se ven relajados, pero tienen algo extraño, aún que parecen gentiles.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Le sonrío y voy hacia él, pero alguien me toma con fuerza del brazo. Al volverme, lo encuentro a Chris clavándome la mirada.  
-Hay mucho olor a sangre por aquí...- me dice.  
-No te preocupes- Matsuri llega luego.  
-Sangre?- pregunto.  
-Bueno, bueno, no hay problema- intenta calmarlo Matsuri, pero Chris parece intranquilo-. No es sangre buena, es mala... aún que parece salir del corazón.  
-Cómo cuando alguien mata por amor?- el muchacho afeminado da una paso al frente.  
-Sí...- responde Chris.  
-Matsuri!  
-Kirito!- se saludan Matsuri y el otro chico.  
Ambos se estrechan las manos.  
-Se conocen?- pregunto.  
-Claro que sí!- exclama Matsuri- Les presento a Kirito; él llegó a la escuela con una beca y recomendaciones.  
Ambos ríen... siempre me dijeron que los amigos de Matsuri son peligrosos... pero Kirito no parece dañino.  
-Ah! Mucho gusto!- le ofrezco la mano.  
-Lo mismo digo- hace una reverencia-. Bueno, yo me voy- se dá media vuelta y comienza a marchar hacia la salida del edificio.  
-Espera!- corro hasta él, no se detiene, pero mira hacia atrás.  
-Nani?- me sonríe. Tiene gestos muy parecidos a los de Nanami, aún que no creo que ellos estén relacionados.  
-De seguro te estuvieron llamando varias veces, pero siempre cortaban...  
-Sí, Eras tú?  
-Sí...- digo algo apenado.  
-Qué pasaba, Acaso tengo un admirador secreto?- me guiña un ojo y ríe, cubriéndose la boca.  
-Es que... tengo algo que decirte.  
-Puede ser otro día? O no es mucho?  
-Creo que es importante. Además... luego de que Miki murió... va a necesitar apoyo- digo intencionalmente, para ver su reacción.  
-Ah... el bueno de Miki- parece relamerse de sus propias palabras... o tan sólo fué su extraña forma de ser...- Pero de quien hablamos? Primero que nada, dime tu nombre.  
-Gaku.  
-Gaku-chan!- me sonríe- Entonces, ahora cuéntame.  
-Hubo un accidente en el laboratorio...  
-Ajá...  
-Y Nagase Buchou quedó gravemente lastimado. Pero ahora está mejor.  
Su expresión tranquila, cambia a sorpresa y luego a preocupación.  
-Y Kai-chan está bien! Por Kami-sama! Qué le pasó?! Qué tan grave estuvo, porqué no me lo dijiste antes?!  
Kirito empieza a decir palabra trás palabra, pero por su acento no puedo entenderle claramente.  
-Él está bien. Me pidieron que vallas a recogerlo, pero que lleves ropa para que se cambie.  
-¡Por supuesto! Si todo está bien, no habrá problema.  
-Creo que lo mejor será que hables con Nanami.  
-Claro, claro! Nana-chan debe estar preocupado, después de todo, sabe como son las cosas. Creo que mejor voy a hablar con Sou-chan o Ryo-chan... O no... mejor voy con...  
-Bueno, bueno...- lo calmo- vamos con Nanami.

Nanami se paraliza en su lugar, cuando ve entrar a Kirito.  
-¡Nana-chan!- lo saluda como si nada.  
-Kirito... san- imita el modo del chico-. Así que tu eres el del teléfono.  
-Hai! y resultó que él y yo estabamos en cuartos vecinos- me señala-. Bien, entonces iré a buscar ropa de Kai-chan y lo llevaré a mi cuarto ¿Qué te parece?  
-Claro...  
-Yo tengo las llaves, las traje. Vamos Gaku?- me palmea la cabeza.  
-Si Nagase tiene su casa, mejor que se quede ahí.  
-Oh, no! Me prometí a mi mismo que cuidaría al hijo de mi Ushou-sama!  
Nanami se pone de pié.  
-Él también sobrevivió en el incendio...  
-¿Van a matarlo? Por que no pienso permitir que toquen al padre de mi Kai-chan, De cuerdo?  
-Su padre es muy peligroso, vamos a...  
-Dos cosas, Nana-chan... Primero, alguna vez le fuiste muy fiel y estuviste ciego a sus palabras y dos... ella aún tiene filo...- se dá media vuelta y sale. Yo lo sigo... pero Kirito comienza a asustarme-. Que coraje!- gruñe- De seguro los otros son iguales... todos deben haver olvidado la fidelidad que alguna vez le tuvieron...- me dice.  
-Pero hizo cosas malas...  
-Lo sabes?- me sonríe y vuelve a palmearme la cabeza.  
-Algo...- digo con miedo.  
-¿Y hace cuanto estás en la escuela?  
-Desde los primeros años.  
-¡Ah! Yo entré este año y estoy en los últimos. Con razón nunca nos vimos ¿Y como te llevas con los profesores?  
-Bien.  
-¿Conoces a Ume¿No es tierno? Muy tranquilo.  
-Sí, es simpático.  
-¿Y Minato? Todos le temen, pero no es la gran cosa. Yo le pude cerrar el pico unas cuantas veces- ríe.  
¡¡¿Minato¡¡Está loco!! Hasta los más rebeldes del colegio le temen a Minato... ¡¡¿Cómo que le cerró la boca?!!  
-¡Ya llegamos!- me dice, con cierta melodía.  
Frente a nosotros hay un edificio de tres pisos. Kirito saca unas llaves y entra. Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entramos al departamento.  
La entrada da directo a un pasillo, enfrente, esta la cocina, luego, el pasillo al comedor, no es muy largo, sólo del diámetro de la cocina. El comedor es mediano, tiene una mesa contra la pared, del otro lado un sillón, una televisión. Otro pasillo, que gira, da a tres cuartos y el baño. El baño es pequeño y huele a sangre.  
-¿Puedo?- pregunto a Kirito, antes de entrar al baño.  
-Sí.  
El lugar es muy pequeño y hay manchas de sangre mal limpiadas que se han pegado entre baldosa y baldosa. En el botiquín, hay medicamentos, pero no conozco ninguno. Salgo y voy a ver los cuartos.  
Entro al que quedaba al final del pasillo. Es muy pequeño, lleno de papeles y muy desordenado. Hay una computadora y una cama. El segundo, esta cerrado con llave y en el tercero, encuentro a Kirito.  
-¿Este es el cuarto de Buchou?  
-Sí- me responde, mientras va hacía la cama.  
Es mediano, con una ventana alargada, que da buena luz. Lleno de libros. Hay un escritorio y la cama.  
Kirito ordena un poco el cuarto y luego abre el placard, camuflado en la pared. Saca un bolso y algo de ropa.  
-¡Siempre me gustó como le quedaba esta camisa!- dice, mientras guarda las cosas- Y este pantalón es bien bonito- ríe-. No sé porque Kai-chan esconde tanto su cuerpo ¿No crees que él es lindo? Lo que pasa es que es muy serio. Uhm... Mejor le llevamos de la ropa que a él le gusta... o luego, no dejaré que salga vestido como a él le gusta de un hospital estatal...- se queja, dejando el bolso en la cama.  
-No le lleves algo que no le guste o no se lo querrá poner.  
-¿Y saldrá desnudo a la calle? Es mi oportunidad de vestir al señorito como a mi me gusta.  
¿Señorito?  
Luego me lanza el bolso.  
-Vamos- sale del cuarto y va hasta el más pequeño- ¡Que desastre!- chilla alarmado- ¡Lo que son los hombres cuando los dejas viviendo solos! Yo debería haberme quedado con él, además, le prometí al padre que cuidaría del pequeño Kai-chan... ¡¿Pero que es éso?! O, por amor a Kami-sama, mira éso de ahí... ¡¿Y como va a dejar comida tirada en la alfombra?!  
Me asomo al cuarto... Kirito parece al borde de un ataque.  
-No es para tanto...- intento tranquilizarlo- hay desorden, pero no es para tanto.  
Kirito se vuelve hacia mí. Nuevamente sus ojos me llaman la atención, son brillosos, almendrados... pero no tanto como los de Buchou. También parecen gentiles... pero hay algo raro en ellos. Cuando la luz no les pega directamente se vuelven diferentes. Pero su expresión tapa aquello que tienen ¿Qué será?  
-¡Por cierto! No me dijiste que eras tú de Kai-chan... ¿Amigo?... ¿Pareja?- dice con picardía.  
-Nada de éso- río.  
Kirito me guía un ojo.  
-¡Ok!- sale del cuarto- Vamos.  
Cerramos la puerta de la casa y salimos del edificio. Afuera, Kirito se detiene en seco. Frente a nosotros aparece Shinichirou.  
-¡Konnichiwa!- lo saluda Kirito.  
-¡Dame las llaves!- exige.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para ver que hay adentro y quemar lo que sea necesario- se le acerca y lo toma del brazo.  
Kirito parece asustarse.  
-¡Grosero¡¿Quién te crees?!  
-¡Siempre me pareciste extraño¡Al final resultaste ser lo que supuse!  
-¡Suéltame!  
-¡Eres un maldito espía!- le grita furioso.  
-¡Nunca hice nada malo!  
-¡Por que no llegaron a darte la orden!  
-Si no me sueltas, vas a arrepentiste...  
Los ojos de Kirito cambian de golpe, aquello que su simpatía escondía, sale a flote de golpe; se vuelven ojos de lince, de tigre... ¡Son los ojos de un asesino...!  
Hace un giro con la muñeca y revierte las cosas, luego le da una patada baja a Shinichirou y un golpe en la cabeza. Toma el llavero y saca una llave, las demás se las arroja a su lado.  
-Ahi las tienes...- dice con asco y sigue camino- Vamos- me ordena.  
-Ve...- Shinichirou se sienta en el piso y me sonríe- no lo pierdas de vista.

El camino al hospital es en silencio. Ninguno de los dos, dice nada. Cuando llegamos, Kirito acelera el paso y prácticamente corre dentro. Enseguida pide ver a Buchou, pero no llego a escuchar que dice, aún que lo dejan entrar... ¿Qué relación tendrá él con Buchou? No parece un simple subordinado del padre, como alguna vez lo fué Nanami o los demás.  
-¡Espera, Kirito!- corro hasta él.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Hay un pequeño problema.  
-Dime.  
-¡Gaku!- llega Jiki corriendo- ¡Que suerte que te encuentro! Hoy llamó una tal Linda, quería hablar con tu padre, pero como no sabíamos quien era, no la pudimos dejar ¿Acaso es tu tía o algo?  
-Ah... algo así.  
-¡Ah!- Kirito exclama de golpe- ¿Tu padre está aquí también?  
-No... mi padre es Buchou...- digo no muy seguro.  
Kirito me mira sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
-¡¿Su... hijo?!  
Asiento y voy hacia el cuarto de Buchou. Jiki se queda atrás, pero Kirito me sigue.  
-¡Su hijo¡Éso es imposible!  
-Es que en verdad no lo soy. Pero de otra forma, no hubiera podido quedarme...  
-¿Acaso son muy amigos?  
No me atrevo a decirle la verdad, temo que termine matándome o algo así...  
-Nada de éso. Pero por favor, no lo desmientas.  
-Esta bien.  
Cuando entramos al cuarto, Buchou está sentado en su cama, comiendo. Kirito entra corriendo y le salta encima.  
-¡Kai-chan!- los platos caen al suelo, con la bandeja y los cubiertos- ¡¡Me tenías preocupado¿¡Qué te pasó!?- lo suelta.  
Buchou queda sin palabras.  
-Me dijeron todo... Así que él es tu supuesto hijo, que cosa...- se queja, mientras va hacia mí y toma el bolso- Te traje ropa.  
-¡¿Quién es mi hijo?!- atina a decir.  
Kirito me señala.  
-Es que sino no me hubieran dejado quedarme...- ruego porque no se enoje.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta a Kirito.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? Me pidieron que te sacara de aquí.  
-Perfecto- suspira.  
-Ahora Aizawa-sama deberá quedarse más tiempo.  
-¡¿Sabes lo de Aizawa?!- exclamo impulsivo.  
-¡Claro que sí! Me había enterado lo de él, pero no lo de Kai-chan ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, tengo unas pocas quemaduras, nada más.  
-Comparalas con las de tu padre y no te sentirás mal- bromea de mal gusto.  
-¿Qué le pasó?  
Kirito levanta la vista y le sonríe.  
-Nada. Pero mejor cámbiate- me mira-. Tu afuera.  
Asiento y salgo. A los minutos, Buchou sale, viste la camisa y el pantalón que Kirito le había traído.  
-Hay que avisar y ya- señala este último.  
Ambos me ignoran y siguen camino fuera del hospital. Espero a que desaparezcan entre la gente ¿Acaso Kirito tendrá algo con Buchou?

Cuando regreso al edificio del campus, encuentro un cartelito en el cuarto de Kirito, que dice "No molestar" y firmado con un corazón. Prefiero no pensar en ello o terminaré en algo que quizás no es.  
Entro a mi cuarto y me dejo caer en la cama. Siento que no tengo ganas de nada, sólo de llorar...  
Mis esperanza con Buchou siempre pendieron de un hilo. Primero fué Sunao, luego Miki, ahora Kirito... Cuando pensé que había algo entre Sunao y Buchou, decidí hacerme a un lado, después de todo, no me pertenecía. Con Miki, creo que no me eché hacia atrás, porque al fin y al cabo, no era de ninguno de los dos. Pero ahora... ¿Quién es Kirito?  
Me quedo en silencio, para lograr escuchar algo, pero el silencio es total. Decido llamar a Kirito. Marco el número, pero cuando atienden, corto.  
A los segundos, alguien toca a la puerta. Voy a abrir y Kirito aparece de golpe.  
-¡Konnvanwa!- me susurra- Supuse que eras tu. Kai-chan está bien, aún que no hemos hablado. Sus heridas son pocas, leves quemaduras.  
-Gracias...  
-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, yo lo cuidaré día y noche. Pedí si me dejaban faltar unos días y aceptaron.  
Asiento.  
-¿Molesta si paso antes de ir a la escuela?  
-¡Para nada! Tienes mi puerta abierta a la hora que quieras.  
-Sí.  
Kirito se da media vuelta y se va. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo. Pero sigo preocupado.

Por la mañana temprano, me cambio y preparo para salir. Luego, voy al cuarto de Kirito. Toco, pero nadie atiende, así que decido irme.  
-¡Gaku-chan!- me llama Kirito al abrir la puerta- Pasa- se hace a un lado.  
Al entrar, lo primero que busco es a Buchou. Está dormido.  
-¿Tuvo alguna pesadilla?- le pregunto a Kirito.  
-Es común que las tenga, siempre que está intranquilo.  
-¿Intranquilo?  
-Claro, en esas épocas de mucha presión.  
-Cuando lo estaba cuidando tuvo una muy fea.  
-Lo sé, no es muy común.  
-Se ve que lo conoces bien...  
Kirito me sonríe con dulzura.  
-Ahora lo voy a despertar para que coma algo y luego, que se dé un baño. Iré con él, para buscar más ropa de la casa. Y estaba pensando en sacarlo a pasear. En unos días deberá retornar al club y se volverá una persona tan aburrida como siempre.  
-¿Se llevan bien?  
-Algo. Tanto Kai-chan como yo, estabamos en la escuela para espiar a Sora-san... Mi cometido era matarlo, en el caso de que se volviese peligroso. Bueno... también a Sunao-kun- me dice con tranquilidad.  
-¡¿Cómo me dices esas cosas?!  
-Gaku-chan... ya lo sabían ¿O no?  
-No... bueno, no todo.  
-Ahhh. Bueno, no importa, no digas nada.  
-Sora Senpai es mi amigo...  
-Sora-san está a salvo. Hasta que no reciba nuevas ordenes, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
-Uhm... ¿Me dirás si tienes nuevas órdenes?- arriesgo.  
-Claro ¿Cómo un nene tan dulce como tú podría detenerme?- juega con una de las hondas de su cabello.  
-No te ves muy dañino.  
-Lo soy, lo soy...- va hasta la cama de Buchou- Kai-chan... es hora de abrir los ojos...- le susurra al oído.  
Buchou se mueve entre sueños y luego se queja.  
-Debe haber pasado una noche fea ¿Lo despiertas por mi?  
-Si...  
-Voy a ver de ir pidiendo algo de comer, dile que lo espero en el bufete- me dice, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.  
Voy hasta Buchou y lo sacudo.  
-¿Nagase Buchou?- susurro.  
Abre los ojos y me mira sobnoliento. Se incorpora y talla los ojos.  
-¿Durmió bien?  
-¿No tendrías que estar en la escuela?  
-Sí, ahora voy. Quería ver como estaba.  
-Bien...- me responde con un suave gruñido.  
Muerdo mi labio inferior, mientras siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas ¿Por qué es así de cruel conmigo?  
-Bueno... me voy o llegaré tarde- me levanto con rapidez y salgo.  
En el camino no hago más que llorar... ¡¿Por qué es tan frío conmigo?!  
Pero supongo que es mejor así... Si pasase algo, sería como salir con un profesor, aún que no tan grave. Pero además, creo que él no siente nada por mí y de hecho, hasta me quiere tener lo más lejos posible.

Cuando regreso al edificio, sigo de largo por la puerta de Kirito y entro a mi cuarto. Me pongo a estudiar y me distraigo en varias cosas. Entonces, tocan a la puerta. Cuando abro, me encuentro con Hano.  
-¿Sales? Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para una clase.  
-¡Claro!  
Salimos del edificio, justo cuando Kirito entraba, lo saludamos y seguimos de largo.  
-¿Y no sabes nada de Nagase?  
-No, decidí hacerme a una lado. Además, Kirito lo cuida bien. Y creo que no puede ni verme...  
-¿Kirito?  
-Buchou...  
-Bueno, de seguro desea un poco de soledad.  
-Tal vez- entramos a un negocio y Hano pide unas cosas.  
Luego regresamos al campus.  
-Gaku... ¿Por qué no mejor te haces a un lado un tiempo? Si el destino quiere que estén juntos... entonces él los unirá solo ¿No crees?  
Sonreí.  
-¡Tienes razón!  
Lo que seguimos del día, lo hicimos yendo de un lado al otro. Me costó un poco despejar la mente, pero finalmente la pudimos pasar bien.  
Los días siguen pasando, no veo a Kai, sólo de vez en cuando, ni siquiera nos saludamos... aún que nunca llegó a verme; pero por más que siento deseos de correr a saludarlo, no puedo.

Una semana después, salí para comer, cuando me crucé a Kirito saliendo del cuarto, cargando un bolso.  
-Hola- lo saludé.  
Kirito se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.  
-¡Hola, Gaku-chan!  
-¿Nagase Buchou se va?  
La sonrisa de Kirito amenaza con irse, pero la mantiene.  
-Eh... sí... ya nos vamos.  
-¿Se van?  
La puerta se abre y Kai sale. Nos miramos unos momentos y luego le sonrío.  
-¡Hola!- lo saludo.  
-Hola...- me responde.  
-¿Vamos?- sugiere Kirito.  
-Sí- Kai toma la valija y ambos salen.  
-¡Nagase Buchou!- corro detrás de él- ¡Espere!- los alcanzo- Cuando vuelve a trabajar.  
-Nunca- me responde.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
Se detiene y ofrece la valija a Kirito:  
-¿Me esperas afuera?  
-Sí...- la toma y sale.  
Quedamos Kai y yo solo en el pasillo.  
-¿Sí?- permanezco a la espera de alguna buena noticia... o ¿Por que no? De una declaración.  
-Gaku... Vamos.  
Una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro, tengo ganas de comenzar a saltar o de echármele encima y abrazarlo... pero quizás así lo espantaría... pero entonces, él va hacia el lado de los cuartos y mi sonrisa se esfuma. Ahora estoy incierto sobre lo que busca, no sé bien. Lo sigo y entramos en el cuarto de Kirito.  
-Te digo esto porque no me parece correcto desaparecer así como así- se sienta en la cama.  
-¿Vas a quedarte?- me siento a su lado.  
-No.  
-¿Por lo menos, me dejarás ir a visitarte?- intento sonreír.  
-Ya no voy a vivir donde antes.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Te agradezco todo, más que nada, el haber confiado en mi. Pero nosotros no podemos llegar a nada.  
-¡¿Por qué no?!  
-Porque eres hombre- me dice de pronto.  
Lo miro a los ojos, algo aturdido.  
-Miki también lo era.  
-Es diferente. A mi edad no tengo tiempo de pensar en romances infantiles, que no van a llegar a nada. Es hora de que me consiga una familia e hijos, que pueda prosperar ¿Qué voy a hacer con un hombre? La relación comienza como termina; ni casamiento, ni hijos, ni nada nuevo. Se vuelve monótona.  
-Al menos... podrías intentarlo... hasta que consigas a alguien.  
-No vas a rendirte ¿Verdad? Ni aún que te trate como a un perro.  
Sonrío:  
-No mientras pueda conseguir algo.  
-No puedo quedarme aquí. Mi padre ya salió del hospital y lo mejor será que nos vallamos lejos, así no causaríamos más problemas.  
-Puedo irme con ustedes.  
-No insistas. Tienes tus estudios y amigos- se pone de pié y sale, pero lo alcanzo y me aferro a su brazo, en la puerta.  
-¡No te vallas¡Luché mucho por tí, no quiero que sea en vano!  
Kai se detiene, así que lo suelto. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-Te estas condenando a una relación que caerá vacía en poco tiempo, donde la otra persona no te ama, donde las edades marcan tiempos y gustos diferentes y donde la otra persona no tendrá tiempo para tí ¿Crees que mi vida va a cambiar? Todavía no sé con que viene mi padre y soy el único que va tener que llevar todo éso sobre su espalda...  
Mi vista se nubla por completo, el llanto contenido me deja sin palabras, siento un nudo en la garganta. Estoy como paralizado.  
Kai intenta mantenerse serio, pero no es como antes, siente lo que está diciendo, no importa que sentimientos haya, él sabe que me está lastimando y nadie puede soportar la idea de lastimar a alguien.  
Bajo la mirada y me quedo mirando el suelo, intentando pensar sobre lo que dijo, para responder con el corazón. Podría gritarle que es un insensible y salir corriendo; buscó lastimarme y lo hizo, pero un buen propósito se ocultó en esa crueldad. Es difícil, no sé. Abrió los ojos y se debe haber encontrado solo, pero sabe que parte de la culpa es suya, así que, no quiere condenar a los demás a soportar su soledad. No me dice que "sí", para comenzar una relación vacía, sólo por que él se siente así. Es buena su intención, pero tan dañina para el corazón. Debe estar pensando que cuando se valla, dejará todo atrás, olvidando todo... pero nunca puedes olvidar a alguien que lastimas. Sé que volverá, algún día lo hará. Es mejor dejarlo ir, pero no voy a permitir que me olvide, ni siquiera correré el riesgo.  
-Sé que será una relación vacía... que no me amas... Me divertí tanto conquistándote, incluso, conseguí un libro- río-; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es importante si me amas o no; sólo importa que pueda hacerte feliz, que pueda darte lo que necesites... y sé que me lo darás... pero no será por algo bueno, sino, que te sentirás culpable de que yo te amo y tu no a mi- lo miro a los ojos-. No importa que pase mañana... pero recuerda que hubo alguien que te amó y por ahora te ama... así que... tómalo en cuenta, para saber que no es tan difícil encontrar el amor algún día...  
Kai se queda mirándome y luego me sonríe. Sé que es una consideración que sólo ha tenido conmigo, el de sonreír, sin maldad, sólo agradeciendo.  
Pero entonces, me toma con suavidad de las mejillas y acerca su rostro al mío. Toda mi seguridad se esfuma al sentir sus labios unirse con los míos. Me aferro a sus mangas, sin querer soltarlo, pero no puedo ser egoísta. Mis ojos terminan por derramar todas las lágrimas que había contenido. Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho, se siente una presión, como la de los nervios, pero agradable. Todos mis sentidos se agudizan, pero se centran en mis labios, el suave tacto, su delicioso aroma, la oscuridad del momento, el silencio, sólo el latido de mi corazón deseoso de salir a saborear.  
Siempre me pregunté como sería mi primer beso. Para haber sido robado, no esta mal.  
El momento se alarga un poco, creo que ninguno quiere dejar aquello, pero finalmente él se aleja. Lo suelto, no tengo opción. Nos miramos y luego Kai da media vuelta y se vá. Me asomo, para ver como desaparece por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras.  
Cuando ya no lo veo, de pronto mis piernas se debilitan, retrocedo, hasta toparme de espaldas a la puerta y entonces, me dejo deslizar hasta el suelo.  
Alguien se acerca a mi y me acaricia el cabello, se queda a mi lado y me recuesto sobre él. No importa quien sea, ya no importa nada.

Continuará? (Kai: más te conviene que si)

¿Quién es Kirito?

Kirito Nakahara es un personaje que aparece en los juegos 3, 4 y 5 de Sukisho. Es uno de los compañeros de clases en la escuela, muy popular entre las chicas (para el juego 3, la escuela deja de ser sólo para hombres y admiten chicas... Además, Sora se convierte en profesor de Matematicas... SI! Aún que usted no lo crea) y que parece tener una obseción con Gaku (de hecho, Gaku le huye).  
Pero en verdad, el mismo Kirito, dice que él no trabaja con Aizawa por el dinero, sino, porque ama a Kai o algo así (mi Japones no es muy bueno ..).  
Kirito no tiene un papel muy importante en la historia, pero me encanta... además, lo usé en una página de rol de Sukisyo... No hacía nada... sólo me gusta rolear -w-.  
Él golpea a Ren o a Gaku, no recuerdo a quien... Pero deja a uno inconciente, por venganza.

Rews!

marpesa fane-li: Jajaja Ahora sabes a quien iba a llamar!

Kaori Higarashi: Ummm... Kai debe estar en el último año, debe tener 17 - 18, por ser presidente del club no puede no ser alumno de la escuela, tampoco es profesor. Gaku esta un año más abajo de Sora Y Sunao, a lo que le calculo 15 años, porque creo que ellos tienen 16.


End file.
